Growing Up
by TriciaMarie23
Summary: This is a story of JJ and Will, and their four kids. Yes, four kids, their two boys, Henry and Michael, and their two girls, Cassandra, and Alexis. It's about watching their kids grow up and helping them figure life out, especially going through puberty. (Summary sucks, but the story is better, I promise!) all other characters will show up, throughout
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeeyyy everyone! Hope all is doing well. Now I know I already have an active story going right now. But this came to me, and wanted to get this typed up and posted. I do plan on writing the next chapter in my other story, The Hotchner Family. If you haven't yet, go take a read!

As far as this story goes, I had an idea, that JJ and Will had two daughters, along with their two sons. I cannot remember for the life of me, if their second sons name in the snow, and I believe it's Michael, someone please correct me if I'm wrong. If it isn't, I'll just leave it as is. If it is, then that's great! Lol I do plan on coming up with a better title for this story, so if you have an idea for a better title, or like it as is, please tell me and help give me ideas for a better title. I thank you in advance! Anyways, as I got sidetracked, I originally had the girls be twins, and ended up making the one twin the youngest, as you'll see in this story.

I do wanna thank my Beta, BlackWolfFire for giving this a look over.

I do not own the rights to criminal minds, but I do own the girls, and two other people (Jensen, and Katie).

Thanks for reading and please leave a review and lemme know what you think, and I may continue this story if I get quite a bit of reviews, and cyber cookies or brownies to those that do!

TriciaMarie

Chapter 1

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey Cassandra, can you help me?" The nine year old girl, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes sparkling, asked her older sister when she saw her coming through the living room from the kitchen.

Cassandra, a twelve year old with light brown hair, and the same bright blue eyes as her sister, stopped in her tracks to face her younger sister. "What is it Alexis?" she replied impatiently. "I have to use the bathroom."

"It's math, I need some help," Alexis insists, tapping her pencil on the coffee table.

Sighing, Cassandra replies, "Lex, can you ask Henry? I really have to use the bathroom." She dances in place to emphasize, and her sister sighs gustily.

"Fine," Alexis groans, as she watched her sister run up the stairs. Alexis got up off the floor by the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, she seen her dad and asked, "Daddy, have you seen Henry?"

"He might be up in his room," Will told his daughter. Before Alexis replied, they both heard yelling from upstairs.

"MOOOOOM!"

"That's Cassy!" Alexis exclaimed, as she and her dad headed for the stairs to see what's going on.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Will heads over to the bathroom, where he could hear his daughter calling for her mom from. "Cass, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Dad! Where's mom? I need mom! I think I'm dying! Oh my gosh! I'm dying!" Cassandra replies hysterically.

"She's on her way home from the store. Need me to come in? What's wrong hun? Why do you think your dying?" Will asked her, concerned for his daughter.

Henry comes out of his room, and asks, "What's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

"Cassy is dying!" Alexis exclaims to her older brother, as she started to build up tears in her eyes, believing that her sister really is dying.

Will turns to his two kids, and says exasperatedly, "Nobody is dying." Then he faces the door and says, "You hear that Cass? You aren't dying."

"How do you know? Call mom!" Cassandra says, freaking out.

While the kids are all freaking out, Will steps aside and calls his wife. It rings once. "_Hello?_"

"Hey JJ, it's me. How much longer till you get home? Cassandra thinks she's dying." Will tells her as he rubs his forehead.

"_What's going on?_" JJ asks him. A pause, and then she continued, "_I'll be home in about five minutes, give or take._"

"Alright, I'll let her know," Will tells her before hanging up. Walking back towards the bathroom, Will says, "Cass sweetheart, your mom will be home in about five minutes, she's close to home."

"Okay, she better hurry!" Cassandra replies back.

Within seven minutes, everyone turns to face the stairs, and they see JJ coming up the stairs. "What on earth is going on? Why are you guys surrounding the bathroom?" JJ asks while getting closer to the bathroom.

"Mom?" Cassandra calls out from the bathroom.

"I'm here," JJ tells her, then turns to face her husband. "I have groceries in the car, can you bring them in?"

"I sure can," Will answers, then heads back downstairs to go get the groceries.

JJ then turns her attention to her two kids, and says, "Go help your dad, while I talk to Cassandra please." Watching her two kids walk away to go help their dad, JJ turns around and heads into the bathroom. "Cassandra, I'm coming in hun. It's just me."

"Oh my gosh, mom! I'm dying! Help, please!" Cassandra tells her mom hysterically.

"Kiddo, I'm sure you're not dying. Why do you say that?" JJ asks her, once she's in the bathroom and the door closed and locked.

Cassandra looks down, and says, "Because, I...I'm dying."

JJ leaned against the sink, and looked at her daughter affectionately. "You're not dying. You've just started your period, honey, that's all. No dying, I promise."

Cassandra looks up at her mom, and says, "What? Seriously? I'm not dying?"

"No, you are not dying. Why don't you hop in the shower? I'll go get you some clean clothes, and some supplies out of my bathroom. After dinner, I'll take you to the drug store and we can stop and get some ice cream, if you'd like." JJ tells her. Trying to hold back from laughing, while walking back to the door.

"Okay," Cassandra says, and before her mom walked out, she asks, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah Cass?" JJ answers.

"Can you, like, not tell dad? Or anyone for that matter? Please?" Cassandra asks her.

"I won't, I promise. Now get in the shower, and I'll bring you some clean clothes." JJ responds before walking out, while thinking, _only my kid would think that she was dying._

**In the kitchen…**

Just as Will and the two kids were putting the last of the groceries up, JJ walks into the kitchen, and asks, "Got everything put away?"

"Yep, just got everything put away. I went ahead and ordered pizza for dinner," Will answers his wife, while throwing the plastic bags into the trash.

"Sounds good. After dinner I'm going to take Cassy out to the drug store and out for ice cream." JJ responds, standing next to Will. Then she looks at her two kids and says, "You two got your homework done?"

"Just about, I have a little bit left of English to finish up," Henry tells his mom.

"I have math to finish up," Alexis answers.

"Go finish your homework, that way it's finished and you don't have to worry about it over the weekend." JJ tells them.

"Yes ma'am," Both kids say, as they head out of the kitchen.

"Henry, can you help me?" Alexis asks as they disappear out of the kitchen.

Will turns and faces his wife and asks, "So, how dramatic was Cassy?"

"Extremely dramatic. For crying out loud, she thought she was dying. Only our child, would think she was dying." JJ tells him, laughing, and continues, "she is no longer a little girl Will. She is officially becoming a young lady."

"No, don't do that to me," Will tells her, not liking the idea that his daughter is growing up.

"Like it or not, we will have a young lady, whether or not we like it." JJ tells him, knowing how he feels about Cassandra.

"By the way, is Michael planning on coming home anytime soon?" JJ asks, wondering when her other son would be home.

"I talked to him earlier, he's going to stay the night at Zac's house, they have a project that's due in a week and they want to make sure they got every detail down, I guess." Will tells her. "I did tell him to be home in the morning sometime."

"Alright, that's fine," JJ tells him.

An hour and a half later, JJ and Cassandra finish up their dinner, and JJ looks over at Cassandra and says, "Okay kiddo, go get your things and we'll head on out."

"Okay," Cassandra says, as she picks up her plate and places it in the dishwasher after rinsing it off.

Alexis asks, "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm taking your sister out for a few," JJ tells her.

"I want to come," Alexis says not wanting to feel left out.

"Not this time kiddo, next time you can come with," JJ tells her before getting up from the table.

"But, I want to," Alexis starts, then got interrupted by her dad.

Will looked over at Alexis and says, "Alexis Grace, your mother said no. Now, if you're done eating, take your plate to the kitchen, rinse it off and put it in the dishwasher."

Alexis gave a small sigh, and quietly said "okay," then got up from the table taking her plate and cup to the kitchen to rinse off and place in the dishwasher. And went upstairs to her room. Back at the table, Cassandra came back, and said, "I'm ready to go."

"Okay kiddo, head on out to the car, I'll be there in a minute." JJ tells her, then she walks over to the stairs, and heads up to Alexis' room.

Knocking on her daughters door, JJ asks, "Lex, sweetie, can I come in?" JJ heard a faint yes, and walked into her daughter's room, and walked over to her daughters bed, and sat down next to her.

"Momma, I'm sorry, it's just," Alexis started then stopped herself.

"It's just what hun?" JJ asks her, trying to get her daughter to open up.

Alexis sits up in her bed, and gives a small sigh, and says, "It's just, I wanted to go too. I just don't want to be left out. It's stupid."

"Kiddo, it's not stupid, you're not being left out. How about this, tomorrow evening, we'll go out for ice cream, and take a walk around the park, just the two of us. Sound good to you? I just have to take your sister to the drug store." JJ told her, making a plan to do something with Alexis the following night.

"Okay. That's fine, I'd like that," Alexis tells her, liking the idea of just spending alone time with her mom.

Standing up, JJ says, "Then that's the plan," then she pulls Alexis up off the bed, and wraps her arms around her daughter and says, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mommy," Alexis replies as she gives her mom a hug back.

Walking out of Alexis' room, JJ walked back downstairs and seen her husband in the living room watching the news, and says, "We'll be back after a while."

Will looks over at his wife and says, "Okay, be careful, love you."

"I love you too," JJ says, as she's walking towards the door.

Not too long after her mom leaves her room, Alexis goes downstairs to find her dad. Seeing him on the couch, she goes over and snuggles up next to him. "Hi daddy."

"Hey monkey, is your homework finished?" Will asked his daughter, putting his arm around her.

Giving her head a nod, Alexis answers, "Yeah, it's finished. Can you take a look at it for me?"

"I sure can, go get your homework and I'll look it over for you." Will tells her.

Alexis runs up the stairs to her room, to get her homework. Henry walks into the living and sits in the recliner, and says, "Would it be alright if Jensen comes over tonight? My homework is finished."

"I don't mind, but call your mom and ask, it's up to her," Will tells him, not caring if his friend came over.

"Okay, thanks dad!" Henry runs up the stairs to call his mom.

Alexis comes back down the stairs, homework in hand, and says, "Here daddy, I just have math homework."

"Alright, go put it on the kitchen table, and I'll check it over," Will tells her, turning his attention back to the news.

"Okay," Alexis replies and goes into the dining room and places her math homework on the table.

**Meanwhile, in the car…**

Once they were on the road, heading to the drug store, Cassandra asks her mom, "So, does this mean I can skip out on gym class, like every month?"

Laughing, JJ says, "Sorry kiddo, but you'll have to go to gym class. No skipping out."

"Bummer. What about my sports? Basketball, softball and swimming? How am I gonna play, or even swim, if this thing keeps arriving? How long does it last? This is so annoying, why must I be a girl?" Cassandra says, sighing, not quite sure how she feels about starting her period.

"Okay kiddo, one question at a time. You can still do your everyday activities, and yes even your sports. we'll get you some supplies to help. It usually last up to seven days, it really all just depends on your body." JJ tells her daughter. Finding it amusing.

"What? It lasts for a week? I can't handle that! My life is officially over!" Cassandra groans, putting her face into her hands.

"Your life isn't over Cass. This happens to just about everyone woman, when they hit puberty. It's normal, it's just a part of life. You are now leaving part of your childhood, and becoming a young lady." JJ tells her, as she's pulling into the parking lot of the drug store.

"Ugh. I don't want to call it a period, that just sounds gross. Heck, it is gross!" Cassandra says, as she got to thinking. Then says, "I know! I'll call it Bob, evil Bob. It sounds better."

"Whatever you want to do. But, why Bob?" JJ asks her daughter, laughing.

"I dunno," Cassandra says, shrugging her shoulders, "It just came to me, I suppose."

"Alright, well let's go in," JJ says, getting out of the car.

Cassandra gets out, while saying, "There better not be anyone here that I know. Oh my gosh, this is just so embarrassing!"

"Come on kiddo, let's go in. It's really not as bad as you think it is." JJ tells her as she wraps an arm around her daughter, going into the drug store.

Once inside, they went to the isle where they would find the feminine stuff, and JJ picks up a few things and says, "Alright, you can choose a brand, like these, or something else you might like. It's really your preference. You'll want some pads and tampons."

Cassandra smashes her hand to her face and groans, "I don't know. I guess these will do," she says as she grabs one of each, and puts them into her mom's hands.

As they're heading up to the checkout, Cassandra asks, "oh gosh. Can I just go out to the car? Please?"

"Yes, you can. Here's the keys," JJ answers her, handing her the keys, while smirking at her embarrassed daughter.

Taking the keys, Cassandra replies, "Thank you."

Heading out to the car, Cassandra hears, just as she walked out, "Hey, Cassy!" Looking up, Cassandra responds,

"Hey Katie!"

"What are you doing here?" Katie's asks, walking up to Cassandra.

"I'm just waiting on my mom. She'll be out soon, just checking out." Cassandra tells her.

"Oh cool," Katie replies. A few short minutes later, JJ comes walking out of the drug store, and turns to see Cassandra standing talking to a friend.

"Hey Cass, you ready?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to Katie," Cassandra mentions, as she faced her mom.

Looking passed Cassandra, JJ finally notices her daughter's friend and says, "Oh hey Katie, how are you?"

"Hi Mrs. LaMontagne," Katie replies, then continued, "I'm doing good."

"That's good, and you can just call me JJ." JJ tells her.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a habit. My mom always told us to greet people like that, unless they say otherwise," Katie tells her.

"That's quite alright, it's a good habit to have." JJ turns to her daughter and says, "Okay, kiddo,ready?"

Nodding her head, Cassandra turns to Katie and says, "Bye Katie, I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye, see you Monday," Katie responds, waving goodbye to her friend before going into the drug store.

Getting into the car, Cassandra says while buckling, "Ice cream?"

JJ backs up out of the parking spot, and replies, "Yes, we can get ice cream. Dairy Queen?"

"Yes please," Cassandra responds.

JJ pulled out into the road, making a left turn and headed towards Dairy Queen. Fifteen minutes later, they headed back towards the house, being five minutes from home, Cassandra asks, "Would it be okay if Lex, Henry and I watch a movie tonight in my room?"

"I don't mind, but I believe your brother has a friend over tonight, so if they're up for it, that's quite alright. And as long as it's suitable. You know how easily your sister gets scared. So no scary movies, alright?" JJ tells her, knowing how much the girl likes scary movies.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Cassandra says, "Alright. But what about the messengers? I love that movie. It's not that scary."

"Cassandra, it might not be scary to you, but to your sister, it could be. Unless she's already seen, but I doubt she has. You can watch it some other time with your brothers." JJ tells her sternly.

"Oh, alright, fine. I'll ask her first. I'll have a backup just in case." Cassandra says, giving in.

They reach the house, and JJ hands her daughter her bag of stuff, and had her go find a place to put it. They walk inside to find Will and Alexis watching tv together. "Hey hun, we're back."

Will looks away from the tv and says, "Hey. Get everything you need?"

Cassandra looks up at her mom and says, "Mom! You told him? Ugh!" Then she runs out of the room, and up the stairs to her room.

"I'll go talk with her," Will says as he starts to stand up.

"It's okay Will, I'll go talk to her here in a few, let her calm down a minute." JJ tells him, as she walks over and sits beside Alexis. Then says her youngest, "Hi baby girl."

Alexis looks at her mom and says, "Hi mommy!"

"What are you up too?" JJ asks her, putting her daughters strands of hair behind her ear.

"Just watching tv with daddy," Alexis replies, then asks, "Do you want me to leave the room, so you can talk to daddy?"

"No, that's okay, you don't need too," JJ tells her as she picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Okay," Alexis replies as she leaned against her mom.

A little while later, after the news was over, JJ had Alexis move off her lap, so she can go and talk to Cassandra. Just as she was standing up, she heard,

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Just the kid I was coming to see. Of course," JJ says, then turns and says to Alexis, "Lex hun, why don't you go on upstairs, okay?"

Alexis looks up at her mom, then sees her sister and says, "Okay mommy," then she gets up off the couch and runs up the stairs.

Cassandra goes and takes the spot Alexis just vacated, and says, "I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have gotten upset, and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. Your father was just asking if we got what we needed, in general. I don't think he even knew what we went to the drug store for. You don't need to get upset so quickly," JJ told her, when she sat down facing her oldest daughter.

"I know, I don't know. I just jumped to conclusions without thinking it over, or whatever. I'm really sorry," Cassandra says, as she looked down at her lap, playing with a random loose string on her shirt.

"It's alright. Go ahead, and head upstairs, if you guys end up watching a movie, make sure it's still friendly for Alexis," JJ tells her.

Cassandra stands up, and before walking away, responds, "Okay, I will."

**Upstairs….**

Waking into the playroom/game room, Cassandra sees her older brother and his friend playing a game on the PlayStation, and says, "You guys want to watch a movie?"

Henry looked up at his sister and answers, "That's fine, we can," then he looks to his friend, "is that okay with you, Jensen?"

"I'm down for a movie," Henry's friend Jensen answers.

"Alright, Lex is gonna watch with us, so it has to be friendly for her to watch. But after the movie we can watch something else, she'll be heading to bed." Cassandra tells them.

"Can we watch Jurassic Park?" Alexis asks her older siblings.

Henry looks at his little sister and says, "I don't know Lex. Go ask mom and dad and if they say it's okay, then we'll watch it."

"Okay!" Alexis replies as she gets up and heads downstairs.

"I get the feeling that they're not going to let her," Cassandra tells her brother.

"Probably not," Henry replies.

A few minutes later, Alexis runs back into the room and says, "Daddy said I could watch Jurassic Park."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asks her, not sure if she wants to believe her.

"Yes, I went and asked daddy, he was in the living room. I didn't know where mommy was at, so I asked daddy," Alexis tells her.

"Alright, let's put the movie in then," Henry says, getting up off the couch to go put the movie in.

About an hour and a half to two hours later, the movie comes to an end. Just as Henry shut the TV off, JJ comes walking into the room and says, "Hey guys, your movie over?"

"Yeah, it just ended," Cassandra answers as she stands up to stretch.

"Alright monkey, lets go get ready for bed and say good night to daddy," JJ tells Alexis, as she follows her youngest.

"Okay," Alexis says as she walks out, then asks excitedly, "Guess what movie we watched."

"Oh I don't know, what did you watch?" JJ asks her daughter.

Opening her bedroom door, Alexis answers, "Jurassic Park."

"And who told you that you could watch it?" JJ asks her.

"Daddy did! He said I could watch it," Alexis replies.

"Okay. You go ahead and get your pajamas on, and I'm going to have a word with your father," JJ tells her as she left her daughters room, closing the door behind her.

JJ walked down the stairs and not seeing her husband in the living room, she walked over to the kitchen, and sees her husband. "You told Lexi that she could watch Jurassic Park? You know how easily she gets bad dreams."

Caught off guard, Will turns around with a confused look, "I didn't tell her she could watch that."

"Then why in the world did she watch it? She's very adamant that you told her it was okay," JJ tells him, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Before either one of them could respond, Alexis comes running into the kitchen and says, "Mommy, I'm ready."

"Okay baby girl. But first, did you, or did you not ask your father if you could watch Jurassic Park?" JJ asks her.

"Yes, I did. Daddy was watching TV on the couch, and I walked up to him and asked him if I could watch that movie, and he said yes," Alexis answers her mom, giving her the details. Then she looks up at her dad and says, "Daddy, you told me I could."

Sighing, Will says, "I guess I did. I just don't recall her asking about the movie."

"Well, you can deal with her if she ends up having bad dreams tonight," JJ tells him, then says to Alexis, "Say Goodnight to daddy, and I'll be up to tuck you in. Make sure you brush your teeth."

"Okay mommy. Goodnight daddy!" Alexis says, giving her dad a hug.

"Night little monkey," Will tells her, giving her a hug back.

JJ follows her daughter back up the stairs, while Alexis went to brush her teeth, she checked in on the kids, seeing they were okay and watching another movie. She told them it was time for bed once the movie ended. She then went to check on Alexis, seeing that she was ready for bed, she went in and tucked her little one in. "Alright little monkey, brush your teeth?"

"Yes momma, I did," Alexis answers, while nodding her head yes.

"Good. Now you sleep tight, if you need me, you can come get me. I love you kiddo," JJ tells her, giving her a hug, and tucking her in.

"Okay, I will. Night mommy, I love you too," Alexis responds, giving a yawn.

JJ gets up, and walks out of her daughters room, making sure the night light was on, she shut the main light off and closed the door. Then went downstairs to talk with Will before heading off to bed. Making sure to have him tell the kids to go to bed after their movie, JJ went up to her room, and got ready for bed. An hour and forty-five minutes later, Will heads on upstairs and see the kids movie coming to an end, he tells them to go on to bed.

Later during the night, around 2:30 in the morning, a little girl wakes up from a bad dream, and calls out,

"Mommy!"

TBC…

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**Message From the Beta!**

**Heyo everyone, it's ya girl, BlackWolfFire. I am back, and still ready to adopt all of you. Miss Trish will still be updated "The Hotchner Family," don't worry. We just decided to get this going in the meantime in between chapters of her other WIP. If you guys have any ideas for a title, let us know in the comments, we'd be delighted to hear your guys's input! And remember, feel free to suggest something you might like us to include in later chapters, we're always happy to include reader input! Thanks so much you guys!**

A/n: thanks for reading! Hope you guys all enjoyed it! As BlackWolfFire said, if you have any ideas you want to see in the story, be sure to let us know and we will find a way to include it into the story! We hope you liked/loved it, and we will continue this, if we get at least 5 reviews and cyber cookies or brownies to those who do!

Thanks again!

TriciaMarie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry for the massive delay in getting this updated! Life seriously got in the way, and my mind wouldn't cooperate on what to put. Anyways, just a heads up, I have an important a/n at the end of the chapter, so please make sure to read that!

Anyways, I'd like to thank my beta BlackWolfFire for her help on this. I totally appreciate your help!

I would also like to thank

**Daisyangel **\- I will for sure keep your idea in mind, matter of fact I already have an idea that goes along with what you suggested, so I thank you!

**Caroliny Hotchner **\- thanks for your review and there will certainly be a lot of moments with the rest of the gang, so hang tight and be on the lookout!

**Guest (Tiffany) **\- love the name that would've been my sisters name if she were here today. Anyways, thanks for the review and I wholeheartedly agree, I have a feeling that may not happen. But ya never know!

**Ahowell1993 **\- thanks for the review! I deff plan on having Spencer married and possibly have a kid, if not already have one. I haven't decided yet.

Thanks again for your guys reviews! And be on the lookout for the a/n at the end and please leave a review! Thanks a bunch!

Triciamarie23

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Previously _

_-"__Later during the night, around 2:30 in the morning, a little girl wakes up from a bad dream, and calls out,_

"_Mommy!"-_

Chapter 2

Hearing her youngest call out to her, JJ rolled over towards her husband and said, "Will, Will, wake up, it's Alexis."

"Huhh?" Will asked as he was awoken by his wife. "Alexis?"

"Yes, now go to her." JJ tells him, shoving him off the bed.

"I'm going, I'm going," Will grumbled as he untangled himself out of the sheets.

Will got up out of bed and headed towards his youngest's room. Just as he heard her call for her mom again, he opened the door and said, "Lex, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Daddy! I want mo-mommy," Alexis tells him while crying.

Sitting on his daughter's bed, Will asks, "What's wrong monkey? You can tell me."

Alexis shakes her head no, and cries even harder. "W-want mommy!"

"Alright, come here, I'll take you to her," Will says, as he scoops up his daughter and carries her to his and JJ's room.

Reaching the bedroom, Will puts his daughter on the bed, and Alexis scrambles over to her mom while saying, "Mommy."

JJ sits up and looks down at Alexis just as she's about to climb on her, then says, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"The monsters are coming momma. They were going to eat me!" Alexis cries hysterically, while trying to seek comfort from her mom.

"Baby, they're not going to eat you. Is it the dinosaurs you're talking about?" JJ asks, rubbing her daughters back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Uh-huh," Alexis answers.

JJ turns to Will and says, "Can you make sure the kids are still asleep?"

"I sure can," Will replies as he walked out to go check on the kids.

JJ turned her attention to Alexis and says, "Alright Lex, you can calm down. You're okay, and you're safe. No dinosaurs are going to eat you, they don't even exist anymore."

Alexis looks up at her mom and asks, "Are you sure? They might."

"They won't baby girl, I promise. I am 100% sure. We can ask Uncle Spencer if you'd like. If anyone would know, it would be him."

"Can we? I want too," Alexis answers as she gives a couple of sniffles from crying.

"Sure, let me get my phone," JJ tells her, as she reaches over into the night stand to grab her phone. The number is easy to remember, and she dials it without even really thinking about it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Spence. Think you can answer a question for us?" JJ asks. "Sorry it's so late," she adds apologetically.

There was a shuffle from the other end, like he was sitting up. "_No, no, it's okay. What was the question?_"

JJ chuckled. "Well, Lex had something that was worrying her." JJ hands the phone to Alexis and says, "Here Lex."

Alexis takes the phone and quietly says, "Hello?"

"_Hey Alexis, I hear you have a question to ask me," _Spencer replies.

"Yeah, I do," Alexis answers then looks up to her mom, who gives her encouragement to go ahead and ask. Alexis then asks, "Are dinosaurs real?"

"_Well, they are real, but-" _Before Spencer could go on, Alexis interrupts.

"They're real?" Alexis ask's, eyes going wide, then looks up at her mom and says, "Mommy, they're real! I told you they were going to eat me!"

"No they aren't real, give me the phone for a second," JJ says as she rubs her face, feeling a bit tired. "Thanks Spence, why'd you have to go and tell her that?"

"_Sorry JJ, she misunderstood me. She interrupted me before I could finish." _Spencer says, defending himself. "_She's afraid they're going to eat her?_" he continued.

"Yes, she is. Her father gave her permission to watch Jurassic Park, and she must have seen the one guy get eaten. She woke up with a bad dream, and in said dream I guess they were chasing her and trying to eat her." JJ tells him, still slightly annoyed with her husband, who had just came back into the room after checking on the kids.

"_Alright, alright, let me explain to her."_

JJ handed the phone back to her daughter. "Wait for Uncle Spencer to finish, Alexis, don't interrupt people," she chided. Her daughter nodded, tentatively taking the phone back.

"_You there, Lexi?"_

"Yes," the girl answered simply.

"_Dinosaurs were real, but they aren't alive anymore. All of them died a very long time ago. You don't have anything to worry about, alright? They can't hurt you now,"_ Spencer reassured her, but Alexis wasn't so easily persuaded.

She hesitated, glaring suspiciously at the phone in her hand. "Promise?"

"_Of course I promise. Why would I lie to you about something so important?"_

"I...guess you wouldn't."

"_Exactly. Now get to bed, you need your rest."_

"Okay. Bye Uncle Spencer. Here's mommy," Alexis replies as she hands the phone back to her mom.

JJ takes the phone from her daughter and asks, "Spence?"

"_I'm here,_" He responds.

"Alright, thanks for talking with her. Again I apologize for calling so late," JJ tells him feeling bad for disturbing him late in the night.

"_It's no worries, anytime. Good night, JJ,_" Spencer tells her.

"Alright, goodnight," JJ replies before hanging up the phone. Then she sets the phone back down on the nightstand and turns to face her daughter. "Alright kiddo, you see, they can't get to you."

Alexis nods her head, and asks, "Mommy, can I sleep here with you? Please?"

"Sure, why not. Come on, under the covers," JJ answers as she pulls the blanket back for Alexis to crawl under.

Alexis crawled under the blankets, and snuggled up next to her mom and once she got comfortable she says, "Night momma, I love you."

JJ places a kiss on top of her daughter's head. "Night baby, I love you too."

Alexis then looks over at her dad and also says, "Night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, monkey. Good night," Will replies to his youngest, already half asleep again.

Playing with her daughter's hair while she went back to sleep, JJ turns to her husband and asks, "Were the kids still asleep?"

Opening his eyes, he looks to JJ and says, "Yes, kids are still asleep. Didn't look like Alexis woke them."

"Good, thank you for checking up on them...goodnight Will, love you," JJ tells him before going back to sleep.

"Night, I love you too," Will tells her as he also went back to sleep.

**The next morning…..**

Will woke up a bit early, looking over to see his youngest still curled up next to her mom. He slowly gets out of bed, being careful not to wake his wife or child. Leaving the bedroom, after closing the door quietly, Will checks on the other kids, and heads downstairs to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

A few minutes later, while putting coffee grounds in the pot, Will looks up to see his oldest daughter walk into the kitchen. "Morning Cass," Will tells her.

"Morning," Cassandra replies as she walks over to the fridge to find something to drink.

"How'd you sleep?" Will asks, getting things out to make breakfast.

"I slept pretty good," Cassandra replies. Then she sees her dad getting ready to make breakfast and asks, "Are you making pancakes?"

"That's good. I sure am," He tells her, as he's preparing the pancake batter.

"Oh yummy! Can you make them chocolate chip? Please?" Cassandra asks.

"Of course," Will answers. "And by the way, did you by chance hear Alexis last night?"

Cassandra thinks for a minute, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "Uhm, no. I didn't hear her. Why? Did she have a bad dream?"

"She did. About dinosaurs eating her," Will tells her, as he checks the pancakes before flipping them. "Which by the way, next time your sister says one of us told her yes to a movie; please double check with us first."

"I will. She was very adamant about you saying yes. Henry and I didn't quite believe her, but she said you told her yes. Which means, you were most likely distracted weren't you?" Cassandra asks, smirking, knowing her dad only agrees to most things if he's distracted.

Will chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe a bit."

A few minutes later. Cassandra was sitting on the counter when her mom walked in. She looks over and says, "Morning mom."

"Morning sweetheart," JJ responds, then sees her husband making breakfast, "I see pancakes are what's for breakfast this morning?"

"That would be correct," Will tells her adding more pancakes onto the stack that's already done.

While JJ and Will were talking in the kitchen, Cassandra gets some plates and silverware, and sets them on the counter. "I got the dishes out, mom," she calls.

"Thanks, Cass," her mother replies, glancing back at her.

"You're welcome," Cassandra tells her.

A few minutes later, Henry and his friend Jensen come walking into the kitchen and Henry says, "I smell pancakes."

"Well good morning you two, you do. Your dad is making them, it's just about ready," JJ tells the boys, then tells Cassandra, "Can you go up and wake your sister for me? She's in our bedroom."

"I can," Cassandra replies as she walks out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs and to her parents' room, cracking the door open, Cassandra says, "Lex? Lexi it's time to get up."

Seeing that her sister wasn't budging, Cassandra walks over to the bed and gently shakes her sister awake, "Alexis, wake up. Dad's about done with making breakfast."

Alexis opens her eyes and says, "But, I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"I know, but mom wanted me to get you up. Come on," Cassandra tells her.

Alexis takes the blankets and throws them over her head, and replies, "No, I'm staying here. I'm going back to sleep, leave me alone."

Giving a sigh, Cassandra says, "Alexis, come on. You have to get up," and then proceeds to pull the blanket back, and sit Alexis up to get her moving.

"That's not fair, you're stronger than me," Alexis pouts as she just sits there, arms crossed.

"Alexis, lets go," Cassandra tells her, getting annoyed with her sister. "Just come on." Once Alexis gets up off the bed, they continue out of the room, "You're grumpy. Have a bad night?"

"I had a bad dream," Alexis answers, not elaborating.

Muttering to herself, Cassandra replies, "Oookay."

Both girls walk into the room, with Alexis going straight to her mom, where she was sitting down at the bar stool. Cassandra walks up behind Alexis and says, "She's a bit grumpy this morning."

"No I'm not," Alexis grumpily replies, after getting situated on her mom's lap.

"You are too. It's like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Cassandra tells her.

Before her youngest could get another word in, JJ tells them, "Alright girls, no bickering. You two go sit at the table, your dad's bringing the food over."

Alexis gets up off her mom's lap, and follows her sister to the table, while muttering, "I'm not grumpy."

"Alexis," JJ says sternly, "that's enough young lady."

Alexis turns to face her mom, "but I didn't do anything!"

Will comes over to the table with breakfast and as he sets the food down, he turns to Alexis, "Alexis Grace, that's enough. Now sit down."

Alexis looks up at her dad, and decided to sit down like he asks. Everyone starts to dig into the food, when they hear, "hey guys."

"Hey Michael, you're just in time for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Will tells him.

"Sure am. I'm going to put my stuff up, then I'll be right back down," Michael answers his father, before heading up the stairs.

A little while later that morning, all the kids were in the living room watching tv. JJ walks into the living room and says, "Jensen, need us to take you home, or is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"I think my mom's picking me up. Would it be okay if I called her to double check?" Jensen asks JJ as he stands up.

"Of course. The phone is on the hook in the kitchen," JJ tells him, as she sits next to her two daughters.

Alexis looks over at her mom and scoots closer to her and puts her head on her shoulder. "Why don't you go on up and lay down if your tired Lex," JJ tells her.

"I don't wanna." Alexis responds.

Before JJ could respond to her youngest, Jensen comes back into the room and says, "Would it be okay if you gave me a ride home? My mom forgot she had to work this morning."

"Of course, go get your stuff together and I'll take you home." JJ tells him.

"Okay, thank you," Jensen says before going up the stairs.

"Alright kiddo, I gotta get up and grab my shoes," JJ tells Alexis, standing up, then continues, "Henry you want to go with or stay here?"

"I'll just stay here," Henry answers. "Would it be alright if we used yours and dad's room? Something I wanna try, regarding a certain someone." Henry tells her while discreetly pointing to Alexis.

"That's fine by me. Make sure you tell your dad you kids will be in our room," JJ replies, just as Jensen walks over with his stuff.

"I will," Henry turns to his friend and says, "Sorry I won't be riding along. Something I need to do here."

Jensen gives a nod of his head, understanding, "it's alright, I understand. I'll see you at school Monday."

"Alright, bye," Henry tells them, as he watched his mom and friend walk out the door. Walking into the living room, Henry says to the girls, "Okay, we're all going up to mom and dad's room."

Cassandra looks up at her oldest brother and asks, "we are?"

"Yes, come on," Answers Henry as he gives a wave of his hand to follow him. Cassandra and Alexis both get up and follow him up the stairs. Just as they were passing by, Henry sees his brother and asks, "you want to join us? We're going to mom and dad's room."

Giving a confused look, Michael responds, "that's okay, I'll pass. I have to finish up homework anyways."

"Alright," Henry responds, "Cass, Lex, go to mom and dad's room. I'll be there in a minute, I need to grab something."

Both girls turned and continued to their parents' room and waiting for their brother. A few minutes later Henry made sure to tell their dad that they were going to be in their room, before he goes into the room with box and places it at the end of the bed. "What's that?" Alexis asks, pointing to it.

"You'll see," Henry tells her as he goes and closes the curtains. "Have to make sure it's completely dark, it's why I chose this room, it's the most darkest, since they have those curtains that doesn't let the light shine in."

"Lex, let's crawl under the blankets while Henry gets the room ready." Cassandra tells her, as she pulls back the blankets.

Looking at her sister, Alexis says, while crossing her arms, "I don't want too. I know what you're doing. You're going to make me take a nap. I don't need one."

"Alexis, just crawl into bed, we want to show you something, it's really cool," Henry says, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Alexis crawls into bed without another word, and lays down next to her sister with her arms crossed across her chest. Henry continues doing what he was doing, opening the box and revealing a projector. "This here is a projector, it shows the stars and the moon, and it rotates in a circle to make it go around the room. It's pretty cool." Henry explains while plugging it in, and setting it on top of the dresser.

"But, that's for babies, I'm not a baby!" Alexis complains.

"Well, I happen to think it's pretty cool! Turn the lights off Henry," Cassandra says, admiring the night light projector.

"Give me just a minute, I need to do one more thing," Henry tells her while getting his phone out of his pocket and opening up the music app and playing a soft lullaby music set on low. Once satisfied he turns the lights off and crawls in bed next to Alexis.

"Baby songs?" Alexis starts, but before she could continue, Henry interrupts.

"Alexis! Quit complaining, it's not just for you. You are being so rude this morning. I'm trying to do something for you, and well for all of us. It's pretty neat, if you would just relax and take it all in." Henry tells her, having enough of her attitude and cranky-ness.

Alexis just laid there quietly, wiping her eyes every few seconds to stop the tears. Henry places the phone on the nightstand next to the bed, with the music still playing, just loud enough for them all to hear it. Cassandra turns on her side, facing Alexis, and starts playing with her hair in an attempt to get her sister to calm down and relax.

**Meanwhile downstairs….**

Michael was at the kitchen table finishing up his homework, when his dad walked in and asked, "What are you doing? Homework?"

Looking up Micheal answers, "Yeah, I didn't get it all finished last night. Too busy with our project."

"Ah, I'll leave ya be then," Will tells him before walking out.

A little while later, JJ walks in the door, coming in from the garage. She sees her kid at the table and says while walking over to him, "Hey Michael, what're you doing?"

Michael looks up and answers, "Hey mom, just finishing up my homework. Just finishing this last math problem."

"Good, don't want you to wait till the last minute," JJ tells him, then asks, "where's everyone?"

"Dad, I think is in the living room, and the rest are upstairs in your room, for some reason." Michael tells her

"Alright, thanks. Henry wanted to try and get Alexis to take a nap. She was a bit cranky this morning," JJ tells him.

"Oh, okay. Stay up late or something?" Michael asks while working on his last math problem.

"Well, not really. Your father let her watch Jurassic Park, and she ended up with a bad dream. With dinosaurs chasing her and trying to eat her. So she ended up in our bed," JJ tells him, then continued, "we ended up calling your uncle Spencer, she wanted to have confirmation that there were in fact, no more dinosaurs."

"You'd think he'd learn," Michael replies, jokingly.

"You'd think. Finish up so you don't have to worry about your homework," JJ tells him before walking out, to look for her husband.

JJ walks from the kitchen into the living room and sees her husband on the couch with the tv on and while reading the paper. "Hey, I'm back."

"Hey, welcome back," Will responds as he puts the paper down for a minute, "Kids were good, they're all asleep in our bed."

"Good, I think Alexis needed some extra sleep. Sounds like the other two needed it also. I'm gonna go check on them," JJ says, as she walks towards the stairs.

Reaching the bedroom, JJ cracks the door open and sees three of her kids lying in her bed, dead to the world. Sees Alexis curled up next to Henry, with Henry's arm around her. Cassandra laying on her side, her arm just above Alexis' head from playing with her little sisters hair to relax her. Looking around the room, JJ sees the projector displaying the stars on the walls and ceiling. She walks over to turn it off, then before leaving the room, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and snaps a quick picture.

Leaving her room, she sees Michael and asks, "Get it finished?"

"Yep, finally finished. Just going to put my stuff in my room."

"Alright, just keep quiet, they're dead to the world right now." JJ tells him before walking away. Michael just nods his head and proceeds to walk into his room.

"Well they're certainly passed out," JJ starts as she walked into the living room and sits next to Will, "I'd say just leave them be for at least a half hour forty-five minutes. No longer, they won't be able to sleep tonight if they sleep any longer."

"Alright," Will answers, setting the paper down.

"Also, I talked to Hotch on the way home. He's having a bbq tonight, wants to know if we'd like to join. Guess it's the last hurrah since summer is coming to an end. Said to make sure to bring swimsuits, since his pool is heated, he's waiting till next weekend to close it down." JJ informs him, facing him.

"That's fine with me, we need to bring anything?" Will ask.

"Nope. Said to bring our suits. Aaron and Peyton have everything they need and not to worry." JJ tells him, as she curls up next to her husband.

"What time do we need to be there?" Will asks, putting his arm around his wife.

"About five-ish, we'll leave at about 4:30," JJ answers.

A few minutes later, Michael comes down and sits in the recliner and asks, "what's goin on?"

"Nothing really," Will answers, "by the way, make sure you're ready to go by 4:30, we're going to the Hotchner's for a bbq tonight, and bring your swim trunks."

"Will do," Michael answers, then pulls his phone out and starts playing on it.

A little while later, Henry comes down the stairs, and walks into the living room, sitting next to his dad, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "how long was I out for?"

JJ looks at the clock and answers, "about twenty-five minutes or so, not too long. The girls still asleep?"

"Yeah, their still out," Henry answers.

"Just so you know, we're going to the Hotchner's later, their doubt a bbq one last time before it gets too cold out. So make sure you bring your swim trunks, this is their last week with the pool open," JJ informs him, as she gets up.

"Okay," Henry replies, as he turns his attention to the tv.

"Here, you two can find something else to watch," Will tells the boys as he gave Henry the remote, before going into the office.

**Later that afternoon….**

The girls ended up waking not too long after Henry. Alexis seems to be in a better mood since her nap. The kids just went about their day, doing their own thing. When it was time to leave, JJ and Will had the kids go get ready, and to grab their swimsuits and a towel to bring with them. Once they got their things together, the family loaded up in the car and headed towards the Hotchner's.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**Message From the Beta:**

Hey y'all! Think I forgot to do this on the first chapter, but I'm still sticking around! I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far, Miss Trish has been working really hard on it. I don't have much for you guys, I'm super tired. Miss Trish and I were emailing back and forth about the next chapter late last night, I think maybe around 4 am my time? I have tests today, someone save me. My single functional brain cell is on vacation.

Just a quick edit: What Miss Trish is trying to explain in her author's note is, we'll be adding the concept she explained below into the story. If that isn't your cup of tea, I'd suggest you read through the trigger warnings in the beginning author's notes very carefully before proceeding through any upcoming chapters, just in case.

Well, anyways, I'll see you guys next time. Love you, kiddos! Happy reading!

~BlackWolfFire

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter, and please let me know what you think! I'll try not to take forever next update, I promise, buuttt, with work, and relationships and family, that all comes first lol. ANYWAYS, so, here's what I wanted to tell you guys, my beta and I talked (very early this morning at 4am her time and 7am my time lol) so, this idea, I'm going to include into this story, and it all came about due to my best friends little girl, Grace (not her real name due to privacy reasons), last year had been violated at school, numerous times. It finally got to the point that my best friend had finally asked Grace why she didn't want to go to school (she'd argue and always asked to skip school) and so she finally told her. Sooo, she hadn't gotten the justice that she needs, and I don't think she ever will. She never came forward and told her parents who did that to her. So, in the coming chapters, it'll be settled, and eventually it'll all come out, and when the time comes I'll make sure to post a warning about it in the authors note. Hopefully that all came out okay and you guys understand it lol, it's a bit hard to get it from my head to this document lol.

Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for another update!

TriciaMarie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Heyy everyone! Sorry for this super duper late posting! There was so much going on the last couple months! Most of it was because of my work. It was the end of our contract and we weren't sure if we were gonna go on strike or not (I work for FCA: Fiat Chrysler Automobile) most of my focus was on the contract, then Thanksgiving came and went, then all these Christmas parties. And I just didn't have time to really focus on this story. So I do apologize! Hope you guys are sticking with this! I also hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years! Here's to a great 2020!

Also, I like to thank those that reviewed my last chapter

And a big shout out to my beta BlackWolfFire for checking things over for me!

Onto the story!

TriciaMarie

P.S, who's ready for the new episode of Criminal Minds this week?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 3

**At the Hotchner's….**

Will pulled up into the driveway at the Hotchner's, and told the kids to make sure to grab their things. Before JJ could knock on the door, the front door opened, revealing a little girl with light brown hair put up in a ponytail, and brown eyes. The little girl looks up and sees JJ and Will, and says, "Hi Aunt JJ and Uncle Will!"

"Hey Sawyer," JJ chuckles, "How are ya?"

"I'm good," Sawyer answers, then steps aside and says, "you can come in. Momma and daddy are out back."

"Should you be answering the door, young lady?" Will jokes.

"I...uhm…" Sawyer starts, blushing. "Jack said it was okay."

"He's just teasing ya Sawyer," JJ tells the young girl, as she and everyone walked into the house. "Your parents are out back, you said?"

Sawyer looks up at JJ and replies, "Yep."

While JJ and Will followed Jack to the backyard, the girls went upstairs to Sawyer's room. Walking into the backyard, JJ and Will see Aaron over by the grill, getting it ready. "Hey Aaron."

Aaron looked up from what he was doing and replies, "Hey JJ, Will, glad you could make it."

"Of course," JJ responds. "Need help with anything?"

Aaron shook his head. "We actually got everything. Just sit back and relax," he insisted.

Nodding her head, JJ and Will walked over to the patio table and sat next to Spencer and his wife, "Hey Spence, Bailee. How are things? The baby?"

"Hey guys, things are going good. The baby is good, but found out the other day, we're actually having twins." Spencer replies with a huge smile on his face

"Twins, huh? That'll be fun," Will says. "Any names picked out?"

"Yep, twins. We have a couple names picked out, one if it was a boy or a girl. So now we need to come up with an extra name each just in case." Bailee answers, while subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"Did I hear you say twins? You two are having twins?" The two couples heard.

Spencer looks over towards the voice and answers, "Yes Derek, that is correct. We are having twins. Not sure if it's two girls or two boys or one of each. But we are having twins."

"Well, by golly, congratulations Spencer, and Bailee," Derek replies as he sits down next to Will.

"Thanks," both Spencer and Bailee replies. "Where's Savannah?" Spencer asks, noticing Derek's wife isn't with him.

"She's coming. Had to take little man to the bathroom once we got here," Derek answers.

Before any of them could respond, they heard a kid ask, "Hey mom?"

Derek looked up and seen a brown haired, blue eyed girl and asks, "Is this Cassandra? Girl, when did you get so tall?"

"Hi uncle Derek, yes it's me," Cassandra answers, blushing. Shrugging her shoulders she replies, "I dunno. I just did..?"

JJ chuckles at the exchange and says, "She hit a growth spurt within the last few weeks. Guess it's been a minute since you saw the kids last."

"Dang right it has been," Derek agrees.

Cassandra looks over at her mom and asks, "mom, is it okay if Skyler stays over tonight?"

"Not tonight she can't," JJ tells her.

"Please? Can she?" Cassandra asks, giving her mom the puppy dog look while folding her hands in front of her, like a begging motion.

"Cass, I said no. It's a school night. Now stop asking," JJ tells her sternly, not giving into her daughters puppy dog look.

"Ugh! That's not fair!" Cassandra replies as she turned away while stomping her feet.

"Well, looks like she's already got the teenage attitude part down. And here I thought Alexis hit it super early with the attitude," Will says, facing his wife.

"She is a preteen," JJ tells him, agreeing.

"Speaking of kids, where are they all? Figured they'd be out in the pool by now," Spencer chimes in.

"I think they're just changing or something. Either that or catching up with each other before they decide to come out here, that'd be my guess anyway," Will responds.

"Hey, guys. Where're the kids?"

They all look up to see who spoke and JJ answers, "hey Peyton. We think they're all inside still. I was about to go in and check on the kids."

Peyton shakes her head no, and says, "That's okay, I'll go check, you can stay and catch up."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind," JJ asks, getting ready to go in if need be.

"Positive," Peyton tells her honestly.

"Alright. If our kids are causing trouble just send them to us," JJ replies.

"Will do!" Peyton heads inside to check on the children.

**Meanwhile upstairs in Sawyer's room…**

"Hey Lex, is it true that your teacher is leaving? A kid in my class, Jacob, told me that his best friend David, who is in your class, told him that your teacher is leaving." Sawyer asks her best friend putting a shirt on over her swimsuit.

"Yeah, Mrs. Davidson, she's leaving. She told us that her husband got some kind of job offer, and that's why she's leaving," Alexis confirms her to her best friend. "I guess it's out of state. I'm kind of sad she's leaving. She is so awesome."

"Do you know who is going to replace her?"

Sticking her clothes in her bag, Alexis faces her best friend and says, "I'm not sure. Mrs. Davidson isn't sure who is going to take over for her. But I hope it's someone really cool, and just as nice as Mrs. Davidson."

"Oh! Maybe you'll get Mr. Fletcher, or Miss Bradley, they're awesome teachers! I've had Miss Bradley, she was our sub one day, and she let us watch a movie, as long as we were good, of course. She didn't even send home homework!" Sawyer tells Alexis excitedly.

Both girls walked out of the room, stopping at the hall closet to grab some towels. Agreeing, Alexis replies, once Sawyer gave her, her towel. "I had Miss Bradley before as a sub too, she's super nice. I'd like to have her as our teacher. I wonder if she will take over."

Just as the two girls are walking towards the stairs, they heard a voice ask, "If who will take over? You two going outside?"

Both girls turn around and see their older sisters, and Sawyer responds, "Yes, we're going to get in the pool. Alexis was telling me about her teacher leaving."

"Lex, your teacher is leaving? When did this happen?" Cassandra asks, curiously.

"Yes, found out last week that she was leaving," Alexis answers her sister.

Cassandra walks up to her sister and asks, "You forgot to mention this because…?"

Alexis shrugs. "I dunno, I just forgot. Are you done asking questions? I'm ready to go swimming."

"There you kids are," they heard, just before Cassandra could respond.

"Hi momma, we were on our way outside," Sawyer tells her mom.

"You kids better get going outside. Where are the boys at?" Peyton asks the kids.

"I think they're in Jack's room," Skylar answers her mom.

Peyton walks towards her step-sons room, she faces the older two girls and asks, "You two on your way outside?"

"Yes. We were heading out to the pool." Skyler answers her mom.

All four girls head downstairs, while Peyton knocks on the door to Jacks' room, hearing a "come in", she cracks the door and peeks her head in and says, "You boys coming outside anytime soon?"

"In a minute, we were just catching up," Jack answers.

"Alright, don't be too long, everyone is pretty much here," Peyton tells them.

"We won't," Jack promises.

Peyton closes Jacks door and walks back downstairs and out the back door. Just as she was about to open the back dork, Peyton happens to look ever here shoulder and see Emily walking towards her. "Hey Emily, how are ya?"

"Hey Peyton, I'm good," Emily answers, following Peyton outside.

"That's good, everyone is out back, I think we're just waiting on Penelope and Kevin to get here, and Dave too."

"Oh good, then I'm not the last to arrive," Emily chuckles.

"Hey Emily! Bout time you show up," JJ calls out to her friend.

"Funny, I'm not the last one. Seems Penelope, Kevin, and Dave aren't here either," Emily responds, taking a seat next to JJ.

Before anyone could respond, Alexis and Sawyer both walk up to everyone at the table and Sawyer asks, "Are you guys going to get in the pool at all?"

"We probably will here in a little while," JJ answers her.

"I'll tell you guys what. If you can get Spencer to get in the pool, I'll join you guys," Derek spoke up.

"Really?" Alexis ask's, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," Derek confirms, smirking.

Both girls turn towards Spencer and Sawyer giving him the best puppy dog look she could muster and asks, "Uncle Spencer, can you pleeeeeeeease join us in the pool? Pleeeeeease?"

Smirking at Sawyer, Spencer replies, "I was planning on getting in later. So can you wait a little longer?"

"Nooo, pleeeease uncle Spencer? We want you to join us, like right now," Sawyer begs.

Before Spencer could get a word in, Alexis speaks up and says, "Wait, Sawyer, I have an idea. Follow me."

"Uhm, okay," Sawyer replies, following her best friend towards the pool.

Facing her best friend, Alexis asks, "Do you have a bucket? Like even a sand castle bucket?"

Scrunching up her face in thought, Sawyer answers, "I think we do. It might be in the pool shed, we can look there."

"Okay, let's go!" Alexis tells her.

Alexis and Sawyer walk quickly over to the pool shed. Just as Sawyer was opening the door, they heard, "What are you girls doing?"

Sawyer looks up, sees her dad and answers, "Nothing daddy. We're just looking for some pool toys, that's all."

"Uh huhh. Well don't go playing in there, find what you need and get out. Alright?" Aaron tells his daughter.

"Yes sir, we will," Sawyer tells him.

After Aaron walked away, they made sure no one else, especially their uncle Spencer was around, Alexis starts to tell Sawyer the plan. "Alright, this is what I was thinking. Uncle Spencer said that he was going to get in the pool later right? Well, what if we take the buckets and we throw a bucket of water all over him when he's not looking? Then he'd have to get in the pool!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do it! We may need some help getting him distracted though." Sawyer agrees with the plan.

"What if we got one of our siblings in on the action? They could distract him for us," Alexis suggested.

"Let's do it!" Sawyer tells her excitedly. Then happens to look in the corner and sees a small sand castle bucket, "Look! I found it! Let's put some random pool toys in it so it doesn't seem suspicious."

Both girls grabbed random pool toy items and stuck them in the bucket, once they thought they had more than enough, they closed up the pool shed and walked over to the pool, and sat on the steps. Cassandra seen the girls and swam over to them, with Skylar right behind her. "What are you two up too?"

"What makes you think we are up to anything?" Alexis ask's her sister.

Alexis, I know you. You have a bucket of toys, that even I know you could care less about playing with," Cassandra tells her, trying to keep her shoulders right below the water.

"Okay fine. Uncle Derek told us that if we could get Spencer into the pool, then he would get in. So I figured, if we," Alexis starts, then stops, looking around, making sure her uncle Spencer was still at the table. Seeing that he was, she faces her sister again, and continues, "if we take this bucket and fill it with water, then we could dump it on him, then he'd have to get in the pool."

Cassandra and Skylar looks at each other and Skyler asks, "How are you going to do that? He's going to be suspicious of the bucket."

"That's where you guys come in. We were wondering if you guys could help us distract him. So we can dump the bucket on him," Sawyer answers.

Cassandra responds, "That's a good idea. But I think I have an even better idea, and we'll need to involve the boys too."

"Yes! What's the idea?" Alexis asks her older sister excitedly.

"Well, this is what we're going to do, but first," Cassandra answers, then faces her best friend and says, "can you go get the boys? Tell them their presence is wanted."

"Sure," Skyler responds, then swims to the other side of the pool to get the boys.

Watching her best friend swim away, Cassandra turns to face the two younger girls, and says, "this is what we are going to do. You two, are going to show uncle Spencer some tricks, whatever it is you want to show him. We'll have one of the boys sneak up behind him and do a cannonball, while you two do your little tricks to distract uncle Spencer. Skyler and I will be nearby, just talking like we normally do on the side of the pool. That won't be suspicious."

"I'm liking this idea!" Sawyer exclaims excitedly.

"Now, the other two boys will do what their currently doing, playing basketball. So one of you two will call Uncle Spencer over, you two do your things. While he's distracted one of the boys will do a cannonball. That should hopefully get him to agree to getting into the pool," Cassandra confirms.

Once the boys got to the same side as the girls, Cassandra goes ahead and fills them in on what's going to happen. Michael responds with, "I can do the cannonball. I'd love to get uncle Spencer wet."

"Perfect! I figured you would," Cassandra tells him, getting excited with the plan. "So, all three of you will go back down to the pool, one of the girls will call him over, and they'll start showing him their little tricks, whatever that may be. Once they get him over to the pool, and in the middle of their little tricks, that's when Michael will do his thing."

"This is going to be so fun!" Skyler says. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Me neither, it'll be epic, that's for sure." Cassandra agrees. "Alright, everyone to your places, and Lex, Sawyer, wait till Skyler and I get to the side of the pool, and wait five minutes before calling uncle Spencer over. During that time, go ahead and figure out what you want to do."

All the kids went to their designated areas of the pool, the boy's back by the basketball goal, and the two older girls on the side of the pool, with Alexis and Sawyer sitting on the steps. Alexis and Sawyer look to each other, and Alexis asks, "so, what do we do?"

"Well, you can do a somersault in the pool right?" Sawyer asks her.

Alexis nods her head and says, "yeah I can! I know! I can do two in a row without having to come up for air, I can show him that!"

"Okay. You do that, and I'll do two backward flips in a row without coming up for air," Sawyer tells her. Then she looks over at the table where all the adults are at, which now includes their aunt Penelope, their uncle Kevin, and uncle Dave.

Sawyer takes a quick look over at her older sister and her sister's best friend. She sees her sister give her the thumbs up, and Sawyer faces Alexis and says, "alright, are you ready?"

Nodding her head, Alexis replies, "I'm ready!"

Both Alexis and Sawyer swim to the side of the pool that's closest to the adults, and Sawyer calls out, "Uncle Spencer!"

Spencer turns to face the girls and answers, "yes?"

"Can you come over here? Please?" Sawyer asks.

"Alright, I'm coming," Spencer tells them as he gets up out of the chair to go see what his two nieces wanted. "Alright, I'm here. What do you two need?"

"Well," Alexis starts, "We have a couple tricks we want to show you. Wanna see?"

"Yeah! Want to see?" Sawyer mimics.

"Okay, sure. Show me what your tricks are," Spencer tells them.

"I'll go first. I can do two somersaults in a row without coming up for air!" Alexis tells him, as she backs away enough to be able to do her trick.

While Alexis was showing Spencer her trick, Michael had gotten out of the pool, and walked over to the table and told the adults they should have their cameras going on video. Not telling them why, he walked back towards the pool to get ready to do his cannonball. Just as he got ready, Sawyer was in the middle of doing her trick. Finally when she came up for air, Michael took that as his cue and ran towards the pool, got as close as he could to Spencer to be able to splash him, and did a cannonball. All the kids and the adults erupted in laughter at Spencer, being all soaked. Alexis swims close to her uncle and asks. "well uncle Spencer, can you get in the pool now?"

Spencer, who was soaking wet, lifted his arms and shook off the water. He looks to the girls and says, "If I were you two, I'd be swimming away." Then he takes his shirt off, and jumps in the pool, and swim towards the giggling girls.

Spencer catches up to the girls, and picks Sawyer up first and tossed her in the air. Sawyer let out a squeal, and yells, while in the air, "Uncle Spencer!" Spencer laughed and faced Alexis and swam over to her. Alexis saw Spencer swimming towards her and she lets out a laugh and tries to get away.

"You can't get away from me, Alexis LaMontagne!" Spencer tells her as he caught her arm. He pulled her close to him to be able to get a grip and toss her in the air.

"No! Uncle Spence, please, don't!" Alexis squeals, while laughing. Spencer picks her up out of the pool and ends up tossing her in the air.

After watching her best friend get tossed in the pool, Sawyer swam to the edge of the pool and says, "Uncle Derek, we got uncle Spencer into the pool, can you join now?"

"You're not going to let this go if I don't, are ya?" Derek replies with a grin.

Sawyer gave a thought and says, "nope! Besides, you promised you'd get in if we got Uncle Spencer in the pool!"

"You did promise them, babe," Derek's wife, Savannah tells him.

Derek gets up and says, "Alright, give me a few minutes."

"Yay!" Sawyer exclaims, then swims off to where Alexis and Spencer were.

A little while later, all the adults, besides Aaron who was tending to the grill, had gotten in the pool. The men and the boys were in the deep end side of the pool playing basketball, while the women and the girls, and Hank on the shallow end of the pool playing happily in the water.

TBC

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapterly Message From the Beta:

Hello! Good morning/afternoon/whatever time it is for y'all wonderful kiddos, how is everyone? I have yet to tell Miss Trish (she'll know by the time this is posted) but I might have to take a break from beta reading the next chapter. Being a writer myself, I tend to write a bunch all at once and ignore those little sharp pains I get (anyone else get those?) in my right hand, and have injured the tendons in both of my hands. I'm on restriction from typing anything outside of whatever is absolutely necessary (so schoolwork and nothing else, really) so don't tell my mother or girlfriend I'm writing this note for you guys! I hope I can get back on track (hurt my ankle as well, I dunno how long it'll be until I can run again) by the time Miss Trish has the next chapter ready, because I really like beta reading this story. It's been a load of fun getting to know Miss Trish, following this story, and seeing how far we've come since this story began. Happy 2020, amazing beans! Let's make it fantastic, just like you! 3

-BlackWolfFire (Liz)

**A/N**: Well, there you guys go! Another chapter up and posted! Hope you enjoyed it! I am currently in the works of writing the next chapter and hopefully I'll get it posted/updated a lot faster then this chapter. Again, I apologize for the super super late posting. Lemme know what you guys think, and give any suggestions of what you'd like to see in the next chapter or even in the story! Just leave a review and leave your ideas! Cyber cookies for those that do! Thanks for sticking with this, and I'll update Sooner!

Thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyy everyone! Hope your week has gone well! I think this is probably the quickest update I've done in a looong while! Fingers crossed I'll be able to keep up with it, and post just as quickly. I'm currently thinking of the next chapter, and will be starting it as soon as this chapter is posted. I'd like to give thanks to the reviewers that reviewed the story, I appreciate you guys!

**Daisyangel **\- Thanks for the review, glad your liking the story so far! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, which hopefully will be up and posted soon!

**Caroliney Hotchner **\- I've been good, how have you been? Glad your loving the story, please stay tuned for the next chapter!

Well, I'll let you get on with reading this chapter, and please leave a review at the end!

Thanks,

TriciaMarie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 4

While everyone was in the pool, Aaron had just finished grilling burgers and hotdogs. Putting the last burger from the grill onto the plate, Aaron called to everyone, "food's ready! Time to eat."

The kids and adults all got out of the pool and grabbed their towels, proceeding to dry off. "Women and children can go first, us guys can go after," Derek announced. Once they were all dried off, they each grabbed a plate, and filled their plates up with food. Sawyer, after she got her plate of food, walked up to Alexis and asked, "sit next to me?"

"Of course!" Alexis replied as she scooped some Mac & Cheese onto her plate.

Both girls walked over to the card table and placed their plates down, sitting down on the folding chairs. "We should see about you coming over tonight Sawyer, we could totally go to school together!" Alexis told her best friend, taking a bite of her hotdog.

"That would be awesome! We should ask after dinner," Sawyer replies excitedly.

"What's going on?"

Alexis looks up and sees her older sister, as she took another bite of her hotdog and says, "I was gonna ask mom and dad if Sawyer could stay the night tonight."

"No can do, squirt. I already tried asking mom if Skyler could stay the night. She said no. Not on a school night," Cassandra tells her little sister, quoting their mom.

Alexis and Sawyer look at each other and simultaneously said, "bummer."

"I think you guys hang out to much," Cassandra told them sitting next to her sister. Seeing her best friend Skyler, Cassandra motioned her over to sit next to her. "Sky, do you agree? These two hang out too much? They're practically in sync with each other."

"Totally! I think you two need to have some time apart," Skyler agreed, taking a seat.

"Hey!" Both girls replied.

"See what I mean?" Cassandra exclaimed, pointing to the girls.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" they heard a male voice ask. All the girls looked up, and saw the boys with plates of food standing next to the table.

"Hey Henry. Nothing really. You guys can join if you want." Skyler told them, scooting her chair over to make room.

"Alright, guys?" Henry asked, turning to face his brother and best friend.

"That's fine," the boys agreed. They all grabbed a chair and sat around the small card table. Alexis and Sawyer ended up sharing a seat, they were both small enough.

"I have an idea for when it gets darker out!" Cassandra announced, after a few minutes of near silence, bar the contented sounds of the boys (noisily) enjoying their food, much to the disgust of the girls.

"What's that?" Michael asked, looking up at his sister curiously.

"What if we played hide and go seek in the dark? We would use flashlights, of course, so we can see where we are going. Of course we'd have to turn them off once we are hidden. What do you all think?"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" the kids chimed in.

"We'll wait until it gets closer to dark when we play. Jack, Sky, you guys get the flashlights. Now, do we wanna be on teams? Or just have one tagger?" Cassandra asked.

Everyone looked around the table, a few shrugging their shoulders. "How about we just have one tagger? That would most likely be best." Michael suggested.

Cassandra shrugged, replying, "hmm, okay. That will work."

"Okay, we have a plan! Who wants to play Marco Polo after dinner?" Skyler asked.

**Adults table…**

While the adults were all talking, and catching up, Alexis skipped up to her mom and asked, "momma, is it okay if we got back into the pool?"

JJ half turned to face her daughter. "I don't mind, as long as you've finished your food."

"Yes," Alexis replied immediately, nodding her head.

"Wait at least ten minutes before getting back in," JJ reminded her.

"Okay," Alexis told her, and started to walk away.

"Lex, go ahead and relay that to all the kids, please," Aaron called after her retreating figure.

"Okay," Alexis replied, then walked back to the table.

"Why is it, that when the kids want something, they always come to me, and completely disregard their father? Or is it just my kids?" JJ asked her closest friends. The guys are seated on one side of the table and the women on the other.

"I haven't a clue. The same thing happens to me too, especially the girls, not so much Jack. But Sawyer and Skyler, they can't even ask their dad," Peyton agreed. "What about you Savannah? Hank always come to you, or Derek?"

After taking a drink of her drink, Savannah answered, "he always manages to find me, even if Derek is in the same room with him. Most of the time, it gets so annoying. I'm lucky I just got him, I can't imagine having three or four kids all coming to me for various reasons."

"Girl, you're lucky. Thankfully it's not too bad, it's just mostly Alexis, considering she's the youngest. The other three will usually go see Will. Unless they can't find him." JJ told Savannah, then turned to Penelope and Emily. "Be glad you guys don't have any kids. They're always up your butt almost twenty-four seven."

"No kids for me. At least not yet. Kevin doesn't seem like he's in a hurry to start a family, which is quite alright with me," Penelope told them, laughing softly.

Laughing, Emily suggested, "if you girls don't have anything planned on Friday evening, do you think we could figure out a place to meet up? As long as we don't get called out for a case."

"Absolutely nothing scheduled for me," Peyton agreed cheerfully.

All the women agreed that they were free unless they had to be out of town for a case. Emily then spoke up again. "Okay, so as long as we are all free, what do you girls say to a girls night out?"

"I'm in! Let's do it!" they all answer.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, what's going on?" Derek asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, Derek, if you _must_ know," JJ replied in a fake haughty voice, making Emily and Penelope chuckle. " We're having a girls night out Friday. Unless we get called out for a case," she added.

"Well you girls have your night out, us guys can take the kids and go do something," Aaron suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Are you volunteering us to watch the kids, while they're out having a girls night?" Derek demanded of Aaron.

"Well, wouldn't you be watching your kid anyways? You _are_ a dad now, and isn't it also your responsibility to be with said kid?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's...that's besides the point, Hotch!" Derek spluttered.

"What is the point, Derek?" Aaron asked him, a smirk growing on his face.

Derek sighed, rubbing his hands against his face, and muttered, "_my_ kid? I can deal with that. All these rugrats, not so much. No bueno."

"Ya know Derek, you aren't the only one on kid duty, we're all going to be on kid duty," Spencer spoke up. "We can take them to, like, Holiday World or something."

"I can be the DD, since, well, I can't drink," Bailey informed the girls, indicating her small but pregnant belly.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Bailey," Emily said sympathetically.

"It's all right really. 'Sides, I don't mind being the driver. You girls can enjoy your night, and I'll still have a good time. I can record videos and take pictures in case anything were to happen." Bailey promised, giggling.

"Then it's settled! Girl's night Friday night. The guys have the kids. This will be a lot of fun!" Penelope said excitedly.

A few hours went by, and the adults and kids were all enjoying each other's company. Once it had gotten dark, and as planned, all the kids were playing hide and seek in the dark, while the adults sat on the sidelines talking idly. JJ happened to look down at her watch, and exclaimed, "oh wow, it's getting late." She turned to the rest of the adults. "We should get the kids and start heading home," she informed everyone apologetically.

"I'll go round them up, if you want to get your stuff," Will offered as he walked towards the kids, "Attention, LaMontagne children, it's time to go!"

"Daddy, do we have too?"

"Yes Alexis, you do. Come on," Will told her sternly as all four of his kids walked towards him.

Savannah turned towards her little one. "Come on, Hank, you too little man."

Hank ran over to his mom, arms held up. "Mommy!"

The rest of the kids all came running back to their parents. Everyone had made sure to pick up their belongings. After saying goodbye to everyone, JJ and Will led their kids out the side gate, and out towards their car. "Okay kids, get in, and get buckled." JJ told them, opening the passenger side door. The kids each mumbled an okay, or yes ma'am, before getting into the vehicle.

"Did you guys complete your homework?" Will asked them.

A chorus of yes's floated through the car, the kids answering their father, and then, "Wait, daddy! Did you check my math homework? You said you would!"

"You had homework Alexis?" JJ asked her.

"I did. Henry helped me with my math. But daddy said he'd look it over, and told me to place it on the table." Alexis answered her mother, close to tears.

Before anyone could continue, Will stated, "That's right. I'll look it over tonight when we get home. I completely forgot, kiddo, I'm sorry. If Henry helped, I'm sure it's okay."

"Okay," Alexis responded, still sniffling slightly.

**At the house…**

Once everyone had gotten inside, JJ instructed the kids to put all their wetsuits in the washer to get washed, then to each take a shower, with Alexis going in her and Will's bathroom to shower, and one of the boys or Cassandra using the other shower. Meanwhile, Will went over to the table to check over Alexis' math homework.

The kids were doing their own thing, taking showers or just getting ready for school the next morning, JJ glimpsed her oldest daughter and asked, "hey Cass, do you know where your sister is?"

Cassandra looked up and answers, "I think she's in her room, getting her pajamas on."

"Run on up and get her for me? Well, actually, it's your dad that needs her," JJ corrected herself, heading for the laundry room.

Cassandra ran up to get her sister, sending her downstairs, then went to her own room. Alexis walked out and headed down the stairs, looking for her dad. "Momma, where's daddy?"

JJ scrunched up her nose in thought. "I think he's still in the dining room kiddo," she finally said as she passed her daughter.

"Okay, thanks." Alexis then proceeded to walk into the dining room. "Daddy?" she asked when she saw Will sitting at the counter.

"Hey kiddo, come here for a minute," Will called out to her.

Alexis walked over to her dad, starting to nervously fidget with her fingers. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Will asked, confused. "No, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Just looked over your math homework and it seems like you did well. I don't see any mistakes. Henry did a good job helping you too."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks daddy, for looking over my math homework," Alexis called.

"You're welcome, monkey. Go put this in your folder and put it in your book bag so you don't forget it." Will told her, holding up her math homework. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes sir, and I did," Alexis answered.

Standing up, Will says, "Good, now go put that away in your bag, and get ready for bed."

Alexis took the paper from her dad, and headed up the stairs obediently.

Will walked out into the living room, and looked at his wife, watching the news. Plopping onto the couch beside her, he asked, "Anything decent on?"

JJ glanced over at her husband. "No, not really. Just the news, nothing on there either. Just waiting for the weather to pop up to see what it's gonna be like for tomorrow."

"I think it's going to be decent out. But I'm not quite positive."

"This is why I'm checking the news, hun," JJ told him, smirking.

"Right," Will replied, getting up.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked.

Will turned and faced his wife before walking out of the room, "I'm going to go hop in the shower, hopefully the kids haven't taken all the hot water yet."

"Save me some, will ya?" JJ scolded.

"Hmm...no, I think I'll take it all," Will joked.

"You better not, or you'll be sleeping in the doghouse, mister!" JJ teased.

Will started laughing. "What doghouse? We don't even have a dog."

"What's going on?" Will and JJ heard one of their boys ask.

"Hey Henry. It's nothing, your father is being a dork. Get your shower in? Got everything ready for tomorrow?" JJ answered her son.

Henry looked at his parents confused. "Uhm, yeah. Everything is ready. I'm just going on up to bed. Michael said he'd be down later, I think to say goodnight also."

"Night Henry," JJ said, standing up and giving her oldest a hug.

"Night mom, dad," Henry replied, giving his mom a hug.

"Goodnight bud." Will ruffled his hair. Henry ducked away, hiding a grin.

Not too long after Henry left the room, Michael and Cassandra come in, with Alexis trailing behind them. "I'm going to bed, I am beat." Michael told his parents, then continued, "also, before I forget, would it be alright if I went to Zac's after school tomorrow? It's so we can work more on our science project."

"That would be up to your father," JJ informed him. "I don't really care. Will?"

Will looked over at his wife, then returned his gaze to his son. "Hmm...just be home in time for dinner."

Michael looked at his dad and rolled his eyes. "Dad. Come on."

"Okay, fine, no later than 9:30," Will relented.

"That, I can do. Good night," Michael told him, then his mom, and dad.

JJ looked over at her oldest daughter. "Going to bed?"

Cassandra shook her head no. "I'm actually just going to read and most likely fall asleep."

"Okay, just don't stay up too late young lady, you have school in the morning," JJ reminded her.

"I won't," Cassandra promised. "Good night."

"Goodnight baby, sleep well," JJ told her, hugging her.

"Night sweetheart," Will said, also giving his daughter a hug.

Watching his oldest daughter leave the room, Will noticed his youngest. "Shouldn't you be in bed, little one?"

Alexis, fidgeting, answered, "I was waiting for you and mommy."

"Alright then, come on," JJ told her, ushering her out and up the stairs.

Alexis lead her parents on up to her room, "Okay kiddo, get in bed." Will tells his youngest.

Going over and hopping in bed, Alexis gets under her blankets. "goodnight baby girl."

"Night momma, night daddy," Alexis replies, with a yawn.

"Goodnight monkey," Will says, bending over to give his daughter a hug, followed by a kiss on the forehead. JJ followed suit and also hugged and kissed her daughter. They both walked out once Alexis rolled over into her side.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower," Will states as they both walk towards their bedroom.

"Alright," JJ says as she takes her phone, plugs it in and places it on the nightstand. "Oh and don't take all the hot water. Need to get this chlorine off myself too."

"Well, ya know. Kids are in bed, could just save water and take a shower together," Will suggests, as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

Before JJ could reply, her cell goes off, and she answers, "Hello?"

"_JJ it's Aaron. I need you to come in. We have a case. Strauss called me a few minutes ago,_" Aaron tells her apologetically.

"Seriously?" JJ sighs, "Alright, what's the case?"

"_I'll explain when everyone gets there. I'm calling Derek and Emily next,_" Aaron answers.

"Okay. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll be there," JJ tells him as she goes to grab her go bag.

"_I'm sorry JJ. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important,_" Aaron apologizes.

"It's okay, I understand. I'll see you soon," JJ tells him before hanging up. She turns and faces Will, "That was Aaron. There's a case. Not sure what. Strauss called and had him take the case."

"Need me to drive you?" Will asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

"No, it's okay. I can drive," JJ tells him as they both walk out into the hall. "So much for that shower."

Both JJ and Will walk out into the hall to head down the stairs. Once they reached the stairs, they both heard, "mom?"

JJ turns around and says, "Cass, sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I got thirsty," Cassandra answers. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I got called in. Listen to your father while I'm gone, okay?" JJ tells her.

"I will," Cassandra tells her. Then she walks up to her and gives her a hug, "Careful, I love you."

JJ hugs her daughter back, "I will kiddo, I love you too. Now go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Cassandra replies. "I'm going to get a drink first."

Cassandra went down the stairs after her parents to get a drink of water. JJ and Will go to the garage door, through the kitchen, and JJ opens the door, faces her husband, "Tell the kids in the morning. I'll let you know when we land, and when to let the kids call after school sometime."

"I certainly will. Just be careful, I love you," Will tells her as he gives her a hug and kisses her goodbye.

JJ hugs her husband back, "I will. I love you too."

Will opens the driver door for JJ as she throws her go bag into the passenger seat and climbs into the driver's seat. Stepping back after closing the driver door, Will presses the garage door opener and waves to his wife. JJ backed out of the garage and out onto the street. Once his wife had left, he closed the garage door, and walked back into the house. He looks over at Cassandra and says, "Get your drink?"

"I did. I was just about to go back upstairs to bed," Cassandra tells him.

"Alright, good night. I'll see you in the morning," Will tells her, making sure the lights were off in the kitchen, and making sure the door to the garage was locked.

"Night dad," Cassandra tells him, then heads on up to her room.

Will continues to go through the house to make sure the lights and tv were off. Then goes and checks the doors and windows. Once everything was all shut off, he headed upstairs to his room and got his shower then climbed into bed. Getting his phone out, and before placing it on the charger, he sends a quick message to his wife, to let him know when she made it to work, and when they land. With that, he placed his phone on the nightstand and went to sleep himself.

TBC…

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Message From The Beta!

(Miss Trish, the whole "to be continued" thing is a bit more ominous than I think you're intending it to be, lol)

Heyo, how's everyone been? This was a fast update, I was kind of startled when I got an email from Miss Trish saying she was done and ready to post. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

Alright, I'm gonna go take a nap. Catch y'all later!

~BlackWolfFire (Liz)

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Like always, please leave a review, all criticism is welcome, good or bad. I promise not to take it to heart. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please leave it in a review and we will see what we can do to add it! Got a few ideas going for future chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heyy everyone! Hope you guys are all doing well! I don't have much to report, its currently 4:42 am my time (Indiana). Great news though, this is probably by far the longest chapter I have written, like over 6,000 words, and 20 pages! Lol, so hopefully it'll make up for the somewhat of a lack of update. Lol, at least it hasn't been over a month since I last updated. So yay! Lol. Well, I hope you all have a great day, or night, wherever you are at. I would like to thank my beta for giving this a look over, so thank you BlackWolfFire.

I would also like to thank Caroliny Hotchner for her review, so thank you, and you are absolutely welcome! I'm so glad you love my stories.

I shall let you all continue onto the story!

Thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Previously on Growing up…._

_Will opens the driver door for JJ as she throws her go bag into the passenger seat and climbs into the driver's seat. Stepping back after closing the driver door, Will presses the garage door opener and waves to his wife. JJ backed out of the garage and out onto the street. Once his wife had left, he closed the garage door, and walked back into the house. He looks over at Cassandra and says, "Get your drink?"_

"_I did. I was just about to go back upstairs to bed," Cassandra tells him._

"_Alright, good night. I'll see you in the morning," Will tells her, making sure the lights were off in the kitchen, and making sure the door to the garage was locked._

"_Night dad," Cassandra tells him, then heads on up to her room._

_Will continues to go through the house to make sure the lights and tv were off. Then goes and checks the doors and windows. Once everything was all shut off, he headed upstairs to his room and got his shower then climbed into bed. Getting his phone out, and before placing it on the charger, he sends a quick message to his wife, to let him know when she made it to work, and when they land. With that, he placed his phone on the nightstand and went to sleep himself._

Chapter 5

The next morning, Will got up around six am and went to his oldest room to wake him up for school, before going and waking up his other two. Knocking on the door, Will opened it. "Henry, bud, it's time to get up."

"Yeah, dad, I'm already up," Henry responded, putting his socks on.

Will walked into his son's room, "Get up early?"

"I did. Woke up a little early, like 5:30. Couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go ahead and get ready for school."

"Alright. By the way, your mom got called into work for a case last night. I'll be getting home a little late. So I'm going to need you to sit with the girls, mainly Alexis. Cassandra would deny that she needs a sitter," Will chuckled, then continued, "Michael also won't be home till late tonight. He'll be going over to Zac's tonight after school."

"Okay, that's fine," Henry agreed.

Will closed his son's door, and proceeded to go wake Michael and Cassandra up for school. Making sure they were both up and moving, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. A little while later, Michael and Cassandra come downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Will sees his two kids and tells Michael, "Mike, just so you know, your mom had to take off for work last night. There was a case that came up. Once you get done over at your friends, just come straight home please."

Michael took a bite of cereal then says, "Okay. Any idea on what its about?"

"Nope," Will answers, "You two just about ready for school? Where's Henry?"

"We are. Henry's in the living room putting his shoes on," Cassandra answers.

"You guys better get on out there so you don't miss the bus," Will tells them, looking at the time on the stove. "Alexis still in bed?"

"She is," Michael tells him, putting his and Cassandra's dishes into the sink, after rinsing them off.

"Alright," Will says, "hurry up and make sure you get outside, I need to go hop in the shower before I have to get Alexis up."

"Yes sir," They both say. Going out to the living room to get their shoes from the foyer. Once all three kids were ready, they all grabbed their things said goodbye to their dad, and headed outside to wait for the bus.

Will watched the kids head on out before locking the door. Just as was about to walk away, he saw the bus pull up and his three oldest got on the bus. On his way to his bedroom, Will stops and peeks in on his youngest. Seeing that Alexis was still sound asleep, he went on to his bedroom to get a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Will finishes his shower, and has gotten ready for work. He walks out of his room and heads to his youngest room, and wakes her up to get her ready for school. "Alexis, kiddo. It's time to get up sweetheart."

Alexis continues to sleep, unfazed by her dad. Will walks over to her and lighty shakes her shoulder, "Alexis, come on kiddo, time to get up."

Alexis slowly opens her eyes, looks up at her dad, and says, "Daddy, I don't want to go to school."

"Sorry kiddo, but you need to. Have to get that education," Will tells her, going to turn the light on.

"But, daddy," Alexis whines.

"Come on Lex', you need to get up. I'm not going to ask you again," Will tells her, trying not to get frustrated.

Alexis sits up in her bed, and says, "Okay."

Will walked out of his daughters room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a thermos cup and poured the remaining coffee into it. A few minutes later, Alexis walks into the kitchen, "Daddy?"

Will spots his daughter, grabbed a couple cereal boxes, for Alexis to choose from, and a bowl. "Yes kiddo."

"Where's momma at? Is she still in bed?" Alexis asks, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Which one do you want? Cinnamon toast crunch, or captain crunch? As for your mother she left for work last night," Will explains. "She won't be home for a few days give or take."

Alexis looked at the cereal boxes and chose cinnamon toast crunch, "Oh."

"You'll be able to talk to her later tonight when she's at the hotel. Henry will be home with you tonight and Cassandra. I have to work a little late tonight. So, I want you to behave for Henry," Will instructs, setting her bowl on the table for her, then pouring the milk onto the cereal.

"Yes sir," Alexis answers then takes a spoonful and takes a bite.

"Got everything ready? Brush your teeth?" Will asks his daughter after he straightened up the kitchen.

Taking a bite of her food, Alexis answers, "Yes, everything is ready. My teeth are brushed. Daddy?"

"Good. Yes kiddo?" Will responds.

"Can you brush my hair? Mommy brushes it for me," Alexis tells him.

"Go get your hairbrush and I'll brush it out for you," Will tells her, taking her now empty bowl.

Alexis gets up off the table and runs up the stairs to grab her hairbrush. Finding it in the bathroom, she rushes back down the stairs, and finds her dad in the living room, watching the morning news. "Here daddy," Alexis hands the brush to her dad.

"Have a seat, we'll figure this out," Will tells her. Once Alexis got seated on the floor in front of her dad. Will starts brushing her hair. Deciding it's best to leave it down, he brushes the knots out of his daughters hair. He tapped her lightly on the head with the brush, tells her to go put it up, and to get her school bag. Will shuts the TV off, and looks at his watch, seeing she has five minutes before Alexis has to be outside for the bus. She gets her shoes on, and Will tells her, "Okay kiddo, you need to get outside so you don't miss the bus."

"Okay, I love you daddy," Alexis responds, as she puts her coat on. Will gives Alexis a hug goodbye, kisses the top of her head, tells her he loves her and sends her on out to the bus.

**At the Elementary school…**

Alexis gets off the school bus at the Western Intermediate building and she sees her best friend Sawyer and she runs up to her just as Sawyer reaches the doors. "Sawyer!" Sawyer turns around and sees her best friend.

"Hey Lexi!" Sawyer greets with a warm smile.

Alexis smiles back, and both girls walk towards the fourth grade hallway, which is shared with the fifth graders. "Sawyer, did your dad leave for work last night?"

"He did. My mom told me this morning when I got up for school. What about your mom?" Sawyer answers, with a slight frown.

Alexis nods her head, "She did. Daddy told me this morning too. I hope they're not going to be away for like ever."

"Me neither!" Sawyer agrees. Both girls reach Alexis' classroom.

Alexis looks over into her classroom, "Well, this is my class. I'll see you at recess?"

"You bet!" Sawyer tells her. Both girls wave goodbye and they'd promise to meet up at recess, and finish catching up.

Alexis walks into her classroom after watching her best friend walk away. She goes and puts her book bag into the closet, along with her coat. Making sure she grabbed her things out of her book bag, Alexis walked over to her desk, just as she walked by her teacher, she hears, "Good morning Alexis."

Alexis looks up and gives a soft smile, "Morning Mrs. Davidson."

"How was your weekend?" Mrs. Davidson asked her.

"It was good. I got to see my best friend yesterday. My family and I went to her house. Her dad was having one last bbq. We even got to go swimming!" Alexis tells her excitedly.

Giving a soft laugh, Mrs Davidson asks, "Oh really? Isn't it a bit too cold to go swimming?"

"Uh huhh! They have a heated pool. They're closing it up this week," Alexis explains.

Before Mrs. Davidson could respond back, the bell had gone off signaling the start of the class, "Go get in your seat, that was the final bell."

"Yes ma'am," Alexis tells her, then she continues to her desk where she places her folder on top of her desk waiting to hand in her homework assignment.

All the kids get scrambling to their desks after talking with their friends and catching up from the weekend. Mrs. Davidson tells the class to quiet down, so she can start the class. Once the class has quieted down, she begins to speak, "Good morning class. Let's go ahead and start with attendance." She gets her clipboard out with all the students names, and begins.

"Liam Anderson…?" Mrs. Davidson calls out, looking at the class.

"Here," Liam answers, raising his hand.

"Bentley Coleman…?" Mrs. Davidson calls out.

"Here," Bentley replies, also raising his hand.

Mrs. Davidson looks back down at the clipboard after marking down Bentley as present. "Madilyn Parker…?'

Madilyn raises her hand and quietly says, "here."

Mrs. Davidson continues going through the attendance sheet on the clipboard and calls students names, and marking a few students absent. The rest of the morning Mrs. Davidson went over lessons for the morning. 10:45 rolls around and they're wrapping up their spelling lesson for the week. Mrs. Davidson says, "This is what we are going to be reviewing this week for spelling. Everyone get some paper out and write these words down."

Waiting for her students get a piece of paper out, Mrs. Davidson continues, picking up the marker, "First word, accurate." She then goes on down the list, writing each word for the students on the board. A few minutes later it was time to line up for lunch, and then recess.

"Let's all line up for lunch," Mrs. Davidson tells her students, then looks at the board, "Who is our line leader this week? Ah, yes, Rebecka."

A little blonde, blue eyed little girl, got up from her desk and went to get in front of the line. The rest of the students got in line behind her, ready to head to lunch. Twenty-five minutes goes by and all the kids go out for recess. Alexis runs out onto the blacktop, and searches for her best friend. Spotting Sawyer, she runs over to the tire swing. Sawyer sees her best friend running towards her, and jumps off the tire swing, "Lex!"

"Hey Sawyer!" Alexis responds, reaching the tire swing.

"Let's swing," Sawyer suggests, pointing to the swings.

Both girls run towards the swings before other kids took over the swings. Each girl grabbed a swing, and sat down and started pumping their legs. "I'm ready to go home. I want to talk to my mom." Alexis tells Sawyer.

"Me too. Maybe if we're lucky, our parents will be home sooner. They'll catch the bad guy!" Sawyer hopes. "Let's not think about that. We should go play, like tag. We can find Savannah, and Mark, see if they want to play."

"Hmm...okay. Let's go find them!" Alexis agrees. Both girls run off to find their friends to see if they want to play tag.

**Back at the house…**

Henry and Cassandra come home from school that afternoon and gone straight into the house, after Henry unlocked the door. Placing her bag down in the foyer, Cassandra goes into the living room and asks Henry, "Hey Henry, do you know when dad will be home?"

"I think between seven and eight. Not quite sure, he didn't exactly say," Henry answers. "Why? What's up?"

Cassandra shrugs. "No reason."

Henry sits down next to his sister and says, "if you have any homework, it's best to work on it now instead of later."

Cassandra just gives her brother a look. "Since when are you the boss of me?"

"Since mom went to work last night and since dad has to work over," Henry sighs, gets up and goes into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Cassandra follows her brother and says, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not Lexi's age."

"Oh my god, I know Cassy. I'm the oldest and sides, I was just making a suggestion. I'm not in the mood to fight." Henry tells her.

"Whatever," Cassandra fires back, annoyed.

Henry stands up. "I'm going into the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"I'll take a water, please," Cassandra answers, turning the tv on.

"Okay," Henry tells her. Then he goes off into the kitchen to get himself a snack and his sister a drink.

While her brother was getting her a drink, Cassandra went and grabbed her bag, and pulled out her science homework. "Henry?" Cassandra calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with my science homework? We're going over atoms and what not," Cassandra tells him.

Henry walks back into the living room, drinks and a snack in hand. "I'm not that great with science. You should ask Michael when he gets home tonight."

"But, he'll be home late. Remember? He's over at his friend's house," Cassandra reminds him, taking the cup of water.

Sitting down, Henry replies, "Right. Okay, what else do you have for homework?"

"I have English and social studies," Cassandra answers him, looking at her agenda book.

"Why don't you do those two first, and when I'm done with my homework, I'll help you with science." Henry promises.

Cassandra sets the science book down. "Okay. I can do that."

Both kids got to working on their homework. About forty-five minutes goes by. Alexis walks through the front door and calls out for her dad, forgetting he wasn't home yet. Henry looks up, sees his little sister leave her things in the foyer, "Lex, your stuff doesn't go there. Dad's not home yet. He's at work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Alexis responds, then goes into the living room not bothering to pick up her things.

"Alexis, didn't you hear me? I told you to pick up your things. They don't belong in the foyer. You know that," Henry tells her.

Alexis groaned, threw up her hands and stomped her foot as she turned around to get her things. Alexis picked up her coat and hung it up, then grabbed her bag, and went back into the living room. Henry looks at her and says, "go ahead and get started on any homework you have. That way, it's all done and you won't have to stay up late working on it."

"I just have spelling words and reading, and a little bit of math. Could you help me with my math again Henry?" Alexis tells him, getting her school work out.

"What kind of math problems are you working on this week?" Henry ask's.

Pulling out her math homework from her folder, Alexis answers, "uhm, division. I know some of them, but others are hard."

"Just do what you can, and I'll help with the harder ones, alright?" Henry suggested. "Go ahead and work on your spelling and your reading, get those out of the way, since they're easier. Then work on your math homework."

"Okay," Alexis gets her spelling words out and starts writing each word four times each.

A little while later, Cassandra finishes up her two assignments and turns to face her brother, "Henry, can you help me now?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do," Henry tells her, as he motions for his sister to bring her science homework over to him. "All right, let's see here, what are you studying?"

Cassandra opens her book, while answering her brother, "atoms and molecules."

"This is right up Michael's alley," Henry tells her. Not a few minutes later, they heard the front door open. Henry looks over and sees his brother. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Michaels asks, walking into the living room.

"Just working on homework, trying to get it done so none of us have to worry about it," Henry tells him standing up. "What are you doing home early? Dad said you would be home late."

Michael walks over and places his things on the nearby chair, "Well, Zac ended up getting sick, so his mom dropped me off just now. Barely even got a start on our project."

"That's a bummer," Henry replies. "Hey, do you think you could help Cass with her science homework? You're better at it than I am."

"Yeah, sure," Michael tells him. He then walks over to Cassandra, who was sitting next to the coffee table with her science book open.

"Henry? I'm done with my spelling and reading. Daddy needs to sign the paper, can you help me with my math now?" Alexis asks her oldest brother.

Before henry could answer his sister, the house phone rings, "Give me just one minute. Let me get the phone and then I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay," Alexis sighs. She then goes ahead and places her spelling homework and her book into her book bag.

Henry walked into the kitchen to grab the phone, he picks it up and answers, "Hello?"

"_Henry? Hey bud, it's dad. I'm on my way home from work. Have you kids eaten anything?_" Will asks his oldest.

"Oh, hey dad. No we haven't. we're just finishing up our homework. Michael's home by the way," Henry informs him.

"_All right, how does pizza sound? What's he doing home early? Get his project finished already?_" Will asks.

"Sounds good. He said Zac got sick, his mom dropped him off," Henry answers, going to the fridge and opening the door.

"_Hmm..okay. A deluxe pizza and cheese and pepperoni?"_

"Sounds great," Henry tells him, as he closed the fridge, not finding anything.

"_All right. Be home soon_," Will tells him before hanging up the phone.

"Bye," Henry says, then places the phone back on the charger.

Henry goes back into the living room, takes a look at Alexis' homework before saying, "that was dad, he's on his way home. He's going to bring home pizza."

"Yay! I love pizza! Is he getting pepperoni and cheese?" Alexis exclaims, homework forgotten.

"I know you do, and yes he is. Let's get your math finished," Henry tells her.

Alexis looks back down at her math homework, does what she can. Then has Henry help her on the problems she can't do. Michael and Cassandra went into the dining room so he could get a better look at the homework assignment. All kids were quietly finishing up any last assignments when their dad walked in, bringing in pizza.

"Kids? I'm home, got pizza," Will calls out, as he sets the pizza's on the counter.

Alexis gets up and runs into the kitchen. "Hi daddy!"

The rest of the kids all follow Alexis, and they all greet their father. Once Will sets his things down, he grabs paper plates and hands them to the kids. Each kid grabs a couple slices and grabs a drink, and goes to the dining table. Will follow suit and gets himself a deluxe and a pepperoni and cheese pizza and goes and sits with the kids. "How was school? Learn anything new?" Wills asks, taking a bite of pizza.

"Just same old same old. Nothing really happened," Henry answers.

"Pretty much the same. Almost got the science project done, but Zac got sick, so we had to stop working. Probably try and finish it this weekend after he gets better," Michael chimes in.

"That's good. Hopefully Zac will get better soon. Are we allowed to know what project your working on? Or is it still top secret?" Will asks, remembering when Michael first mentioned of the project and had said it was top secret.

"Sorry dad. No one can know," Michael smirks.

"Daddy?" Alexis starts, "Can we call momma? I want to talk to her."

"Yeah dad! Can we?" Cassandra chimes in hopefully

"After dinner, okay? I'll see if she's free to talk. I can't make any promises, okay?" Will tells them.

"Okay," They both reply, going back to eating their pizza.

"Oh dad, this weekend, would it be alright if Michael and I go out with Kaydence and River?" Henry asks, taking a drink of his soda.

Michael gives his brother a confused look, Henry gives his brother a look to not ask questions. Will looks at both his boys, "As long as your homework is completed, and you're all caught up on your chores, that's fine with me."

"Okay, cool," Henry responds, getting up to throwing his plate away in the trash.

Michael looks over at his dad, "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Will answers him. Then he faces his two youngest, "You two about done?"

"Yeah, I'm finished," Cassandra answers her dad, "May I please be excused too?"

"You may. Throw your plate in the trash please," Will tells her. Will watched his oldest daughter gets up and remove herself from the table, picking up her paper plate and cup. Will then turns his attention to his youngest. He watches Alexis pick at her pizza, taking small bites every few minutes, chewing slowly. Watching her take a drink, Will asks, "everything okay monkey?"

Alexis places her drink back down on the table, turned her head towards her dad, and answers with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Lex, sweetie, what's wrong? Somethings bothering you." Will tells her, going over to sit in the chair next to his youngest.

She turns and faces her dad, "daddy. I just…"

"Just what kiddo?" Will asks, trying to get his daughter to talk to him.

Giving a big sigh, Alexis answers, "I just miss momma. I wish she was home now. When will she be home?"

"I know you do kiddo. Momma will be home in a few days or so. Why don't I go ahead and call and see if she's able to talk, what'd you think?" Will tells her.

"Can you daddy?" Alexis asks him, wiping at her eyes, before the tears could fall.

"Of course," Will tells her, getting his phone out of his pocket to call his wife. Will unlocks his phone and goes to his favorites and selects his wife's name. As soon as it starts dialing, he places the phone to his ear, then he here's, "_hello?_"

"Hey JJ it's me. Are you busy by chance?" Will asks.

"_Oh, hey Will. No, we're currently taking a break, about to go grab a bite to eat. What's going on?" _JJ answers.

"Not a lot. But I have a certain someone that's really missing her mom," Will tells her, giving Alexis a wink.

"_Put her on. I got a few,"_ JJ tells him.

Will hands the phone to his youngest. Alexis takes the phone and says, "mommy?"

"_Hi baby. How are you?_" JJ asks her daughter.

"I'm okay. Momma, when are you coming home? I miss you," Alexis answers, tears building up.

"_Awe, sweetheart, I miss you too. I should be home in a few days. We're still working on our case,_" JJ answers her.

"Okay," Alexis replies sadly.

"_How was school today? What'd you learn?_"

"School was okay. I got to play with Sawyer at recess today. We got a new set of spelling words, and we are learning division this week in math class." Alexis tells her.

"_That is cool. You'll do great on your spelling and math. Make sure to ask daddy for help if you need it okay?_"

"I will. Henry helped me with my math after school today." Alexis responds.

While Alexis talks with her mom, Cassandra comes walking back into the dining room, sees her dad and asks, "is that mom? I want to talk to her."

"Yes it is. Wait till Lex is finished talking, then you can talk with her," Will promises.

Cassandra went and sat next to Alexis, she quietly tells her, "Hey Lex."

Alexis looks at her sister, then says to her mom, "can you hold momma?" holding the phone down, Alexis gives her sister a questioningly look, "What?"

"When your done talking to mom, I want to talk to her," Cassandra tells her.

"Okay," Alexis replies, then puts the phone back to her ear. "Momma, Cassy wants to talk to you." Alexis waited for a reply from her mom, then she says into the phone. "Okay, I love you mommy. Here's Cassy."

Cassandra takes the phone from her sister and goes into the living as she talks into the phone, "Hey mom."

Alexis watched her sister go into the living room. She then gets up and goes over to her dad and says, "thank you daddy."

"You're welcome monkey," Will tells her, wrapping his arms around his daughter, and kissing the top of her head.

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

Michael walks over to his brothers room, after placing his bag into his room. Reaching Henry's room, Michael knocked on his older brothers door. A few minutes later, he heard him say 'come in', he proceeded to walk on in. seeing his brother at his desk, Michael walked over and sat on his bed. "So, what was that? Earlier, at dinner?"

Confused, Henry asks, "What do you mean?"

"At dinner. You asked dad about going out with Kaydence and River this weekend." Michael reminds him.

"Oh right! You and River don't have plans do you? Did you even get the courage to ask her out yet?" Henry grins.

"No, we don't have any plans. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about getting together this weekend." Michael tells him.

"I will let Kaydence know and have her relay the information to River," Henry tells his brother, getting his phone out to send a quick text to his girlfriend, Kaydence.

Just as Michael was about to respond, there was a knock at the door, and before any of the boys could respond, Cassandra pops in the room and says, "mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you guys."

Michael gets up off the bed and takes the phone from his sister, going back to the bed, Michael says into the phone, "hey mom."

"What's going on?" Cassandra asks her older brother, walking to him.

"It's nothing, just guy talk," Henry tells Cassandra. He then motions Cassandra towards the door. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Of course I mind!" Cassandra exclaims. "Can't I know what's going on? I'm not a baby, not even Lexi's age! I'm a teen," she reminds him.

"Actually, Cass. You're more of a preteen, not a teen. You won't be an official teenager until you hit 13. Which is about a year away." Henry tells her.

"Pleeeeeease Henry? I won't tell anyone." Cassandra asks, practically begging.

"Cassandra, I said no. It's none of your business," Henry tells her.

Before Cassandra could utter another word, Michael hands the phone to Henry, saying "mom wants to talk to you."

Henry takes the phone and goes out into the hall to talk to their mom. Michael looks down at Cassandra and asks, "don't you have something better to do?"

"Me? Nope!" Cassandra responds, smiling. Then she walks over to the bed to make herself comfy.

"Cass, come on. You need to leave. Go find Alexis, and play a game or something," Michael suggested to her.

Cassandra gives a sigh, "I don't want too."

"Well too bad, you're leaving," Michael tells her sternly.

"Ugh!" Cassandra replies, as she stood up, and headed for the door. Just as she went to reach for the door knob, Henry walks in and hands the phone to his sister. "Take to this to dad please."

Cassandra rolls her eyes and takes the phone from her brother, as she walked out to head for the stairs, she sees her dad coming up the stairs, and hands her dad the phone. "Dad, here."

Will takes his phone from his daughter and sees that JJ is still on the line. "JJ?"

"_I'm here,_" JJ responds.

"How much longer you got?" Will asks her, going into their bedroom.

"_I got a few. Kids seem to be doing good. Lex seems a bit down,_" JJ tells him.

"Yeah, she is. She's just missing her mom. As for the other three, I'm not even sure. The boys are up to something I'm sure. Cassandra, who knows with her." Will chuckles.

"_This is true. Hopefully we'll get this case wrapped up in the next day or so. Although I have a bad feeling that it's not going to be that easy,_" JJ sighs into the phone.

"What's the case about? Or can you not say?" Will asks, curiously.

"_Just these kids, no older than 10. Mostly girls. Each girl almost reminds me of Lexi. He hasn't left anything behind any of the crime scenes. He, or possibly a she, it's hard telling. But they seem to be really good at hiding, especially since they haven't been caught yet._" JJ informs him.

"You guys are better. You'll find him. Or her. I won't ask about details. Just don't over work yourself. Take a break if and when you need too. Lexi will be fine, she's here safe. So are the rest of the kids. Everything will be alright," Will tells her.

"_You're right,_" JJ sighs, then continues, "_alright, I gotta go. I'll call you later when I'm back at the hotel room._"

"Okay. Be safe, I love you. I'll be up late, so call when you get to the hotel." Will tells her, then he hangs up the phone.

**Downstairs in the living room…**

Alexis is looking through the DVD's when Cassandra walks in. Alexis looks up at her sister and asks, "Cass, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Lemme go get a drink real quick. Then we'll pick a movie out," Cassandra answers, "would you like a drink?"

"Okay. Yes please. I'll take some fruit punch," Alexis replies, then goes back to looking at the DVD's.

Cassandra goes to the kitchen to pour her and Alexis a drink. Then goes back into the living room, sets the drinks down on the coffee table. She goes over by Alexis and looks through the DVD's with her to find a movie. Alexis sees a movie, picks it up and asks, "what about this one? _A Little Princess_?"

Looking at her sister, then the DVD, Cassandra answers, "yeah, that'll be fine." She then takes the DVD goes to the DVD player and puts the disk in. She grabs the remotes and turns it to the right channel until she sees the menu for the DVD player. Cassandra and Alexis go over to the couch, got comfortable and started the movie.

A little while later, while the girls were watching the movie, Will comes down into the living room, and sees his two daughters, he walks over and asks, "Hey girls, what are you watching?"

Cassandra turns and faces her dad, "_A Little Princess_."

"Ah, okay." Will says, then continues, "After the movie, I want you two to start getting ready for bed. It'll be bed time soon. No arguments."

Cassandra looks at her dad, contemplates on arguing, and decides against it, "Okay." Then she turns her attention back to the movie. Alexis also faces her dad, and replies "okay," before returning her attention back to the movie. She moves closer towards her sister and lays her head on her shoulder, feeling tired. Will watches a few more seconds of the movie, before walking out and into the kitchen. A little while later, the older boys come down the stairs, they glanced at the tv, before heading into the kitchen. Henry walks over to the pantry, while Michael goes to the friends to get a drink for both him and Henry. Will looks over, sees his oldest two, "what are you two up too?"

Henry grabs a bag of chips, while answering his dad, "nothing really. Just grabbing a snack, we got hungry."

"I told the girls as soon as their move is over, it'll be time for bed. That goes for you two too." Will informs them. "You two just ate dinner a little while ago."

"We got hungry again, "Michael tells his dad. Grabbing the leftover pizza."

"Sounds good," Henry replies, answering his dad.

Will watched his boys dig into the food, he takes a slice of pizza himself, leaving the boys to themselves and goes into the living room and finishes watching the movie with his two girls. As soon as will sits down, Alexis looks over at her dad, and goes over to snuggle into his side. Will wraps his arm around his youngest. Towards the end of the movie, Will happened to look down at Alexis and seen she had fallen asleep. He looks over at Cassandra, "Finish out the movie? Or wanna go on up to bed?"

Cassandra lifted her head up off her hand, looked at her dad, then seen her sister passed out, "I think, I'll just go on up to bed. I was only watching this cause Lexi wanted to watch it."

"Alright, go ahead and turn the T.V. off, and place the dvd into the case please. I'll go take your sister on up to bed," Will tells her. He then carefully moves Alexis so he could easily pick her up. As he stands up, he adjusts Alexis, and walks towards the stairs. He stops by the kitchen and says to the boys, "you guys have fifteen minutes, then it's time for bed."

"Okay," both boys reply, as they looked over at their dad.

Will leaves the boys to their own thing, and continues towards the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Will walks over to Alexis' room, opens the door and goes over to lay her down. Just as he was about to place his daughter on the bed, Alexis starts to move, "daddy?" she asks groggily.

"Hey monkey, I'm just putting you in your bed. It's bedtime, you fell asleep on the couch," Will tells her, laying her down, and pulling the blankets up over his daughter.

"Oh," Alexis replies, yawning. "When's momma coming home?"

Will sits down on the edge of his daughters bed, "I'm not sure monkey. Probably in a few days. They have to find the bad guy, then your mom will be home."

"Okay. I miss mommy," Alexis replies, getting teary eyed.

"I know you do. Mommy will be home soon, I'm sure." Will tells her, hoping that were true.

"Okay," Alexis answers quietly.

"Okay kiddo, you need your sleep. Close your eyes, and sleep tight, I love you monkey," Will tells her, leaning over her to kiss her forehead.

"Night daddy," Alexis tells him, giving him a hug.

"Night baby. Sleep well," Will says, then he makes sure she's all nice and tucked in, and gets up to leave the room. He looks back one last time at his youngest, and shuts the lights off and quietly closes the door.

Just as Will was heading back down the stairs, he sees his oldest daughter walking up the stairs. "Going to bed kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Cassandra answers him, just as she gives a yawn.

"You look it. Go on to bed, get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning," Will tells her.

"Okay," Cassandra tells him, then walks over to him and gives him a hug, "Night daddy. ``I love you."

"Night baby, I love you too. Get some sleep," Will responds, kissing the top of her head.

Cassandra lets go of her dad and walks into her room. Will goes on down the stairs. He makes sure the front door was locked, and everything shut off in the living room. Then he walks into the kitchen, goes over to the garage door to make sure that was also locked, and does the same with the back door. Once he made sure the back door was locked, he saw his boys cleaning if their mess. Will told the boys to go ahead and head on to bed, and told them goodnight and he walked back in the stairs to the master bedroom, and got ready for bed himself, and grabbed the tv remote and picked a random channel. He went ahead and made sure his phone was on and turned the volume turned down, but still loud enough to hear for when JJ called him that night.

At least an hour and a half goes by when JJ gives Will a call. He looks at his cell phone, sees his wife popped up on the screen and answers it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Will,_" JJ says, then continues, "_We just got to the hotel for the night. We don't have any leads so we decided, well more like Aaron, called it a night._"

"That's good. Better that way so you guys will have fresh eyes tomorrow. And be more well rested," Will agrees.

"_Yeah. How were the kids this evening?_" JJ asks.

"They were good. The boys did their own thing and the girls just watched a movie," Will answers his wife.

"_Good. Glad to hear things are going well at home,_" JJ gives a sigh, "_I miss them. I miss you. I am so ready to catch this guy and just come home._"

"I know you do. I miss you too, and the kids do too. Especially Alexis. She's missing you the most out of all of them. She'll be okay though." Will tells her.

"_She will be. So will the other kids. I'll let you go, I know it's getting late."_

"Okay. I love you, and call me anytime you want to talk," Will reminds her.

"_I know, I will. I love you too_," JJ promises.

Will finished up his call, and once he hangs up, he places the phone on the charger. He sets the alarm clock for 5am, and heads on to bed. He lays silently for a minute, missing his wife. Then not able to keep his eyes open much longer he falls into a deep sleep. His last thought of when he'll see is wife next. Which would, hopefully, be soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: Heyy guys! Thanks for reading! If you could please leave a review and lemme know what you think! Cyber cookies to those that do! Any choice! Lol also, lemme know what you would like to see in the future chapters and we will certainly figure out a way to work it in. All criticism is welcome, good or bad.

Thanks again!

TriciaMarie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heyy guys! Hope you all are doing wonderful! Sorry for the massive delay in posting this chapter. Was having a hard time getting through it. Just to make sure everyone is forewarned the next few chapters or so will mainly focus on Alexis. I'm not taking away from the other characters but it will mostly be about Alexis. There are things that are gonna be happening to her, that are based on true events.

Anyways, I'd like to thank **caroliny hotchner **for the review, it's greatly appreciated and I'm glad that your loving the stories!

I'd also like to give a shout out to my BETA BlackWolfFire, it's much appreciated!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

TriciaMarie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 6

A week and a half later goes by, and the team ends up flying back home. They never did catch the guy. They had agreed to work on the case on their down time. JJ had just pulled into the driveway when the school bus stopped in front of the house, letting off her three oldest. Cassandra was the first one off, once she crossed the road and saw her mom, and ran over to her. "Mom! When did you get back?"

"A little while ago. Just got home actually," JJ answers her daughter, then opening the back door to grab her things. "How was school?"

"It was good," Cassandra answers.

"Hey mom. Glad to see your home," Henry tells his mom as he and Michael approached their mom and sister.

"Glad to be home. How was school you two? Do any of you have homework?"

The boys each had a homework assignment for different classes to work on. Cassandra said she didn't have any. JJ went and unlocked the front door, and let her kids go in first. She had the boys work on their homework, and Cassandra went and did her own thing. JJ walks towards the kitchen, and looks in the pantry, deciding on what to cook for dinner that night. While she was deciding on dinner, Cassandra walks in and asks, "what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I was just figuring that out," JJ answers her daughter.

"Can we have spaghetti? It's been awhile since we had it," Cassandra suggests.

"Sure, why not. Sounds good Cass," JJ tells her, grabbing the spaghetti box and laying it on the counter with the spaghetti sauce.

"Awesome," Cassandra says, "I'm gonna go outside and shoot some hoops."

"Alright," JJ replies to the girls retreating back.

Cassandra runs up the stairs to her room. Walking into her room, she spots her basketball laying by her bed. She goes over and grabs it and quickly walks out of the room. In her haste to get outside, she almost ran into her older brother. Cassandra looks up to apologize. "Oh, sorry Michael."

"It's cool. Where are you in a hurry to?" Michael asks his sister, following her towards the stairs.

"I'm going outside to shoot some hoops," Cassandra tells him, moving the ball in between her hands.

Michael nods his head, then tells her, "ah, I see. Well, try not to run into other people. There isn't any hurry."

"I won't." Cassandra grins. "Promise."

Cassandra then takes off, waving by to her brother and heads on down the stairs. She opens the front door and heads on out, bouncing the ball on the porch. Reaching the basketball goal, Cassandra starts shooting hoops and running after the ball before it goes in a different direction. After shooting hoops for about forty-five minutes. The school bus appears in front of the house, Cassandra makes one last basket, before turning to watch her sister walk off the bus. Alexis walks off the bus, and heads towards the house, head down, and her backpack almost dragging on the ground. Cassandra walks over to her sister and asks, "Lex, everything okay? What's wrong?"

Alexis looks up, looks her sister in the eye, then looks down at the ground, "nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asks her, worried. She follows her sister towards the front door, basketball forgotten.

"Yes," Alexis tells her. She then opens the front door, and heads on into the house.

Cassandra follows her sister into the house, watched her take her shoes off and walk into the living room. Worried about her sister, Cassandra went and searched for her mom. Not seeing her in the kitchen, she decides to head up the stairs. Just as she was about to go up, she saw her mom walking down the stairs. She stops and says, "hey mom, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's going on?" JJ answers.

Cassandra stepped aside so her mom could get by, and says, "I'm worried about Lexi. I think something might be wrong. I figured it was because she just missed you being home, and now I'm not so sure. She just seems really down."

"Alright, I'll go talk to her. I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about." JJ assures her daughter. She then goes to the living room. "Hey monkey."

Alexis looks over, sees her mom and gets up to give her a hug. "Momma, you're home! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby girl," JJ tells her, then she sits down with Alexis still wrapped in her arms. "How was school? Got any homework?"

Alexis lets go of her mom and starts fidgeting. "It was okay. I don't have any homework. We watched a movie today in class."

"What movie did you watch?" JJ asks.

"We watched, uhm...Shrek," Alexis answers.

JJ goes to stand up. "Do you want to help me get dinner started?" she asks her youngest.

"Sure," Alexis replies, getting up off the couch and following her mom into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti," JJ answers her daughter.

"Okay," Alexis replies.

JJ walks over to the fridge, and opens the freezer. She pulls out some texas garlic toast and places it on the counter. JJ then goes to the cabinet to get a pot out for the spaghetti and a cookie sheet for the garlic toast. "Want to put the garlic toast on the sheet for me while I get some water boiling?"

"Yeah," Alexis answers.

"Why don't you go wash your hands, and I'll get this ready for you to place on the cookie sheet, okay?" JJ tells her, as she opens the box up, and the little bag the garlic toast is in.

"Okay," Alexis replies, as she goes over to the sink to wash her hands.

Once Alexis was done washing her hands, she went back to her place at the counter, and started to put the garlic toast on the cookie sheet. JJ went and got the oven preheated so she could put the garlic toast in the oven. Once Alexis got done with the garlic bread, she walked over and stood next to her mom watching the pot of water. JJ looks down at her youngest, then she moves the box of spaghetti and the sauce to the other side of the stove. She then goes back to her daughter, slightly bends down and picks her up, setting her on the counter so she could look at her. "All right kiddo. You're awfully quiet today, what's going on inside that little noggin of yours?"

Alexis looks up at her mom, and answers, "Nothing. I'm just really tired."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" JJ asks, placing her daughters hair behind her ears, getting it out of her face.

"Not really. I had trouble falling asleep," Alexis tells her mom honestly. "I also woke up throughout the night too. I couldn't stay asleep."

"Well, maybe it should be an early bedtime for you tonight? What do you say?" JJ suggests to her, then glances over at the pot of water to make sure it's not boiling over.

Alexis follows her mom's gaze and also sees the pot of water not doing anything just yet. "I guess so. Momma do you have to work tomorrow?"

JJ looks back over at her daughter, and shakes her head no, "No baby girl I don't. We're all taking the next couple of days off."

"Oh, okay." Alexis replies.

Before any of them could get a word in, Henry came into the kitchen to see what all was going on. He sees his mom and sister talking, so he goes over and says, "Hey mom, I can take Lexi if you want."

"No! I wanna stay here," Alexis blurts out, "I'm helping with dinner."

JJ pats her daughter on the shoulder, then looks over at her oldest son, and replies, "That's okay Henry. She's fine, thank you though."

Henry looks over at his youngest sibling and asks, "Don't you want to come shoot hoops with Cass and I? It'll be fun."

"No, I-I don't want too," Alexis tells him.

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask," Henry tells her. He then looks at his mom, shrugs and goes to walk out of the kitchen.

JJ looks at her son before he leaves the kitchen she tells him, "It's okay Henry. She's just tired."

Henry nods his head, indicating that he heard his mom, and leaves the kitchen. JJ looks back at her youngest. "Kiddo, why don't you go watch some tv or find something to do while dinner is cooking, okay? Then after dinner you can get a shower and get ready for bed. Sounds good?"

Alexis nods her head, "Yeah, it does. Can I just stay here with you? Please?"

"That's fine with me kiddo," JJ tells her. She then goes over to the stove, turns the now boiling hot water down, to a rolling boil and puts the noodles into the pot so they can cook. As soon as she does that, the oven starts beeping, indicating its preheated and JJ can put the garlic toast in the oven.

A little while later, Will comes home and finds his wife and youngest in the kitchen. "Hey guys."

JJ turns around and answers her husband, "hey Will. Didn't realize you walked in."

"I just came in a second ago. Went through the front door. Cass and Henry are shooting hoops." Will tells his wife. He walks over to his wife and daughter to see what they were up too.

"We're fixing dinner. Shouldn't be much longer. Want to go call the kids, have them go wash up?" JJ tells him.

"Sure can," Will resounds, then leans in to give his wife a kiss, and went and kissed his daughter on the head before leaving the kitchen.

JJ turns to face her daughter, after she checks the noodles. "Okay kiddo, why don't you go on up and wash up for dinner. Okay?"

Alexis sighs, nods her head. JJ helps her daughter down off the counter, and watched her run up the stairs. She opens the oven door, checks on the garlic toast before closing the oven door. A few minutes later Will walks back into the kitchen. "Need help with anything?"

"Everything is pretty much ready, just waiting on the garlic toast. Just gonna leave them where they're at." JJ tells him, turning around to face him.

"Alright. What's wrong with Lex? She seems a bit down today," Will asks, grabbing a noodle to eat.

JJ gives him a look, then answers, "I think she's just tired. Said she didn't sleep well last night. What time did she go to bed?"

"Her normal time if I remember correctly. She was asleep when I checked on her before heading to bed. Which was like 9:30 I think, when I checked on her," Will tells her, sitting on the counter.

"Hmm...okay. I told her she could go to bed early tonight. I think that's all it is. Is just her being tired." JJ tells him, giving the spaghetti a toss with the sauce.

A little while later, Will had gotten the kids and they all had a quiet dinner. After they all had eaten, Will had the oldest two boys put away the food and the girls clean up the dinner dishes. Once they were done cleaning up, they all went and did their own thing. Alexis went to the living room and curled up next to her mom. JJ looks down and suggests to the young girl, "why don't you go on up and get a shower kiddo."

"Okay," Alexis replies. She gets up off the couch and heads on up the stairs. When she gets up stairs, she walks into one of her older brothers, "I'm sorry Michael."

Michael looks down at his sister, and jokes, "what's up with you and Cass? You both keep running into me."

Alexis shrugs her shoulders and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I'm just kidding. You're fine, promise." Michael assures her.

"Okay," Alexis tells him. "I'm going to go get in the shower now."

Alexis walks away, heads over to the hall closet and grabs a towel. Michael heads down the stairs to see what everyone else is up too. He sees his parents in the living room, watching the news, "is everything okay with Alexis? She doesn't seem like herself."

Both Will and JJ look up at Michael and JJ responds, "she's okay. She's just tired. She said she didn't get much sleep last night I guess."

"Ah. Okay," Michael tells them, then sits down on the recliner, getting his phone out.

The rest of the evening the kids were off doing their own thing while Will and JJ were watching the news and catching up from being apart for a week and a half. JJ has Alexis go to bed early so she could get a better night's sleep, and the other kids keep the noise down. After a while it started to get late and Will and JJ both agreed that it's time for everyone to head on up to bed. Making sure the kids were all in bed after saying goodnight, they both went and got in bed themselves.

**The next day…**

The next morning Will had gotten up before JJ and he went and got the kids up, minus the youngest. He had told them to keep it down so they didn't wake their mom or sister up earlier than needed. The kids all got ready for school, went down and had their breakfast, and went outside to wait for the bus. Once they got to the school, the boys went off to the high school, while Cassandra went to the middle school. Once in the building, Cassandra went to her locker to get her first class books, which happens to be Social Studies. With a sigh, she shuts her locker and heads towards her classroom. Not a second later she hears "Cass!"

Cassandra stops, turns around and sees her best friend, "Cassandra, wait up!" Cassandra waits for her best friend, and as soon as she's within ear shots she replies, "Hey Sky. I was just heading off to social studies."

"I figured. Thought we could walk together," Skyler tells her. Both girls turn in the direction of their social studies class. "Oh, by the way, get your homework finished?"

Confused, Cassandra asks, "what homework?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! That worksheet we were supposed to work on." Skyler tells her.

Cassandra giggles. "Nah. I didn't forget. I got my homework done yesterday in study hall. Come on, let's go before we're late."

Skyler and Cassandra walk into the classroom, they both find their seat, which just so happens to be next to each other. A few minutes later, the bell goes off, signaling the start of class. Mr. Jacobs walks into the classroom shutting the door behind him. "Alright class, settle down. I have here your three week report. Some of you I'll need a parent's signature by the end of the week."

Cassandra turns to face her best friend and quietly says, "let's hope my grades are decent."

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry," Skyler tells her, just as the teacher, Mr. Jacobs, gave Skyler her report.

Cassandra shrugs her shoulders, watches her teacher pass a few other students their reports and watched him walk towards her. Feeling nervous, she takes her report from him. She slowly looks at her grades, sinks into her chair and says, "I'm dead. I'm so dead."

"What? What do you have?" Skyler asked curiously.

"I have a D. What am I gonna do?" Cassandra tells her friend mournfully, looking at her grades.

Skyler looks at her best friend, shrugs her shoulders and suggests, "well, you could get a tutor."

"I could. Knowing mom and dad, they may just get me one," Cassandra tells her as she ponders the idea.

"Unless!" Cassandra exclaims, and says, "Unless, you want to help me? You're great at history."

"Me?" Skyler asks, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you." Cassandra confirms.

"I don't know," Skyler tells her, unsure.

Before Cassandra could say anything else. The teacher reminds them, that if they had received a grade less than a C, they were to have their parents signature and brought back the following day. Cassandra quietly groans, and stuck her grade report in her book. The class continues on to the history lesson of Paul Revere. During the rest of the class, Cassandra was contemplating on what she was going to do with her grade report. The next thing she knows, the bell rings, signaling the end of the class. Cassandra and Skyler both walk out together towards their lockers to get their books for the next class.

As they were walking out of the classroom, Skyler asks Cassandra, "well, do you have an idea on what you are going to do?"

Cassandra groans, shakes her head, "no! All I know is, I'm dead. I can't let them see my report."

"You know they're gonna end up seeing it eventually. You know that right?" Skyler tells her as they reached her locker.

"Not if I can help it," Cassandra tells her. "I'll see you at lunch, I'm going to try to come up with a plan."

"Alright, good luck," Skyler tells her as she watched her best friend walk away. Giving a sigh, Skyler shuts her locker and heads to her next class.

**After school…**

Cassandra and Skyler are walking towards the doors to head out to the busses, Skyler looks over at her best friend, "have you come up with a plan? I think you should just tell your parents. Get it over with."

Cassandra stops, looks at her best friend, "I can't do that! I do have a plan. I can't say. But I do have a plan. You'll find out tomorrow. The plan has to work."

Skyler sighs, "I still say you need to. No matter what you do, your parents will eventually find out."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. They will not find out. You better not say anything to them either. I just have to get my grade up before the next report, and I'll be good." Cassandra tells her, adjusting her book bag.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Whatever plan you have, it could backfire," Skyler tells her seriously.

"It's not going too. Look, I gotta get to my bus. I'll see you tomorrow," Cassandra tells her, then walks off towards her bus.

Cassandra locates her bus, and gets on, finding an empty seat. She sticks her bag on her lap, going over her plan in her head. Once all the kids had loaded on the bus, the drivers slowly pulled out of the parking lot, following the other buses. Not even fifteen minutes later goes by, the bus stops in front of Cassandra's house, and her and her brothers all walk off the bus. All three kids walk inside the house, and go off to do their own thing.

A little while later, JJ walks into the living room and sees her oldest daughter watching tv. "Hey Cass, got any homework?"

Cassandra, not looking up at her mom, replies, "no. I got it all done at school."

"Want your father or I to take a look at it?" JJ asks.

"That's ok. I left it at school. Didn't see the need to bring it home and end up forgetting it." Cassandra tells her.

"Alright," JJ replies then walks towards the stairs.

"Oh, hey mom," Cassandra calls.

JJ turns around. "Yes?"

"Can I get on the computer? I want to play my Sims game," Cassandra asks her mom.

"Sure. Just until your sister gets home, then it goes off," JJ tells her, then heads up the stairs.

Cassandra jumps up off the couch, and goes over to the computer and pulls up her Sims game. Once the game was loaded, she proceeded to make her little family, mom, dad, and two kids, a boy and girl. As the 'years' went by in the sims world, the kids grew up. Cassandra was watching the little Sims girl, who was about the age of 10, head into the bathroom, and uses the bathroom. Cassandra checks on the other family, the mom home from work and the other kid, the boy, was swimming in the backyard. A little while later, in the Sims world, the father comes home. And Cassandra decides to check on the little Sims girl, who is still using the bathroom. She asks more to herself, "why in the world is the girl taking so long?" She then proceeds to do anything she can to get the girl off the toilet. While she was playing her game, one of her brothers walks in and asks,

"What are you doing Cass?"

Cassandra looks over briefly and answers, "hey Michael, I'm playing my Sims game. The little girl on here is taking forever!"

Confused Micheal walks over. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cassandra starts off with a sigh, "this little girl, is sitting on the dang toilet and won't move. She won't do anything!"

"Why not just start the game over, turn it off, then back on again?" Michael suggests.

Sighing, Cassandra sits back into her chair and throws her arms up in defeat. "It's no use. I have to get off here in a few anyway. Lex will be home. Mom said I could play until she got home from school."

"I see. Well, you can always restart it up later and see what happens," Michael tells her.

"I suppose," Cassandra replies, thinking.

Just as she was shutting the game down, Alexis walks into the door. Sees her older two siblings. "Hi you guys."

"Hey Lex," Michael responds, "how was school?"

Alexis shrugs. "Alright. Are momma and daddy home?"

"Mom is," Cassandra spoke up. "Dad isn't yet."

"Okay," Alexis replies. She then goes sits on the couch, lifting her legs up to rest her head on them.

"Everything okay Lex?" Michael asks, concerned.

Alexis shrugs her shoulders, then replies, "yeah. Everything is fine."

Both Cassandra and Michael sit beside Alexis. "Are you sure? You don't seem fine. Want me to go get mom?" Cassandra asks her.

"No. I said I'm fine! Why can't you leave me alone?" Alexis asks, tears building up. She gets up and runs up the stairs to her room.

Cassandra stands up and starts to follow her sister. "Lex!"

Michael grabs his sister's arm and pulls her back. "Just let her go, she's upset."

"We should find out what's wrong, if she's upset." Cassandra insists.

"Just let her calm down shorty, she'll be fine," Michael says placatingly.

"Shorty? What happened to short shrimp? I guess that's all we can do. But I will go check on her," Cassandra tells him.

Michael shrugs, "Eh, short shrimp is a bit of a mouthful. Unless you want me to keep calling you that."

"It doesn't matter. It's just been a minute since you called me that anyways. I've missed it." Cassandra tells him truthfully.

"Hey you two, just saw Alexis. Any idea what's wrong with her?" JJ asks her two kids when she walked into the living room.

Michael and Cassandra face their mom, and Michael responds, "No, we're not sure what's wrong. I figured probably just a bad day at school or something."

Cassandra points to her brother indignantly. "He wouldn't let me go find out what was wrong."

Michael faces his sister. "She just needs to calm down. Don't need to go charging after her."

"Yeah, well-" Cassandra starts.

"Alright you two, that's enough," JJ interrupts her oldest daughter before they both get into an argument. "I'll go find out what's wrong."

JJ walks out of the room, and heads towards the stairs going to Alexis' room. Standing in front of the door, she lightly knocks and peeks her head in. "Lex, sweetheart. What's going on?"

Alexis, who was face down on her pillow, looks over at her mom. "Nothing. Cassandra wouldn't leave me alone. She's too nosy."

JJ walks into her daughters room, and sits next to the young girl. "Your sister and brother were just worried. They wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm fine, they don't have to worry." Alexis tells her mom, sitting up.

"Kiddo, if anything is bothering you, you know you can come talk to your dad or I, even your siblings," JJ tells her.

"I know," Alexis quietly tells her. "But, nothing is bothering me."

"Okay. As long as you're sure," JJ assures her youngest.

Alexis nods her head. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. Do you have any homework you need to work on?"

"No. We didn't get any homework today," Alexis tells her mom.

"I'll just leave you be then," JJ tells her daughter as she stands up and heads for the door.

Alexis walks quickly to her mom, and wraps her arms around her mom's stomach, giving her a hug. JJ looks down at the young girl, and wraps her arms around her, "what's this for?"

Alexis shrugs, "I don't know. Just because. I love you momma."

"I love you too baby girl," JJ tells her, and kisses her daughter on the top of her head.

Alexis lets go and steps back from her mom. She goes back to her bed and pulls a book off her night stand. JJ takes one last look at her youngest before she walks out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, JJ turns and sees her oldest son walking up the stairs. "I was just looking for you," Henry tells her.

"What's up?" JJ asks.

"Dad wanted me to tell you that he's bringing dinner home. Chinese I think," Henry informs her.

"Perfect. Thanks Henry," JJ tells him as she heads for the stairs.

"No problem," replies Henry, as he walks over to his room.

JJ continues down the stairs, goes and sits with her other two kids in the living room. "What are you two kids up too?"

Both kids face their mom, Cassandra answers, "nothing really. Just flipping through the channels. There isn't anything on."

"I see. Your father is going to bring home Chinese for dinner," JJ tells them.

"Yes!" Cassandra exclaims, "my favorite thing ever!"

"Sounds good," Michael replies, as he continues to flip through the channels.

A little while later, Will comes home with Chinese food, and all the kids washed up, and the family sat around the dinner table. They each tell about their day whether it was good, bad, or even neutral. After dinner the kids, that had homework, finished their homework up, while the others did their own thing or took showers for the night. JJ and Will put the news on, to catch the weather and whatever that seemed interesting. Once it got closer to bedtime for the kids, they all got ready brushed their teeth and went off to bed. JJ and Will went up and tucked their youngest in, and said good night to the rest. Making sure all the lights were off and doors locked, Will set the alarm and both him and JJ went up to their room and got ready for bed themselves. Saying goodnight to one another, Will turns the light off and they both crawl into bed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: thanks for reading and please let us know what you think! Any ideas send them my way and we will work the idea into the story (for those that have left previous ideas they are in the works, but it'll be a few chapters or so before I include them. Thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heyy guys, hope you're all doing well! Hope everyone had a great weekend! Also, hope you guys had a great Easter despite this pandemic. Sorry for the long delay and I believe this may be the longest chapter ever written lol. Lemme know what you guys all think!

I'd like to give a shout out to my Beta BlackWolfFire for helping with this story, I would also like to thank,

Daisyangel - Parents always have a way of finding things out, it's crazy! Lol, and as for your suggestion, that's a great idea, I will find a way to add it into the story.

Caroliny Hotchner - Thanks for your review!

I forgot to mention in the authors note last night when I posted, so thanks IRL for pointing that out, I thought I had mentioned it. There is a possible trigger moment towards the end of this Chapter, I'll put CM, where it starts, that way, if you don't wanna read it, do to triggers, that's quite alright. I apologize if those of you that get alerts, and it came up as a new chapter. Just had to fix this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I will warn you lovely readers that there will be hints, I guess you could say, of what's going on with Alexis. Enjoy!

TriciaMarie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 7

The next morning, at school, Cassandra and Skyler were at their lockers, getting their books out for their social studies class. Skyler looks over at her best friend and asks, "so, did you get your parents to sign the paper?"

"No. One, I completely forgot about it, and two, I did a thing." Cassandra answers.

"What thing?" Skyler asked curiously.

"You'll see. I can't say, but you'll see." Cassandra tells her. "We should get to class before we're late."

"Alright," Skyler sighs, and shuts her locker.

Both girls walked into class and sat in their seats. Once class began, the teacher, Mr. Jacobs, went around and collected their homework assignments and collected reports from students that had to have a parents signature. Cassandra slowly handed her teacher her report. She watched her teacher open the paper as he walked by, and stopped to turn around, "I'll see you after class Miss LaMontagne."

Cassandra groaned, "yes sir."

The rest of class, they go through the lessons, continuing the discussion on Paul Revere. At the end of class Mr. Jacobs calls Cassandra to his desk. Cassandra looks over at her best friend. "I'll see you later Cass. We'll catch up at lunch." Skyler tells her, picking her books up off her desk and walking out.

Cassandra leaves her things on her desk and walks over to her teacher. "You want to tell me what this is?" Mr. Jacobs asks, indicating the signature on her report.

"It's a signature..?" Cassandra tells him, in what sounded like a question.

"I can see that. You forged your parent's signature. That deserves detention for four days. I'm going to have to call your parents," the teacher told her.

"Do you have to?" Cassandra asks him.

Mr. Jacobs gives a look to Cassandra. He picks up the classroom phone and has her relay the number to him. She gives him her dad's cell number, and waits for her dad to pick up the phone. As soon as there was an answer, Mr. Jacobs spoke into the phone, "hello, Mr. LaMontagne? This is Mr. Jacobs, Cassandra's social studies teacher. She has forged your wife's signature onto her report that she was supposed to show you and your wife."

Mr. Jacobs turns to his student and tells her, "your dad would like to talk to you."

Cassandra unwillingly takes the phone from her teacher and answers, "hello?"

"Cassandra Elaine, what is this about you forging our signature?" Will asks his daughter.

"Dad, I can explain. I signed mom's name," Cassandra tells him.

"We'll talk about this tonight when I get home from work. You are grounded for two weeks. Don't make any plans," Will tells her sternly.

"Yes sir," Cassandra replies and hands the phone back to her teacher after she finished talking with her dad.

"Here is the detention slip. You'll go today, tomorrow, Friday, and on Monday. Here's a pass for your next class," Mr. Jacobs tells her.

"Okay," Cassandra replies, taking the slips and the pass. "I'm really sorry Mr. Jacobs. I won't do it again."

"I would hope not. Better get to class," Mr. Jacobs tells her.

"Yes sir," Cassandra tells him, then goes over to her desk and grabs her things and walks quickly to her locker.

The rest of the day, Cassandra went about going to her classes, meeting up with her best friend at lunch and relaying everything to her about what happened after social studies class and how she has four days of detention. Next thing she knows, it's the end of the day, and she finds herself walking towards the library, after grabbing her things out of her locker. She opens the door, walks over to the desk and hands the person in charge the detention slips. Cassandra finds a desk, away from other students and gets out her homework for the day and starts working on it. About forty-five minutes went by when the teacher announced for the students who were riding the late bus to go ahead and pack up their things and head to the elementary to catch the bus. The twelve year old packs up her things and walks out, going to the elementary building.

Finding her bus, she hops on, and finds her seat a few rows back behind the bus driver. A little while later, the younger kids start heading out of the building and Cassandra watches some of the kids climb on and give her a confused look before finding their seats. She watches her sister, who happened to not look so happy, climb onto the bus. Alexis looks up, sees her sister, and goes to sit next to her. "Cass, what are you doing on the bus?"

"Hey Lex, oh, because I wanted to." Cassandra answers her.

"I don't believe that. Did you miss your bus?" Alexis continues to ask.

"No, I didn't. Something happened at school, I got detention and so now I'm here," Cassandra tells her.

Not letting up, Alexis continues asking questions, "but why? You don't ever get in trouble. What did you do?"

"Alexis, I don't wanna tell you. It's already being dealt with. I'm grounded for two weeks, and I'll be riding the bus home with you till Monday." Cassandra tells her, getting annoyed.

"Okay," Alexis replies, then she sits back in her seat, with her bag on top of her lap.

Cassandra turns to her sister, and asks, "what's going on with you? You didn't look happy when you were walking out of the building."

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Alexis tells her with a sigh.

Not believing her sister, Cassandra responds, "right. How was school? Play with Sawyer today?"

Alexis shrugs, and answers, "it was okay. I did, for a little bit. I had to miss part of recess."

"What'd you miss part of your recess for?" Cassandra asks curiously.

"I just did. It's not a big deal, I don't want to talk about it," Alexis tells her, playing with the strap on her bag.

"Alright, that's fair." Cassandra tells her, dropping the subject.

Both girls are quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Next thing they know, the bus is pulling up in front of their house. Alexis stands up as soon as the bus stops, her sister following behind her. They both walk towards the house, Cassandra gets her key out, and goes to unlock the front door and finds it already unlocked. They both walk in, taking their shoes off. Alexis heads into the living room dropping her bag by the coffee table. Cassandra follows her sister's lead and copy's her movements, and decides to go into the kitchen to grab a drink. Walking into the kitchen, she sees her oldest brother, "hey Henry."

"There you are. Why weren't you on the bus?" Henry asks her.

"Because I got detention. I rode the bus home with Alexis," Cassandra answers, as she opens the fridge.

"Why did you get detention? What'd you do?" Henry curiously asked.

Not answering right away, Cassandra focuses her attention on pouring her juice into the cup, then faces her brother, "I...well, I signed mom's name on my progress report."

"You did what?" Henry asked, shocked.

"Uh...yeah," Cassandra starts as she fidgets. "I signed her name. I'm sure I'm already going to get a lecture from dad, and I'm sure mom when she finds out. Just don't bite my head off please. I already feel bad enough about it."

Not knowing what to say to his sister, he just stands there and leans against the counter. A few minutes of silence, Henry goes, "you realize how much trouble you could get into by forging someone's name? A big heaping of trouble."

"I know, okay? I know this. I have detention everyday till Monday. I'm also grounded for the next two weeks. I don't need a lecture from you too." Cassandra tells him, almost in tears.

"Okay, okay, I won't lecture you," Henry tells her.

Cassandra nods her head in response, and goes to the living room with her drink. She grabs her bag and goes upstairs. Henry followed his sister into the living room and watched her leave the room. He turns and sees his youngest sibling, and goes to sit next to her. "Hey Lex."

Alexis turns and sees her brother next to her, and she scoots a bit away from him, "hey."

"What are you up to?" Henry asks.

"Nothing. I'm just working on my worksheet," Alexis tells him as she shows him her worksheet.

"I see that. Need any help, or are you good?" Henry asks.

"I"m okay. It's just adjectives and nouns," Alexis answers.

"Okay, if you need any help, just let me know." He tells her before getting up off the couch.

Alexis watches her oldest brother leave the room to go up the stairs. She turns her attention back to her homework assignment. A little while later, all the kids got their homework assignments done. Michael had just turned on the television, when Henry and Cassandra walked in to see what everyone was doing. They all sat around the living room while Michael was looking for a show. He stops at the show 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air' and leaves it on.

Just as the show was ending twenty-five minutes later, their dad walks in the house and walks in the living room to see his kids watching tv. "Hey guys," Will says, approaching the kids.

The kids look back at their dad, "hey dad."

Setting his things down by the couch, Will tells them, "can you kids leave for a minute? I need to talk with Cassandra."

"Sure, we can do that," Henry tells him, then all three kids got up and left the room.

Will goes over, sits on the couch, and indicates for Cassandra to do the same. She walks over and sits down, waiting for her father to start talking. Will rubs his face, gives a sigh, and looks at his oldest daughter, and asks, "Okay Cass, what made you think you could forge our signature?"

Cassandra fidgets, looks at her dad then down at her hands, she shrugs her shoulders and answers, "I dunno. I didn't want you or mom to see my grade. I only signed mom's signature. I'm sorry dad."

"You should have come to us. We wouldn't have gotten mad about your grade. Going and doing this, forging signatures, that's going to make us mad." Will tells her, giving her a second. Then continues, "do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if you go signing people's names? You could get into a lot of trouble for forgery."

"Dad, I'm sorry, really. I realize now that it was a really bad idea. I promise I won't do it again," Cassandra promises.

"You better not. Otherwise you'll be in a lot more trouble than you already are," Will tells her. "Your mom already knows, I suspect that she'll talk with you when she gets home."

"I won't, I promise. Okay," Cassandra tells him.

"Do you have a copy of your grade report? I'll sign it, and you can give it to your teacher tomorrow first thing." Will asks.

Nodding her head Cassandra answers, "yes. He gave me a new copy after he got off the phone with you. I'll go get it." Cassandra gets up and gets her bag, and goes back to the couch. She opens the bag up, and looks through her social studies folder and pulls out the grade report and hands it to her dad.

"Cass…" Will starts just as Cassandra says,

"I know dad. I didn't do so great. I've tried, really. I just suck at social studies. I find it boring."

"We'll get you a tutor, if you want. You'll have to start asking your teacher questions if you aren't sure about what's being talked about," Will tells her, looking at the grade report.

"I will. Would it be alright if Skyler helped me? She's really good at this stuff," Cassandra asks.

"We'll talk about that when your mom gets home, which should be soon. For now, we can see if Henry would be able to help you." Will suggests.

"Yeah, okay," Cassandra tells him. "Where did mom go anyway?"

"She went over to Emily's. She'll be home soon, after she swings by the grocery store," Will answers.

Cassandra nods her head, "okay. So, what's my punishment going to be?"

"Your mom and I will talk about that, but you will be grounded for two weeks." Will tells her.

"Alright," Cassandra replies, giving it some thought. "Are we done now?"

"For now, yes. If you have any homework, I suggest you get that done." Will answers her.

"I don't have any. I got it all done in detention," Cassandra informs him. She stands up and says, "I'll just go up to my room and read a book or something."

"Good," Will responds. He watches his oldest daughter leave the room, and head toward the stairs. Will stands up and heads into the kitchen, and goes open the fridge. Grabbing a soda, he goes over to the cabinet and takes a glass out. Just as he was putting ice in the cup, he heard the door open, which led to the garage. Seeing his wife come in through the door he asks, "Hey, need any help?"

"If you don't mind. I have more groceries in the trunk," JJ tells him, putting the groceries on the counter.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Will tells her. He placed his cup down on the counter and went out to the garage to get more groceries.

While they were bringing in the groceries, their second oldest came into the kitchen, "hey mom, do you guys need any help?"

"That's okay. Your dad's just getting the last of it. Thank you though." JJ tells him, putting the groceries away.

"Okay, just thought I'd offer." Michael tells her.

"Thanks Michael," JJ tells him. "Before you go, would you mind getting Cassandra for me?"

"Of course," Michael replies, then walks out to go find his sister.

While they were waiting for Cassandra to come see them, Will suggests, "well, how do you want to handle this? I already told her she's grounded for two weeks. No friends or TV, maybe some extra chores?"

"Sounds good to me. She can watch if it's family time, aside from that, no TV. Only to and from school, and of course basketball practice." JJ agrees.

Before Will could respond to his wife, Cassandra walked into the kitchen. JJ sees her daughter and points to the chair at the kitchen table. "Have a seat. We need to talk to you."

Cassandra slumps into her chair, head down, and glances up at her parents. Before she could apologize to her mom, JJ tells her, "first of all, I want to know what made you think you could get away with writing my signature on your grade report."

The young girl shrugs her shoulders and gives a small sigh before she answers, "I'm not sure actually. I just did. I'm really sorry."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if that was a legal document? A lot of trouble, possibly even jail time. It's crucial that you understand the severity of forging someone's signature." JJ tells her.

"I realize that now. I didn't know you could get into that much trouble," Cassandra starts. She looks over at her mom, "I'm sorry mommy. I won't do it again. I'm really, really sorry."

"Come here kiddo," JJ tells her oldest daughter.

Cassandra gets up off the chair, walks over to her mom, wiping the tears from her eyes. Reaching her mom, she wraps her arms around her and lets a few tears escape. "I believe you. You're still going to be grounded for two weeks. No friends, talking on the phone or watching any TV, unless it's family movie night. We'll ask Henry to help you with your history and get your grade improved." JJ tells her, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Okay, that sounds good," Cassandra responds. "Not that I have much of a choice."

"No, you really don't." JJ agrees.

Cassandra steps out of her moms hold on her, and asks, "would it be okay, after I'm grounded and all, if Skyler could help me with my social studies? She's really good at it."

"We shall see. I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no," JJ answers.

"Okay," Cassandra responds. "Can I go?"

"Sure. But before you go, you'll have dinner dishes for the next couple weeks. Along with taking the trash out and making sure the bathroom is picked up."

"Yes ma'am." Cassandra tells her.

Will and JJ watched their oldest leave the room. Not even a couple minutes later, Alexis walks into the kitchen. She walks up to her parents and asks, "when's dinner? I'm getting hungry."

"Well kiddo, we were just about to figure that out," JJ tells her youngest.

"Can I just have a sandwich? Please?" Alexis asks, fidgeting.

"You certainly can," JJ answers. She turns to Will and asks, "what do you think about having sandwiches for dinner? Simple, and quick."

"I'm good with that," Will answers his wife. He faces his youngest, "that's a good idea monkey."

Alexis blushes, "thanks."

Alexis went over and sat on the bar stool while she watched her parents get things out for dinner. While JJ was preparing the simple dinner, she looks over to her youngest and tells her, "go ahead and go get your siblings, tell them to wash up."

"Okay," Alexis replies, getting off the stool, and walking out of the kitchen. She walks up the stairs, and walks towards her older brother's room. She knocks on the door, she slowly opens the door after she hears a 'come in'. "Henry? Momma says to come down for dinner." She tells her older brother.

"Thanks Lex, I'll be down in a minute," he tells her, "do you know what's for dinner?"

"You're welcome. Sandwiches, and chips or something I think," Alexis answers.

"Something simple. All right, I'll be down in a bit." Henry tells her.

"Okay. Also, she said to tell you guys to wash up too," Alexis tells her older brother before she left his room.

"Will do," Henry responds.

Alexis walks out of his room, and walks over to her second oldest brothers room. Before she reaches his door, she sees him walking out of the bathroom, "Michael?"

"What's up squirt?" Michael answers.

"Momma said to tell you guys to head down to the kitchen for dinner, and to make sure you wash up." Alexis tells him.

"Thanks squirt," Michael tells her. Just before he walks away he stops her and asks, "any idea what's for dinner?"

Alexis shrugs and replies, "sandwiches and chips."

"Okay, thanks kid." Michael responds, then heads down the stairs.

Alexis continues onto her older sister's room, she knocks on the door and slightly opens it, "Cass?"

"Yes?" Cassandra replies, facing the door.

"It's time for dinner, and momma says to wash up too," Alexis tells her. "Before you ask, we're having sandwiches and chips."

"Okay thanks. I'll be down here in a minute," Cassandra tells her sister.

Alexis walks out, and closes her sisters door, and walks back down the stairs into the kitchen. She went up to the bar stool where she was just sitting moments before and told her parents, "Henry and Cassandra will be down in a minute."

"All right, thanks Alexis." JJ tells her youngest.

"You're welcome," Alexis replies.

A few minutes later, all the kids come into the kitchen, each grabbing a paper plate with their dinner. They all go over to the kitchen table and each member of the family is seated. They go around the table and each one talks about their day, whether it was good, bad or decent. After dinner, Cassandra cleaned off the table, and wiped down the counter, and went to the living room where the rest of her family was sitting. She walks over to her parents and asks, "anything else I need to do? Or am I done? Kitchen table got cleaned off and I wiped down the counter. Even cleaned the dishes that were in the sink."

"You're finished. Thank you," JJ tells her oldest daughter. She then faces everyone else and asks them, "are you kids up for a family movie night? Or do you want to go do your own thing?"

"I'm good with a movie," Henry answers.

The rest of the kids agreed, and as a family they picked a movie out, 'Aladdin', the newest one with Will Smith. Once everyone got settled, Will turned on the Disney plus app on the tv, and searched for the movie. Finding it, he selects it and hits play. After the movie was finished, two hours later, Will and JJ had the kids go up, and get ready for bed. They each went up and said good night to their kids before heading off to their room to get ready for bed themselves.

A couple weeks later goes by. Alexis has started to withdraw and gets upset more easily. The kids are currently at school, and in Alexis's class they are being led to the library, where they'll be for the next thirty to forty-five minutes. While the students are looking around finding books they want to take home and read. Alexis, who isn't feeling well, walks up to the teacher, "Mrs. Andrews?"

Mrs. Andrews turns around and sees Alexis, "Yes Alexis?"

"I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts," Alexis tells her, nearly in tears.

"Alright. I'll take you to the nurses office," Mrs. Andrews tells her. She turns to the young assistant and tells her, "Jessica, watch the kids for me. I'm going to take Alexis to the nurse's office."

"Yes ma'am," Jessica tells her.

Mrs. Andrews takes Alexis to the nurses office and gets her checked in. The nurse then has Alexis sit on a chair so she can get her temperature taken. The young girl looks at the nurse after she takes her temperature and tells her, "I think….I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay. Here's a trash can if you do get sick." the nurse tells her, placing the trash can in front of Alexis.

As soon as she placed the trash can in front of Alexis, she ended up getting sick. The nurse looks at the girl and tells her, "I'll call your parents and have them come pick you up. Why don't you go into this room and lay down till they get here. I'll call your teacher and have them bring your stuff."

"Okay," Alexis tells her. "Call my daddy, please. My momma is out of town for work."

"I will," the nurse assures her. Once she got Alexis settled and the trash can next to her, she walked out to call the young girl's father.

A little while later, Alexis is laying on the makeshift bed in the room, just off to the side of the nurse's office, and Alexis hears her teacher walk into the nurses office. The young girl tenses, as she listens to the nurse converse with her teacher. Alexis didn't relax until she saw the nurse come into the room that she was in. "Okay sweetheart, your teacher brought your stuff down. Said he placed your homework in the bag."

"O-okay," Alexis replies. "Is my dad on his way?"

"Yes, he'll be here shortly. Just get some rest," the nurse, Mrs. Fisher, tells the young girl before leaving the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Fisher," Alexis tells her. Her face contorts, and she ends up getting sick again in the trash can.

Alexis lays back down on the bed, a few tears running down her face. She closes her eyes, waiting for her father to come and pick her up. Next thing she knows, she wakes up to her dad lightly running his hand through her hair. "Lex, sweetie, wake up."

The young girl wakes up with a start, and slams her back against the wall. She starts waking up more, and notices her dad in the room. She quickly moves towards her dad, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Daddy, I w-want to go home. I feel yucky."

Will dismisses her reaction, due to not being fully awake, he stands up with his daughter still in his arms, "I know monkey. Let's get your things and we'll go home."

Will set his daughter down, and handed Alexis her light jacket, and bookbag. Thanking the nurse for calling him, he walks out, and goes to the front office and signs his daughter out. Then both he and Alexis walk out and head towards the vehicle. They both get in, Will in the drivers' seat, and Alexis in the back. Will puts the vehicle in reverse and pulls out of the school's parking lot. Once they got home, Will had Alexis go on up to her room, and change into comfier clothes, while he called his wife. Taking his cell out of his pocket, he presses JJ's contact and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?" JJ asks into the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I just picked Alexis up from school. Guess she has a slight fever, and she's been getting sick," Will tells her, sitting down on the couch.

"Poor baby. Make sure you give her some medicine to help calm her stomach down, and maybe some tylenol to help with the fever." JJ instructs.

"I will. She should be down in a minute, and I'm sure she would want to talk with you. Do you have time? Or do you need to get back to work?" Will promises.

"I still have a few minutes," JJ answers.

Before Will responds back, he sees his youngest walking into the living room, and tells JJ to hold on a moment. Looking at his youngest, he asks, "Hey monkey. Momma's on the phone, would you like to talk to her?"

Alexis nods her head, indicating that she would like too. Will hands the phone to his youngest. Alexis takes the phone and places it against her ear. "Mommy?"

"Hi baby girl. I hear you aren't feeling well. I'm sorry you don't feel so good," JJ tells her daughter, feeling bad she can't be home for her daughter.

"It's okay. Daddy's here." Alexis tells her. "Momma, when are you going to be home?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart. We're still looking for the bad guy." JJ answers. "Why don't you go lay down, watch a movie, or take a nap if you'd like too. Daddy is going to give you some medicine I want you to take for your tummy, and to help with your fever, alright?"

"Okay, I will. I miss you momma, I wish you were home," Alexis tells her, as she starts to tear up.

JJ sighs into the phone, "I know you do kiddo. I'll be home before you know it, maybe not today, but I promise I will be soon."

"I know. I'm going to go lay down now. I love you mommy," Alexis tells her, wiping a tear off her face.

"I love you too monkey. Behave for your daddy." JJ responds.

Alexis hands the phone back to her dad, and goes up to her room to grab a blanket and a pillow, along with her favorite stuffed bear. Will gets up off the couch and finishes talking with JJ while keeping an eye on his youngest. Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye to his wife. Will goes into the kitchen, and gets out the children's liquid tylenol, and the pepto-bismol. Walking over to his daughter, he bends down and hands her the liquid tylenol, and then gives her the small cup of water to wash it down. Then he gives her the pepto-bismol, and smirks at her scrunched up face, and lets her take a drink of the water again. He helps her get comfortable and turns the TV on, putting Lizzy McGuire on. Will gets up, and leaves her be while he goes into the kitchen and grabs a bucket to place next to Alexis just in case she were to get sick again.

A little while later, Alexis falls asleep watching her show. Will walks into the living room and checks on his youngest, and sees that she has fallen asleep. Picking the remote up, Will quietly shuts the TV off. He picks the newspaper up and sits in the recliner and opens the front page of the paper. Will ends up falling asleep in the chair and lets go of the paper as he falls asleep. A few hours later, Will wakes up to the front door opening, and hears his oldest kids walk into the door.

"Hey kids," Will greeted his kids once they walked through the door.

"Hey dad," all three kids replied back, each kid removing their shoes by the door.

"Why don't you kids go and do any homework you may have. Make sure to keep it quiet, Alexis is still asleep. She isn't feeling well." Will told his kids.

"We will," Henry answered for him and his siblings.

All three kids went into the dining room, to work on their homework, or to study for any test or quizzes. While the kids were studying, Will went to check on his youngest. He walked into the living room just in time to see Alexis getting sick into the bucket he had placed next to her. Alexis looks up at her dad and with tears falling whimpers, "daddy, I-I want mommy."

Will goes over to his youngest, and bends down to her level. "I know you do, monkey. Mommy is at work right now."

Before Alexis could reply, she ended up getting sick again. One of the older kids comes walking into the living room and asks, "everything okay?"

"Everything is okay Michael. Your sister is just sick," Will reassured him.

"All right. Need anything for her?" Michael asks before going back to the table.

"Actually, yes. Bring me a small cup of water please," Will tells him, then turns his attention back to his youngest.

Alexis lays her head down and rubs her hands across her eyes to wipe the tears away. Will takes his hand and pushes her hair out of her face whispering soothing words to her. Michael comes back to the living room and hands his dad the cup of water, takes one last look at his little sister and walks back to the kitchen table. Alexis takes the cup of water from her dad, and gingerly takes a sip. Handing the cup back to her dad, Alexis lays back down. "Will you be okay for a minute? I'm going to go rinse this bucket out." Will asks his youngest.

Alexis nods, watching her dad take the bucket up the stairs to be rinsed out in the bathroom. She closes her eyes, holding onto her stuffed bear tightly. Not a moment later, she hears one of her siblings coming back into the living room, before she opens her eyes to see who, she hears, "hey squirt. How're you doing?"

Alexis slowly moves her head, and opens her eyes, "hi Henry, I feel yucky."

"I'm sorry to hear that squirt. Need me to get you anything? Water, juice?" Henry gently asks.

Alexis shook her head no, "no thanks. I don't want to be sick again."

"All right. Where did dad go?" Henry asks, changing the subject.

Pointing towards the stairs, Alexis replies, "upstairs, rinsing the bucket out."

"Okay. You get some rest, all right?" Henry tells her, then he heads on up the stairs.

Alexis watched her brother leave before settling back down into the couch, with her stuffed bear clutched tightly in her arms. A few minutes later Will comes back into the living room, with the washed out bucket in his hand, and places it next to Alexis in case she needs it again. "Okay kiddo, I'm going to go fix you some toast. You need to eat something."

"Daddy," Alexis starts with a bit of whining. "Daddy, I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat."

"Lex, sweetie, you need too. I'll fix you toast, and you can take small bites, and we'll go from there." Will tells her.

"But daddy," Alexis starts.

"Alexis," Will warns. He then goes into the kitchen and fixes the kids dinner and gets Alexis toast.

Will got all the kids fed, and sat with Alexis while she ate her toast, in case she got sick again. After the kids were all done, they went and did their own thing, either finishing up homework, or talking with their friends. Will was watching his youngest start falling asleep, and he suggested to her, "Lex, why don't we get you on up to bed. You can call it an early night and get some sleep."

"I'm not…" Alexis starts as she starts yawning. "I'm not tired."

"I think otherwise," Will teases. "Come on kiddo."

Alexis begrudgingly gets up off the couch and follows her dad up the stairs. As soon as they reach the top of the stairs, Alexis heads off to the bathroom. A few minutes later Alexis comes back out of the bathroom, telling her dad she's okay. She goes into her room and gets ready for bed. Alexis walks back out and goes to her parents' room to say goodnight to her dad. Will tells her good night, and then goes off to check on the rest of the kids after making sure Alexis was taken care of.

An hour and half goes by, when Will goes and makes sure all the lights are off and doors are locked. He tells his other kids it's time for bed, and not to argue with him. Satisfied that all the kids have now gone to bed, he goes over and checks on his youngest to see how she was doing. Then checks on each of the other kids before heading off to bed himself. He sends a quick text message to JJ telling her goodnight and that he would talk to her in the morning. He then gets comfortable in bed and starts to drift off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, around three A.M. Cassandra wakes up super thirsty. She crawls out of bed and heads downstairs to get a glass of water. Cassandra chugs her water, and fills her glass half way, and downs it again. She places her now empty glass into the sink and slowly walks back up the stairs. The twelve year old stops just outside of her younger sister's room, hears her whimpering and opens her sister's door. She peeks inside and sees her sister start thrashing and moving in her sleep. She walks over to her sister, and tries to gently wake her up.

"Lex," Cassandra starts, as she taps her sister on the shoulder. "Alexis, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Alexis wakes up with a scream, not knowing where she's at, she scoots towards the head of the bed and brings her knees up to her chest. As soon as she sees her sister, she starts crying, and apologizes. Not a moment later, their dad walks into the room. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Cassandra turns to her dad and tells her, "She's had a bad dream. She was whimpering and moving around a lot."

"Lexi, sweetie," Will starts as he moves towards the bed and sits down next to his youngest. "What's wrong sweetheart? Want to talk about it?"

"No," Alexis answers tearfully. "I-I don't want to."

Will gives a sigh, looks over at his oldest daughter, and tells her, "you can go back to bed Cass. I can take it from here."

Cassandra looks from her dad to her sister, then back to her dad, "okay. G'night."

"Night Cass," Will tells her. He turns and faces his youngest and says, "You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might help."

"I'm sure." Alexis tells him. "I want to go back to sleep now."

"All right," Will tells her as he stands up. He pulls the blankets back and waits for his youngest to lay down before placing the blankets back up over her. "All right monkey, get some sleep. Is your tummy still bothering you?"

"A little bit. But I don't feel sick right now," Alexis tells her dad.

"Okay, good night kiddo. Sleep tight, I love you," Will tells her, then he bends over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Night daddy," Alexis tells him as she watches her dad leave.

Will stops at the door, takes one last look at his daughter, then he quietly shuts the door before going back to his room.

CMCMCMCM don't read past here if it's going to cause a trigger. CMCMCMCMCM

Alexis gives a big sigh, and finds her teddy and clutches even more tightly to it. She lets a few tears escape, and starts crying. She starts thinking about her dream, which gets her thinking about the things that have been happening since her new teacher took over.

"Miss LaMontagne, please stay after class."

Alexis looked up, surprised. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? "Yes, Mr. Jackson."

After class, all the students went outside for recess, while Alexis stayed after. She nervously gets up out of her desk, unsure of what she did wrong. Mr Jackson walks back over to the desk, after walking the kids out of the classroom, and making sure the door was shut. Alexis watches him sit down in his chair, and she nervously starts fidgeting. "Come here Alexis," Mr. Jackson commands.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis questions, stepping a tad bit closer to her teacher.

"Nope," Mr. Jackson tells her. Once Alexis was in arms reach, he guided the young girl even closer to him, he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I don't think I'm supposed to sit on your lap Mr. Jackson," Alexis nervously tells her teacher, then tries to get up off his lap.

"It's quite alright. Now be a good girl, and behave," Mr. Jackson tells her. Once he got her settled on his lap he placed a hand on her thigh.

"Mr. Jackson, I don't like this. I'm going out to recess," Alexis tells him, going to get off his lap.

Mr. Jackson, roughly sits her back down and harshly tells her, "sit still Miss LaMontagne."

Alexis starts tearing up, not sure on what to do. She feels her teacher place his hand back on her thigh and he whispers into her ear, "whatever you do, you do not tell anyone. If you do, I'll come after your family. Now, do you want me to come after your family?"

All Alexis could do was shake her head no. "That's what I thought. That's a good girl," Mr. Jackson tells her, as he continues…

Alexis shakes her head, trying to clear the memory out of her head. Feeling sick, she gets up and runs off to the bathroom.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and lemme know what you think in the reviews! Pretty please? Have a good day, or night, and hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, especially since I'm off work until May 4th, well maybe, it's not official. Hope you all are staying safe and keeping social distancing.

I would like to add that the thing going on with Alexis, I do not plan on ever going into details, just mentions/hints/ of what's all going on, and let you readers get the conclusions from that. I would also like to say that if you know a child that you suspect is being abused in any way, then please, help them out. Get them away from the person/persons.

TriciaMarie


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyy everyone! Hope all is well! Here's the new chapter! Wow! It hasn't even been a week since I last updated? I think that's a new record! Lol What's even more of a new record is, I have the next chapter halfway done! It also kinda helps that I was on a roll and stayed up just about all night to work on it lol. I'd like to give a shout out to my beta BlackWolfFire, she's absolutely amazing! **

**I'd also like to thank,**

**Caroliny Hothcner - Thanks for your review, and your welcome! **

**ILR - Thanks for that reminder, I went back and fixed it.**

**Daisyangel - Thanks for your review too! Everything with Alexis will be revealed in due time.**

**As far as any triggers, I don't believe there are any. If there by chance is, please let me know and I'll repost this chapter and fix it. I went through it one last time before posting it, and I don't see anything, no mentions of anything that would require a Trigger Warning. I had forgotten that last chapter, but I had reposted it, and had fixed that mistake. I will be sure to put trigger Warnings on all Future chapters. Please enjoy this chapter, and lemme know what you think in a review, they're greatly appreciated!**

**TriciaMarie**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Chapter 8

A few days later, Will had just gotten the older kids off to school, and went over to his youngest's room to wake her up. Reaching Alexis' room, Will slowly opens the door, and peeks his head inside. Seeing the young girl still asleep, he walks over, and gently wakes her up. "Lex, monkey, it's time to get up kiddo."

Alexis just rolls over onto her back, rubs her eyes tiredly and sees her dad. "Daddy, I don't want to. I want to stay home."

"Sorry squirt, you got to get to school, and I got to get to work. Now come on, get up," Will tells her.

Alexis grabs a hold of her comforter and throws it over her head, " No, I'm not going today."

"Alexis Grace, get your butt up now. I'm not going to tell you again," Will warns. "You better be up in about five minutes, or else I'll take you to school in your pajamas."

The nine year old waited for her father to leave her room, before she threw the blanket off and angrily started getting ready for school. Hoping for one last shot, Alexis heads down the stairs and looks for her dad. Finding her father in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a thermos, she walks over to him. "Daddy…" Alexis starts, "Can I please stay home?"

Will just gives his daughter a look. "No, you can't. Tell me one good reason why you do not want to go to school today?"

"It's not just today. I don't want to go to school anymore." Alexis tells him.

"And why not?" Will asks, pressing for more information.

"I just don't," Alexis tells him, not going into any details.

Will just shakes his head, grabs his coffee and starts to walk to the living room. "Go finish getting ready, grab your school bag. You'll miss the bus if you're not outside in time."

Alexis just sighs, and goes to get her shoes on, and to grab her school bag from upstairs. Watching his daughter walk slowly up the stairs, Will sent a quick text to his wife. Just as he put his phone back in his pocket, Alexis came walking back into the living room. "You got everything?" Will asks his youngest.

Alexis just nods her head, and goes to sit down on the couch. Will walks over to her, sits down, and tells her to look at him, "What's going on Lex? Something going on at school?"

The young blonde just shrugs her shoulders, looks over at the time, and goes to stand up. "I gotta go catch the bus."

"Lex, we'll talk about this tonight when I get home from work." Will tells her, following her to the front door. All Will got in response was an 'Okay'. He shut the door, and got his things he needed for work, topped off his thermos with coffee and walked out the door to head to work.

**Later that afternoon…**

That afternoon, the kids were finishing up their current lesson, when the teacher called on Alexi, telling her to stay after class. The young girl just nodded her head, and slumped down in her seat. As Mr. Jackson was letting the students out of the classroom so they could go on out to recess, Alexis just looks up at her teacher, and sees that he's distracted. Knowing what his plans were, the nine year old quickly got up and ran towards the door. She got the door open when she heard the teacher calling for her. Ignoring his calls, Alexis ran out of the room, and down the hall towards the main lobby of the school, and ran out of the doors.

As soon as she sees the High School in front of her, which is also the closest building. Alexis ran into the front office, and nervously went up to the assistant. "Excuse me."

"Shouldn't you be in your school right now?" The assistant asked the young girl.

Alexis starts getting nervous, "Y-yes. But I-I need you to c-call my brother. Call my brother, please? His name's Michael LaMontagne."

"Okay, just calm down. Have a seat, I'm calling down your brother. Michael is it?" The assistant told Alexis, trying to keep her calm.

"Yes, LaMontagne is the last name." Alexis confirmed. She nervously sits down on one of the plastic chairs that were off to the side. She hears the assistant calling her brother's teacher and asking to send the boy down to the office.

Looking over at the young girl, the assistant told her, "your brother is on his way down here. Shouldn't be too long."

Alexis nods her head, and anxiously looks out the door waiting for her brother to show up. A few minutes probably went by when Alexis sees her brother walking into the office. She gets up off her chair, and runs over to him, tears now falling down the girls face. "M-Miky."

Michael had reached his sister, and bent down to her level, "what's wrong Lex?"

"I-I can't. I-I just wanna g-go home." Alexis tells her brother.

Michael looks up at the assistant, "Ms. Maynard, is there a room my sister and I can talk in private?"

Ms. Maynard, looking at Michael, nods her head, "Yes, just over here. There's a conference room, it's not being used at the moment.

"Okay, thanks," Michael takes Alexis' hand and guides her over to the conference room the assistant had pointed out. He pulls a couple chairs out, and sits his sister down in one, while he takes the other. "Talk to me Lex, what's going on?"

"I-I can't say. P-please don't m-make me, Miky." Alexis pleads, wiping furiously at the tears falling every five seconds.

"Alexis, I can't help you, if you can't tell me what's wrong." Michael tells her. "Did something happen at school? Are other kids being mean? What is it Lex?"

"S-something happened at school," Alexis answers, fidgeting. "I-I can't say! I just w-wanna g-go home!"

"All right, let me go call dad, see if he can pick you up," Michael tells her. "Just stay right here."

Alexis watches her brother walk out of the room, and waits for him to get back. She starts crying all over again. After a few minutes goes by, Michael comes back into the room, and sits down in front of his sister again. "Okay squirt, I called dad. He's going to come pick us both up. Where's your school bag? Your jacket?"

"I left it at school," Alexis tells him quietly.

"Okay, here you can wear mine," Michael tells her, handing her his jacket.

Alexis takes her brother's jacket, and follows him out into the waiting area. He has the assistant call his teacher and have his stuff sent down to him. He and Alexis go over to the chairs, and they both wait till their father shows up to pick them up. "You sure you don't want to talk to me? Surely there's a reason why you called me down, and not Henry." Michael tells her.

"Your name was the first one to come to my mind. I want momma, I want her home now." Alexis tells him, tearing up again.

"I know. We all want her to come home. It won't be long until she's home." He reassures her.

The rest of the time, they spend it in silence, waiting for their father to show up. Occasionally Alexis sniffling. Within a half hour since Michael called their dad, Will comes bursting into the front office, not noticing his two kids, he tells the assistant, "I'm looking for my kids, Michael and…"

"Dad, over here," Michael calls out, interrupting his dad. Both kids stand up, and Alexis walks shyly behind her brother, getting nervous.

"What's going on? Are you two okay? Lexi, why are you in the high school, and not in your class?" Will asks his kids curiously.

Michael spoke up, knowing his sister is too upset to speak. "I'm not quite sure. She came into the office and asked Ms. Maynard to call me down to the office. She's still upset, and won't tell me why she's upset. All she mentioned was something happened at school. She wouldn't elaborate on it."

"Okay, let's get you two home, grab your things, and I'll sign you out. I'll swing by her school and let them know what's going on." Will tells his youngest son, as he goes over and signs Michael out.

Both the kids were waiting by the door, and when their father started to approach them, they walked out, and out of the high school towards Will's vehicle. Michael hops in the front, while Alexis hops in the back. All three are quiet, and Will reverses the car out of the parking spot, and drives over to the Elementary building to go talk to the office and get alexis' things.

While Will was inside taking care of Alexis' school, both kids waited in the car. Michael turns around to face Alexis in the back seat. "So, Lex. Do you want to talk now?"

"No," Alexis quietly tells him. "I don't want to. Please d-don't make me."

"You're going to have to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you. It doesn't do you any good to keep it held in." Michael tells her. He watches his sister a few seconds longer, before sighing and turning around in his seat.

Not much longer, Will comes out of the Elementary building with Alexis' jacket, and school bag. Alexis is eyeing her father, and noticing how he doesn't look too happy. He gets to the car, opens the back door and places his daughters' things in the back seat, closes the door and gets into the driver's seat. Once they get on the road heading home, Will speaks up, breaking the silence. "Alexis Grace, you and I will be having a talk once we get home. What you did today, was uncalled for."

Alexis doesn't answer her father right away, she starts crying. Before she even responds, Will asks, "do you hear me?"

"Y-yes sir," Alexis responds, crying harder.

The rest of the drive home was spent in silence, with an occasional crying from Alexis. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Michael grabbed his bag and walked inside, unlocking the front door. Alexis grabs her things, and slowly climbs out of the car and follows her dad inside. "Alexis, I want you to take your things up to your room, and stay there. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Alexis just nods her head, and slides past her dad and heads for the stairs, going to her room. Will walks into the kitchen, grabs a soda out of the fridge, and takes a couple Ibuprofen. He takes his phone out, sends a quick text to his wife, letting her know what's going on. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he heads towards the stairs and up to Alexis' room. He gives a couple knocks on the door, and slowly opens the door. Seeing his daughter laying face down, crying her eyes out, he feels bad, but knows he's got to talk to her. He walks over to her desk, and sits down in the chair.

"Lex," Will starts, getting his youngest's attention.

Alexis sits up and faces her dad. "Daddy, I-I'm so-sorry."

"We need to talk. I want to know why you ran out of your class today. Your teacher told me that you ran out because you had to sit out from recess. Why is that?" Will asks her.

The young girl shrugs her shoulders, unsure of how to answer her father. "I-I didn't do anything wrong. I know I d-didn't."

"Then tell me what happened. Why did you run out of your classroom?" Will asks, trying to get to the bottom of what's going on.

Alexis starts crying, shaking her head no over and over. "I-I can't daddy. I-I can't tell you."

"Alexis, sweetheart, talk to me. Why can't you tell me?" Will asks, worried about his daughter.

"I-I c-can't!" Alexis cried, scrambling backwards. "I-I'll get in t-trouble!"

"Lex, kiddo, you won't be in trouble if you just tell me what's going on. I'm getting worried, monkey."

Alexis sniffled, wiping away her tears even as new ones replaced them. "I...I'm sorry, daddy."

Will reached for his phone. "Don't be sorry, Lex. Just let me help you."

Alexis just turned away, her sobs turning into full blown wailing. "I want mommy!"

"All right, let me go call her okay?" Will tells her. Not getting an answer from the crying girl, he stands up and heads out of the room pulling out his phone. Unlocking his phone, he taps JJ's name and waits for her to pick up.

On the third ring, he hears, "_Jareau._"

"Hey JJ, it's me. I need to talk to you, are you able to talk?" Will tells his wife.

"_Sure, I got a few minutes. What's going on?_" JJ asks, concerned.

Will sighs heavily, rubs his face with his free hand. "It's Lexi. Something is going on, and I can't get her to open up. Is there any way you can come home? She's crying hysterically, like, there's no way to calm her down right now."

"_It must be bad then. Alright, I'll see what I can do and come on home. Hotch should be okay with it. I'll call you back._" JJ tells him, her voice going faint for a moment, like she's pulled away from the phone.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what else I can do. Plus, she's asking for you."

"_I'll call when I know when I can get home."_

WIll hangs up and goes back to check on Alexis. He walks into her room, and just sees his youngest crying her eyes out. Will walks over to his daughter, sits down on her bed. "Come here Lex."

Alexis scoots towards her dad, keeping her eye on him. She wipes her face, getting rid of the tears. She throws her arms over her father, and starts crying all over again. "I-I'm sorry d-daddy."

Will just rocks his youngest side to side, trying to calm the young blonde down. "It's okay. You're fine, and you're safe."

Alexis continues to cry on her father's shoulder, until she finally calmed down and ends up falling asleep, exhausted from all the crying she had done. Will feels his daughter relax, and glances over his shoulder and sees she had fallen asleep. He stands up and places her under the covers, and lets her sleep. Just as he walks out and shuts the door, Will walks into his youngest son.

"Everything okay? Has she told you what happened?" Michael asks his father, as they both walk down the stairs.

"No. She was too upset. Your mother is gonna see if she can head home. If she's able to, hopefully your sister will tell your mother about what happened, or what's been going on." Will tells him.

"I wonder what's making her so upset. I tried talking with her, but she wouldn't give. She did say that something happened at school. Wonder if there's other students picking on her. I'm not sure." Michael tells his father, going to the pantry and grabbing a random bag of chips.

Just as Will was about to speak, his cell phone started ringing, he grabs it out of his pocket, sees his wife and goes into the other room to talk. "Hey JJ."

"_Hey Will, I'll be able to head home. I'm on my way to the hotel now. I'll let you know when I get a flight out._" JJ informs him. "_How's Alexis?_"

"Sounds good. She's napping right now. She passed out crying on my shoulder. Just keep me posted, text me when you get a flight. Be safe, I love you," Will tells her.

"_Good. I will, I'll let you know when I should be home. I love you too,_" JJ replies.

Will hangs up the phone, and sees his other two kids walk inside the house. "What are you two doing home?"

"Schools over with. Michael didn't ride the bus home," Cassandra informs her father, putting her bag down by the couch.

"I know, that's because he's already home. I picked both Michael and Alexis up from school," Will tells his kids. He goes over and sits down on the couch, "oh, and before I forget. Alexis is upstairs sleeping. Do keep it quiet. It's been a rough afternoon."

"What's going on?" Henry asks, now concerned for his little sister.

"I'm not sure. Michael's tried talking with her, and I've tried talking with her. Your mother is on her way home soon. She's going to let me know when her flight is." Will tells his kids truthfully. "Just whatever you do, when she does wake up, don't ask her what's wrong, or why she's home early from school. It took a long while to finally get her calmed down."

"Will do," Henry tells his father, as Cassandra replies with an 'okay'.

Both kids grab their things and head off into the kitchen to start working on their school work, after each getting a snack or a drink. Michael joins his father in the living room, Will looks over at his son, "Did you by chance get your homework finished?"

Michael nods his head, takes a drink of his drink, "I did. There wasn't much. But it's all finished."

"Okay, good. I'm going to go check on your sister. See if she's still sleeping," Will tells him, getting up off the couch.

Will goes over and walks up the stairs and goes on up to Alexis' room. Reaching her bedroom door, he slowly opens the door, and peaks his head inside. Seeing his youngest still out, he closes the door, and goes back on down the stairs, and checks on his other kids. While watching the news, Will receives a text message from JJ, letting him know she's about to board the plane, and that Penelope was going to come and pick her up. And not to worry about having too. He sent a quick text back, telling her to be safe and that he would see her when she got home.

**Later that evening…**

Will had ordered take out for dinner, making sure to get Alexis up an hour beforehand. Once they all finished with dinner, he had Henry and Cassandra clean up the dinner dishes, while Michael put away any leftovers. While they were cleaning things up, Will heard the front door open, and he went to go check it out. Seeing his wife, he walks up to her, and pulls her into a hug, "Welcome home."

"Thanks, where are the kids?" JJ asks, setting her things down.

"The older kids are cleaning up dinner. Are you hungry? I can throw something in the microwave for you." Will asks, leading her towards the kitchen.

"That's okay. I'm not hungry." JJ answers him.

The walk into the kitchen, and the three older kids look over and see their mom. They all walk over and each kid gives her a hug. The youngest, Alexis, stands back from her siblings, watching the interactions and waiting for her turn. JJ looks around, and spots her youngest, she walks over to her and bends down to her level. "Hey monkey."

"Hi mommy," Alexis responds shyly. She then throws her arms around her mother. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, all five of you," JJ tells her, then looks over at her family. She stands up, faces her family. "I'm going to go take my things upstairs, I'll be back down soon.

The kids go back to finishing up their cleaning. Alexis goes off into the living room, while Will goes with JJ up the stairs to their room. They reach their bedroom, when JJ turns around and asks, while placing her go-bag on the bed. "How's Alexis been? Any more breakdowns?"

Will shakes his head no, and sits down on the bed, "No. She took a couple hours nap today. Still seems pretty out of it. Probably keep her up, unless she's falling asleep dead on her feet tonight. I'm also planning on keeping her home from school tomorrow. Just so we can get this figured out."

"I agree, I think we should. She seems like she's still tired." JJ agrees. "I told Hotch I'd let him know I'd be coming back or not. Unless they've caught the guy. They're close too. Well, before I left, we were close to catching this guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need to go back soon, that's fine. I just need help getting Alexis to talk. Michael did tell me that she told him that something happened at school. Didn't exactly elaborate on it. But he thinks maybe some other kids were picking on her. I kinda think the same. But, the way she was acting, I'm not so sure. I am worried about her. She's always been open about what's bothering her. This seems like it's just, big, even for her. It's bothering me that I can't figure that out, or even help her." Will tells his wife, feeling like he's letting his youngest down.

"We'll get it figured out. I'll have a talk with her. Tomorrow; tonight, I don't want to have to start anything, and have her get more upset than she needs to be." JJ tells him, going over to the closet to put her go-bag down, then places her clothes in the dresser, and puts the dirty clothes in the hamper.

"You're right. Tomorrow it is then." Will agrees.

A few minutes later, they hear a small knock on their bedroom door, Will goes over and answers it. He opens the door, revealing a nine year old, she walks partly into the room, and asks, "Is it okay if I go to bed? I'm still feeling tired."

"Of course monkey," Will answers her. "Why don't you go say goodnight to your mom first.

Alexis just nods her head and quickly walks over to her mom, "G'night momma. I love you."

"I love you too monkey, good night. Sleep tight," JJ tells the young girl, giving her a hug, and kissing the top of her head. She watches Alexis quickly walk over to her father, and give him a hug and kiss goodnight, telling him that she also loves him and vice versa.

Alexis reaches the door, turns back and waves before leaving her parents room for the final time that night. Once the little girl left, Will went over to the door, "I'm going to go check on the kids, if you wanna get a shower or something."

"I think I will. I'll be down shortly," JJ tells him.

Will nods in response, then heads on down the stairs. He walks into the living room, and sees his kids watching a movie. He walks over and stands next to the couch, trying to decipher what his kids were watching. Giving up, he asks, "What are you kids watching?"

Cassandra looks up at her father, and answers, "it's called _flubber_. It's got Robin Williams in it."

"Ah, okay. Well after this is over it's time for bed. Hear me?" Will tells the kids.

Getting yes's or yes sir, Will walks away and heads into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Making sure the garage door was locked, he went back into the living room, and sat with the kids. Not too much later, JJ comes walking into the living room and sits next to Will. The family, with the exception of Alexis, finishes up watching _Flubber_. As soon as the movie was over, the kids all said good night to their parents and headed off to bed. Will turns to JJ and suggests, "if you wanna head on up to bed, I can make sure everything is locked up down here for the night."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya upstairs," JJ tells him, leaning over to give her husband a kiss before leaving the living room.

Will gets up after his wife and goes to the front door. He checked the door and made sure it was locked. Making sure all the lights were off, Will heads on up the stairs, checks in on the kids one last time before heading to his room. Walking in, he sees JJ climbing into bed, and gets ready for bed himself. Once he climbs in and gets comfortable, JJ moves closer to her husband and snuggles up to him.

"I've been thinking, I think I'll have a talk with Alexis in the morning. Try and find out what's bothering her." JJ suggests to her husband, looking up at his face.

Will looks down. "Sounds good to me. Maybe she'll feel more comfortable telling you. Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Agreed," JJ tells him. They both got comfortable, JJ laying her head on Will's chest. They both slowly have fallen into a deep sleep. Around 3am, both Will and JJ wake up to their youngest calling out for them.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Message From the Beta!

Hello, I'm alive, lol. Been a bit since I last wrote one of these...only a couple of chapters, if I remember correctly, but it feels like forever. I hope everyone is safe, I know how hard this quarantine has been for most of you. It's taken some changes in most peoples' routines to adjust to this whole thing. Check up on your friends and family, wash your hands, follow the safety procedures, and make sure to stay safe. Love you, kiddos!

xx BlackWolfFire

**A/N: Hey! How about that! A nice surprise note from the beta! Hope you all liked this new chapter, the next chapter should most likely be posted later this week, if not as early as next monday! Hopefully anyways. Stay safe out there everyone! Let's get through this quarantine together and do our part in staying home! If you must go out, please, please, wash hands and use hand sanitizer! **

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review!**

**TriciaMarie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyy everyone! Hope all is well! Here's the next chapter! Please lemme know what ya think. I'd like to thank my beta, she's amazing! So, thank you BlackWolfFire!**

**I'd also like to thank:**

**Caroliny Hotchner - I'm glad you're loving this story! I think she would too. I agree, on the quarantine it is very difficult. I'm sorry to hear that you're considered at risk. Do be safe! Thank you, and the same to you and your family!**

**Kensi1997 - Thanks for your review! I don't think anybody did lol. It won't last long.**

**I would also like to just go ahead and make this chapter a warning, and there may possibly be a trigger. If you are sensitive to any type of abuse, then please do not read if it will upset you. I know the ending of this chapter should be okay to read. But, I am going to make this whole chapter a Trigger warning, as I don't want to upset anyone if it triggers anyone. I did not go into any details about what had happened with Alexis. But the events leading up to it could most likely cause a trigger. But I did not put any details of what had happened to her.**

**For those of you that stick with this chapter, be warned it will be hard to read. It was hard for me to type. **

**Thanks for reading**

**TriciaMarie**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Chapter 9

Both JJ and Will rush over to their youngest's bedroom, JJ opens the door, to see her little girl tossing and turning, and mumbling in her sleep. They walked over to her, JJ sat on the bed, and gently woke her daughter up. After a few minutes of trying to wake their youngest, Alexis woke up, frightened, and scrambled back against the headboard. Not quite out of her dream, she keeps shaking her head back and forth. JJ went to reach out to her daughter, "Lex, sweetheart, it's just mommy and daddy. You're okay, I promise. You're safe."

Alexis focuses back to where she was, looks around, and bursts into tears. "M-mommy…"

JJ leans over and picks her youngest up and sits her on her lap, running her hand through her daughter's blonde locks. "It's okay, I'm here. Momma's here." JJ looked over to her husband. "Can you go get a glass of water for her, while I try and calm her down?"

"Of course," Will tells her, leaving his daughter's room.

Watching her husband leave the room, JJ turned her attention back to her daughter. Alexis continues to cry uncontrollably, clinging onto her mother. Alexis started to somewhat calm down, she told her mom, "Mo-mommy, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what monkey?" JJ asks the young girl, rubbing soothing circles on the girls' back.

Alexis shrugs her small shoulders, "F-for be-being bad. I r-ran out of sc-school yes-yesterday."

"Do you want to tell me why you ran out of school?" JJ asks her, seeing if she can get her daughter to open up.

"I-I can't. I-I can't, I-I'll get in big-bigger trouble," Alexis tells her, tearing up again.

"You won't be in trouble kiddo, I promise," JJ promises.

Will walks back into the room, gives JJ the cup of water, he sits down on the edge of the bed next to his wife, and looks over at his youngest. "Hey monkey, why don't you drink some of this water."

Alexis just shakes her head no, and buries her face in the crook of her mother's neck. JJ looks over at Will, and he silently agrees that he'll step out of the room, and check on the other kids. JJ turns her attention back to her daughter. "Lex, sweetie. You know you can talk to me right?"

Alexis nods her head, "I-I know."

"Then, talk to me baby, what's going on inside that mind of yours?" JJ asks the young girl.

The young blonde, leans back from her mom, and goes to sit on her pillow, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I can't. I-I'll be i-in a lot of tr-trouble!"

"Who will you be in trouble with kiddo? Talk to mommy, I'm right here sweetheart."

Alexis shakes her head no, "H-he said I-I would! I d-don't wa-want to be in tr-trouble m-mommy!"

"Who said you would? Did daddy say you'll be in trouble for leaving the class?" JJ asks, trying to get a better understanding of what her daughter is trying to tell her.

"N-nooooo…." Alexis drags out, tearfully. "N-not daddy. I-it wa-wasn't d-daddy!"

"Then tell me who it is, Alexis. I can't help you, if you won't tell me." JJ tells her. "Do you want me to get daddy?"

"N-no," Alexis tells her. "I-I...I j-just can't. I-I d-don't know."

"Is it someone at school? Is another student being mean, and they're telling you things that aren't true?" JJ continues to ask.

The young girl could only just shake her head no, now crying too hard to form any words. JJ just looks at her little girl, torn to pieces watching her youngest be so upset over something she can't even tell her. "Lex, sweetheart, look at me."

Alexis continues to sob, but listens to her mom, and slowly looks up at her mom. Once she got her daughters attention, JJ went on, "Sweetheart, daddy and I are worried. We can't help, if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"B-but, mommy…"Alexis starts, then stops herself, not sure if she should mention anything. Who knows, what her teacher might actually do, if he even will come after her family. Conflicted, Alexis starts fidgeting, and getting even more upset.

"But what monkey? You can tell me. Daddy and I are here to help you, okay?" JJ tells her, trying to get the young girl to tell her what's going on.

"H-he said…"Alexis starts, trying to wipe away the tears that just keep falling faster. "M-mommy, d-do I-I have too? W-what if so-something hap-happens?"

"As long as daddy and I are here, nothing is going to happen, ever. Do you understand? Daddy and I are here, to help you with whatever it is that's bothering you, big or small." JJ promises.

"P-promise?" Alexis asks her mom teary-eyed.

"Yes, I promise," JJ confirmed.

"M-mommy, are you g-going to be mad?" Alexis asks her mom, trying to see if she could in fact tell her mom about everything.

"I promise you baby girl, I won't get mad. Whatever it is you tell me, I won't get mad," JJ tells her, making sure her daughter understood.

"D-daddy? He w-won't either?" Alexis asks, looking down at her hands.

"Daddy won't either, I promise. You can tell me. Do you want daddy in here too?" JJ asks her daughter.

Alexis just shook her head no, "J-just y-you."

"Okay, then it's just me." JJ tells her, "Can you tell me what's bothering you now?"

The little girl sighs deeply, "I-I'm confused mommy."

"Confused about what sweetheart?" JJ asks, unsure of what her daughter is confused about.

"Uh...h-he, uhm," Alexis starts. She starts getting upset, and starts crying, "I-I just c-cant! I-I can't! I-I do-don't w-wanna be bad! I-I don't m-mean to mo-mommy!"

"You don't mean to what, sweetheart? No one said you were bad. Who said you were bad?" JJ asks, getting even more confused as to what's going on with her daughter.

"H-he d-did! H-he told me, I-I w-was bad!" Alexis wails, and tries to continue, "H-he s-said, I-I had to miss re-recess, 'cau-cause I-I was bad! I-I didn't m-mean to mo-mommy! I-I d-didn't! I-I don't know w-what I-I did!"

JJ gets worried about where her daughter was going, she tells her daughter, "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. You weren't bad."

"H-he said I-I was! H-he said o-only k-kids who are bad, miss recess. I-I did s-something w-wrong!" Alexis adamantly tells her mom, trying to get the words out. "He w-was too close mo-mommy! S-said I-I was b-bad!"

"Alexis, what do you mean, he was too close? Did he hurt you? Hit you? Talk to me baby girl," JJ asks, trying to get her daughter to tell her.

"No, but mo-mommy, h-he did s-something. I-I can't say. I'll b-be in a l-lot of tr-trouble," Alexis tells her mom, tears falling down the little girl's face.

JJ gives a small sigh, "Like what monkey? You won't be in any trouble baby girl."

Alexis looks up at her mom, tears running down her face, "H-he s-said n-no one can kn-know. H-he said th-that if I-I told, no one w-would be-believe me. S-said I-I would be in tr-trouble for l-lying. I do-don't w-want to be bad mo-mommy!"

JJ leans over and scoops her daughter up, ignoring her protests, she sets her daughter in her lap, "Sweetheart, whatever it is, it's not true. You aren't bad, you didn't do anything bad."

The little girl looks up at her mom, "B-but, I-I was m-mommy! I h-had to be p-punished. H-he said th-there w-was only one w-way to correct m-my b-bad b-behavior."

"Alexis, sweetheart. You can tell me, you're absolutely safe. I won't let anything happen, okay?" JJ calmly tells the young girl.

The nine year old just slowly nods her head, trying to figure out what to tell her mom. Taking her small hand, she rubs at her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that just seem to keep falling. "M-mommy, a-are you a-and d-daddy g-going to h-hate me?"

"Why would we hate you monkey? We could never hate you sweetheart," JJ tells her, rubbing soothing circles on the girls' back.

Alexis just shrugs her shoulders, "H-he s-said you w-would. I d-don't want y-you to h-hate me m-mommy."

"I won't hate you baby girl, no matter what you tell me. Neither will daddy. Daddy won't hate you, I promise." JJ tells her, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Mommy, I-I didn't want t-to do it. B-but h-he said, I-I was b-bad. H-he said, a-all bad g-girls have to o-obey him." Alexis tells her mom. Looking up from her hands, to her mom she tells her, "M-mommy, I-I'm so-sorry. H-he would t-take the other kids out-outside for recess, and I-I had to stay in. I-I w-was bad. I-I d-don't know what I-I d-did wrong. He a-always shut the d-door. I-I h-had to st-stand by h-his desk. H-he would s-sit me on his l-lap, I-I told him, I-I didn't want to. B-but he said I h-had too, cau-cause I-I was bad. M-mommy, I-I can't. I can't!" Alexis breaks down, and gets off her mom's lap, and runs over to the nearest corner in her room, trying to make herself small. She pulls her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees, and she rocks herself back and forth.

Unsure of what had just happened, JJ gets up off the bed, and slowly crawls on the floor to her daughter. Once she reaches her, she sits down indian style, and looks at her daughter, "Lex, sweetie," JJ starts, clearing her voice out, she starts again, "Lex, did your teacher do something? Something he wasn't supposed to do?"

Alexis looks over at her mom, tears running down her face, she slowly nods her head yes. "H-he," Alexis starts, taking a deep breath, she tells her mom, "Mommy, he did s-something. H-he said I-I was bad, and he h-had too, to m-make me b-behave. H-he touched me, m-mommy. Where no-one is allowed to m-mommy! I-I'm so-sorry! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't m-mean to be bad! M-mommy, d-don't h-hate me, p-please!"

"Alexis, sweetheart, I don't hate you," JJ tells her daughter, tears flowing down her own face. She picks her daughter up, and cuddles her. She starts telling her, "Monkey, I don't hate you, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise. You weren't bad. It was your teacher who was bad, not you. Do you understand me? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I did! I-I was b-bad!" Alexis wails, clinging to her mom.

"No Alexis, you weren't bad. You hear me?" JJ tries telling her daughter. "You are not bad, you didn't do anything wrong. I promise."

Alexis leaned back from her mom, "I-I did too. I-I dis-disobeyed."

"No monkey, you didn't do anything wrong. I promise. Your teacher is the one that's wrong. He was lying to you, to make you think you were bad. You are not bad sweetheart." JJ tells her.

"H-he l-lied? I-I'm n-not bad?" Alexis innocently asks her mom, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, he lied. You are not bad," JJ confirms to the little girl.

"Do you and d-daddy hate me? B-because I-I didn't say any-anything?" Alexis tearfully asks her mom, looking down at her hands.

JJ takes her hand and places it under her daughters chin and gently forces her to look at her, "No, daddy and I don't hate you. We will never hate you, ever. We're sad that you didn't say anything, but we could never hate you monkey. You are everything to daddy and I. Don't you ever think that we will hate you, no matter what you do."

"You p-promise?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I promise," JJ tells her, pulling her daughter into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Alexis wraps her tiny arms around her mom, as she starts sobbing all over again. JJ gently rocks her daughter back and forth, and rubs her daughters back soothingly. JJ takes a glance at the door, and sees her husband standing in the doorway. She stands up with her daughter in her arms, and walks over to the bed. She then places Alexis down on her bed, and bends down to be level with her. "Monkey, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to go talk to daddy for a minute."

The little girl looks from her mom, then towards her dad, who was standing in the doorway, then back towards her mom. "Promise? Are you going to tell daddy?" Alexis asks, sniffling.

"I promise. I'll be back," JJ promises, "I'm going to talk to daddy, let him know what's going on, okay? I'll be right outside your bedroom if you need anything."

"O-okay. Will d-daddy h-hate me? I-I don't w-want daddy to h-hate me," Alexis asks her mom, tearfully.

"No monkey, daddy will not hate you, I promise," JJ tells her. "I'll be right back."

Alexis sat on her bed, tears flowing down her face. She watches her mom leave her room, to talk to her dad. A few minutes later, JJ comes back into Alexis' room, Will following behind her. Alexis looks up and sees both her parents. Alexis starts squirming, then relaxes once her mom sits down next to her. Will sits on the other side of Alexis, JJ looks at her youngest, and tells her, "Lex, sweetie. Daddy wants to talk to you okay? I'm going to go get us some water, and I'll be right back, okay?"

Alexis looks at her mom, tears filling her eyes, "P-promise?"

"I promise monkey. I'll be right back," promised JJ. She leans over and kisses the top of her daughters head, looks over at Will, then gets up and leaves the room.

"Hey monkey," Will starts off, getting his daughter's attention.

Alexis looks towards her father, "Hi daddy."

"Mommy told me about what your teacher did. First thing tomorrow, we're going to make sure your teacher isn't at school anymore. He won't hurt you anymore, we will make sure of that. The rest of the week you can stay home." Will tells her.

"Okay," Alexis quietly replies. "Daddy?"

"Yes monkey," Will answers.

"Do," Alexis starts. She looks down at her hands, takes a deep breath, and tries again, "do you h-hate me?"

"Of course I don't monkey. I could never hate you," Will tells her. "I need you to know that, what happened, wasn't your fault okay? It was not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

"B-but, I d-didn't tell you, or mommy. H-he said, if I t-told, y-you guys w-would hate me. Y-you wouldn't w-want me any-anymore." Alexis tells him, getting upset.

"Alexis, kiddo. Mommy and I don't hate you, okay? I do wish you had come to us. But we do not hate you. He was tricking you." Will tells her.

"Daddy," Alexis starts, she takes a deep breath and continues, "daddy, he told me that if I told, he'd come after you and mommy. He also told me...he told me that you and mommy wouldn't believe me. Because I was bad."

"Lexi, kiddo. You are not bad. He was just trying to scare you, so he could do what he shouldn't have done. You are safe. Mommy and I won't let anyone hurt you, especially him. Do you understand kiddo?" Will asks.

Alexis looks up at her dad, nods her head, "I do. I-I'm sorry daddy."

"Come here monkey," Will tells her.

Alexis moves closer to her dad, and wraps her arms around his neck. Will then tells her, "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Mommy and I love you very much. We will make sure he gets punished for hurting you."

"Okay, I love you too daddy," Alexis responds. "Daddy, I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are. You can go back to sleep, okay?" Will tells her.

JJ then walks back into the room, goes over and hands her daughter a fresh glass of water. "Here you go kiddo. Before you go back to sleep, why don't you run off to the bathroom, okay?"

Alexis takes the cup from her mom and takes a drink. "Okay."

Both adults watched their youngest walk out of the room. JJ looks over to her husband, "I'm going to call the school, let them know Lex won't be in for the rest of the week, and possibly the next week. We will have to take her into the hospital, get her checked out. That way we can start the process and get everything on file."

"Sounds good to me. She's not going to like it. But, we'll do everything we can to protect her. Make her feel safe in school again." Will tells her.

Just before JJ could respond, Alexis comes walking back into her room, fidgeting with her hands. She walks over to her mom, "Mommy?"

JJ bent down to the girls' eye level, "what is it monkey?"

"Can you...can you stay with me?" Alexis asks, looking towards the floor.

"Of course, I'll stay with you tonight," JJ tells her. She stands back up, "why don't you say good night to daddy, and we'll all get back into bed. Get some more sleep."

Alexis nods her head, and walks over to her father, "Night daddy."

"Goodnight, monkey. I love you." Will tells her, bending down to give her a hug.

Will walks over to his wife, hugs and kisses her, and tells her he'll see her in the morning. JJ and Alexis get into Alexis' bed, and JJ makes sure her little girl is comfortable, before getting comfortable herself. She tells her daughter good night, and Alexis rolls over, facing her mom, and snuggling up to her. Will looks in at his wife and daughter, shuts the light off and shuts the door, leaving it slightly cracked open. Just as he was headed back to his room, His oldest came walking out. "Hey dad, everything okay? Lexi?"

Will walks over to his oldest, "Henry, Lex will be fine. Just found some things out. Your mother and I will explain it all to you kids tomorrow. For now, just go back to bed. Everything is okay."

"Okay," Henry responds. "G'night dad."

"Night Henry," Will tells him. Making sure his son went back to his room, Will walked to his room, and got back into bed. He turns his tv on, making sure to put the sleep timer on. He finds a channel to help him distract his mind from what his wife had just told him moments before. Next thing he knows, he's falling back to sleep.

**Next morning…**

The next morning, Will woke up, too early, he thought. He crawled out of bed, to go wake his oldest three. Making sure all the kids were getting ready, except for his youngest, he went down the stairs to go make breakfast. While finishing up breakfast, his oldest daughter comes walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Cass."

Cassandra sits down at the table, as Will brings over a plate, "Morning dad. Pancakes?"

"Yes. Now eat. Are your brothers about ready?" Will asks, plating two more plates for the older two.

"Yeah, they're finishing up. They said they'll be down in a minute," Cassandra answered her father, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Not too much longer, and the boys finally came down to the kitchen, and they each grabbed their plate of pancakes and went and sat with their sister at the table. Will, cleaned up the breakfast mess and walked over to his kids. "Cass, kiddo, are you finished?"

Cassandra looked up at her dad, then back down to her now empty plate, "what? Oh. Yeah, I'm finished."

Will took her plate and went and rinsed her plate off before placing it in the dishwasher. Once that was done, he went and talked to the kids. "Hey guys," Will calls out, walking closer to the kids. Once he got their attention, "I'm not sure if your mom and I will be home when you guys get out of school. There's things we have to do, and if we aren't home, then Henry is in charge. I"m hoping we'll be home before you kids get home. But, for some reason if we aren't then I need you two, to listen to Henry." Will tells them, as he looks at Michael and Cassandra.

Henry and Cassandra both tell him 'okay', and Michael questions him, "Does this have to do with what happened yesterday? Why did Alexis run out of her classroom?"

Finding the right words to say, Will answers, "I can't exactly say for sure. There's no reason to say anything this morning. You three need to grab your things, and get outside so you don't miss the bus."

Cassandra looks up at her older brother, then at her dad, "What happened yesterday?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Cass. Go on and get your things for school before you're late." Will instructs his daughter. "The same goes for you two, grab your things so you aren't missing the bus.

All three kids listen to their dad. Will watched the kids grab their things and head on outside so they wouldn't miss the bus. Locking the door behind the kids, Will goes up the stairs to Alexis' room and checks in on his youngest and his wife. Seeing that they're both asleep, he quietly closes the door, and goes into his bedroom. He grabs some clean clothes out of the dresser, and gets in the shower to get ready for the day. Will steps out of the shower, about twenty minutes later, wraps the towel around himself, and walks into the bedroom. He glances at the door just as his wife walks in. "Morning," Will tells her, opening his dresser.

"Good morning," JJ responds, walking over to the bathroom.

"Lexi still asleep?" Will asks, getting dressed.

"Yes, she's still out," JJ answers from the bathroom. "I'd like to let her sleep as long as possible. Make sure she gets some rest, she for sure needs it."

"Sounds good. Did it take her long to get back to sleep last night?" asks Will, who goes over and sits on the bed.

"It took her a few to get settled back down," JJ tells him, walking out of the bathroom. "I'm not even sure if we should tell the other kids."

"We probably should, especially if word gets out, about a teacher and a student. They're bound to find out one way or another." Will tells her.

JJ gives a sigh, rubs her hands against her face, "Gosh Will, I don't even…" JJ starts off, she turns to face her husband, "What are we even going to do? I know we need to turn him in. I don't want him to go after another student."

"First thing we are going to do is take Alexis to the hospital, call the police and put him away for good." Will tells her. He gets up off the bed and walks over to his wife, pulls her up, and just hugs her. JJ wraps her arms around her husband, lets a few tears fall.

While they were both still in a hug, they heard a small knock at their bedroom door. Both JJ and Will broke apart, when their youngest walked into the room. "Mommy, you left."

"I'm sorry monkey. Just had to use the bathroom," JJ tells her, she sits on the bed, "come here kiddo."

Alexis walks over to her mom, who had lifted her up onto her lap. "Mommy, do I have to go to school today?"

Will walks over and sits next to his wife and daughter, "no monkey, you'll be staying home for the next few days."

"I am?" Alexis asks, confused.

"Yes, you'll be staying home," JJ confirms. "Matter of fact, we're going to go to the hospital this morning, after we all get ready."

"Why?" Alexis innocently asks her parents.

"Because kiddo, we have to get everything documented. We're going to file a police report, so that way your teacher doesn't hurt you, or any other kid again." JJ tells her.

Alexis looks down at her hands, "Oh, okay."

"Now, why don't you go get dressed, daddy will fix you something for breakfast, while I get in the shower. Okay?" JJ tells her, pushing back her daughter's blonde locks behind her ears.

"Okay momma," Alexis replies. She hops down off her mom's lap, and walks out of her parents bedroom to go get ready.

Facing her husband, JJ tells him, "Go make the little one breakfast, while I go hop in the shower. After she's finished, I'll explain to her what's going to happen once we get to the hospital."

"Sounds good to me," Will tells her, agreeing. "Now, go hop in the shower, starting to stink up the place," Will jokingly tells her.

JJ grabs a nearby pillow and hits him on the head with it, grinning she responds, "Funny. Very funny."

Will just smirks at his wife, "I thought so."

JJ just giggles and shakes her head at her husband, watching him leave the room, she heads towards the shower. Will walks out of the bedroom, and heads down the stairs, then he heads for the kitchen. He gets started on making breakfast for his youngest. A few minutes later, Alexis walks into the kitchen, and goes to stand next to her dad. "Hey monkey. Are you ready?" Will asks his daughter.

"I am. Is breakfast ready?" Alexis answers her dad. Watching him put food on her plate.

"It just finished, go have a seat at the table and I'll bring the plate over. What would you like to drink?" Will tells her, going to the fridge.

"Chocolate milk please," Alexis tells him, sitting down at the table.

"One chocolate milk is coming right up," Will tells her. Once he got her drink, he grabbed her plate and brought over her breakfast. He sets them down, kisses the top of her head. "There you go kiddo. Eat up, after you're finished, I think your mom is going to talk with you."

"Okay," Alexis replies, going to dig into her food.

Not much time had gone by, when Alexis finally finished her breakfast. Will had gone and called the school, told them Alexis wouldn't be in for the rest of the week, or possibly the following week. After he got done with the phone call, he got busy cleaning up the kitchen. Just as he was washing Alexis' breakfast plate, JJ had walked into the room. "Did you call the school by chance?" JJ asked, as she walked up to her husband.

"I did actually. Just a few minutes ago. Told them that she wouldn't be in the rest of the week, and possibly next week." Will answers, as he turns to face his wife, wiping his hands on a towel. "I told Lex that you'd talk to her. Let her know what's going to happen when we get to the hospital.

"All right. I'll go talk to her then. Then, we'll head to the hospital then." JJ tells him. She turns and walks out, and finds her daughter in the living room, tying her shoe laces.

"Hey kiddo, I need to talk to you for a minute." JJ tells her youngest, as she sits down next to her.

Alexis stops what she was doing, and looks up at her mom, "talk to me about what?"

"Well, about where we're going. Remember us telling you that we were going to take you to the doctors, this morning? So we can get everything your teacher did documented?" JJ asks her.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. What's going to happen momma?" Alexis asks quietly.

JJ takes a big sigh, "Well kiddo, the doctor is going to give you an exam, I'll be in the room with you. She's got to document everything that she sees, from what your teacher did, okay?"

Alexis just sits there, contemplating what her mom was telling her. She looks up at her mom, "Do I have to take my clothes off? I don't want to."

"The nurse will give you a gown to wear. But yes, you will have too. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. I will be with you the entire time." JJ answers.

"You'll be there? The whole time?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, I'll be there." JJ confirms. "There will also be a police officer that will most likely be there. But after the exam. Which means, you'll have to tell him what happened."

"Do I have too?" Alexis asks, not wanting to have to re-tell what had happened. "I don't want to. I don't want to do this!"

"I know you don't Alexis. But, in order for him to be put away. This has to be done. Daddy and I will be there the entire time. We won't leave you for anything." JJ expresses to her daughter.

Alexis starts fidgeting with her fingers, tears start building in her eyes, "mommy, I-I'm scared."

"I know you are, monkey. It'll be okay. Daddy and I will be there, the whole time." JJ assures her daughter.

Alexis nods her head in understanding. She pulls her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and rests her chin on top of her knees. JJ rubs soothing circles on the girls' back, hoping to give some comfort to her daughter. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" Will asks, walking into the living room.

"It will be," JJ answers him. "Lex, kiddo. Why don't you finish tying your other shoe, and we'll get ready to leave."

Alexis just mumbled a quiet 'okay', and went to finish tying her shoe. Both adults, and Alexis were ready, and walked out the door. Just as they shut the front door, JJ's cell had gone off. Letting Will lock up behind them, she answers the phone, as she and Alexis walk to the car. "Hello?"

"_Hey JJ, it's Emily,_" Emily tells her.

"Oh, hey Em'. How's it going? Did you guys finally get the guy?" JJ asks, opening the back car door for her daughter.

"_We did. We are actually back at the BAU, got back about an hour or so ago._" Emily tells her. "_How are you? Will? The kids? How's Lexi?_"

"We're good," JJ answers. She made sure her youngest was situated in the car before shutting the car door. "Lexi, well. She finally opened up last night. Woke up with a bad dream. It took a while, but she finally told us. We're on our way to the hospital. Get her checked out."

"_Oh no, I'm sorry JJ._" Emily tells her. "_Need anything?_"

"Thanks," JJ tells her. "I don't think so. But, I'll let you know."

"_Okay, I'll let you go. Please, call if you need anything. Even if it's to check on the kids. Or pick something up for you guys._" Emily stresses to her. Making sure she knows to call if she or Will need anything.

"I promise. Thanks again Em'." JJ tells her. She then hangs up, and gets into the car.

They all got buckled in, and Will put the car into reverse. Pulling out of the driveway, they headed towards the hospital. JJ and Will were in a quiet conversation, with Alexis lost in her own thoughts. Fifteen minutes later, Will was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Alexis started fidgeting, getting more nervous as the minutes went by. As soon as Will found a spot, as close as he could get to the entrance, he put the car into park. All three unbuckled and got out of the vehicle. Alexis went over to her mom and grabbed a hold of her hand, with a nervous glance up towards her mom. JJ looks down at the young girl, and gives an encouraging smile, and they both followed Will inside the hospital.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**Message From the Beta!**

Gonna say right off the bat that I probably missed some small mistakes in this one, I started crying halfway through - Alexis's part was very emotional and I had to stop reading for a bit at one point. Stay safe, you guys! Don't be afraid to talk to an adult if something is happening to you. I'll stick some numbers below just for reference.

**National Domestic Abuse Hotline: 1-800-799-7233**

**National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673**

Love you all.

~BlackWolfFire

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write/read. Lemme know what you guys think in a review. For those of you that have stuck with this chapter, thank you for reading. If you, or someone you know is in any kind of abuse, sexual or non, please seek help/help that person get help and away from whoever is hurting them/you. Please call the numbers listed above that my lovely beta had provided.**

**Thanks for reading**

**TriciaMarie**


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Heyy everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story. Since going back to work and getting a new routine, it's been hard at keeping track/updating this story. I plan on writing more. I did kind of lose my mojo. A lot of things have happened since I last posted. Went on vacation, which I was gonna update this story, but didn't get too. Ended up getting engaged while on vacation. Been putting in a lot of overtime. Let's just say, life has happened and it got in the way lol. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up and going.

I would like to thank my beta for sticking with me on this sorry. So, thank you BlackWolfFire, for all you do! You're great!

I also wanna thank those that have reviewed the last chapter, I thank you so, so much! I hope I didn't lose my readers.

I do wanna throw in a trigger warning for this whole chapter. Just in case it hits a trigger for someone.

I appreciate my readers for sticking with this, if you still are. I appreciate any and all reviews and I'll try not to be this far delayed in posting.

Thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds, unfortunately.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 10

JJ, Will, and their nine year old, Alexis, are sitting in the waiting room. Alexis sitting between both her parents. Alexis was nervously biting her fingernails. JJ had gone and checked in at the nurses station. Will and JJ gave a concerned look at one another, then Will looks down at his youngest, "Hey, monkey. Don't be biting your nails. That'll start a bad habit kiddo."

Alexis looks up at her dad, then looks back down at her fingers. "Sorry daddy."

"It's alright. Don't want you starting a bad habit." Will tells her gently.

A few minutes has gone by, until they finally call Alexis. The little girl looks up at her parents, JJ looks at her little girl, gives a slight nod, and they both stand up to go follow the nurse. "I'll just stay here, wait for you guys." Will tells them, as he makes himself comfortable.

JJ nods to her husband and takes her daughter's hand and leaves the room, following the nurse. The nurse looks back at the mother and daughter, and tells them, "I'm Jackie. I'll be your nurse this morning."

As they walk back, following the nurse, Alexis looks up at her mom, "Momma, I'm scared."

"Everything will be okay, kiddo. I'll be with you," JJ reassures the little girl.

Alexis just gives a small nod. They reached the room the nurse had brought them too. She had picked up a small child's gown along the way. She has Alexis go and sit on top of the bed. The little girl looks over at her mom nervously. JJ walks her over to the bed, and helps her up. "I'll be right here with you. I promise, I won't go anywhere."

"I don't wanna do this mommy," Alexis tearfully tells her mom.

"I know you don't baby. But it needs done. Everything will be okay," JJ assures her.

The nurse turns and faces the little girl and her mom, "Okay, sweetheart, I need you to put this on, and take everything off. I'll be back in a minute."

JJ takes the gown from the nurse, and helps Alexis down, so she could put her gown on. Alexis removes all clothing, once the nurse leaves the room. She gets help with the gown, from her mom, and once she has the gown on and tied in the back, JJ lifts the little girl up and places her back on the bed. A few minutes later, the nurse comes back into the room, after knocking to make sure the girl was changed. As soon as the nurse walked in, she started talking to JJ about what they were there for, so JJ relayed the information to the nurse, about how the girls' teacher was abusing her daughter. After the nurse took down the information on the little girl, and the details of what JJ had told her the nurse had started to examine Alexis. A little while later, the nurse finishes her examination and has Alexis change back into her clothes. She turns to JJ and tells her,

"I'm finished with documenting everything. I'm going to go tell the head nurse, and she'll call the police and go pick the girls' teacher up. Then there are going to be a couple officers coming in to take Alexis' statement."

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you," JJ tells the nurse.

"No problem," The nurse, Jackie, replies. She turns to face the little girl and tells her, "You did good sweetheart. It's all over now. Get dressed and get some rest while you can."

Alexis just tearfully nods to the nurse, tears running down her face. Before nurse Jackie leaves the room, JJ asks her, "If you wouldn't mind, could you send my husband, Will in?"

"Of course, I'll get him for you," Jackie tells her, then she steps out of the room.

Watching the nurse leave the room, JJ turns to Alexis and tells her, "Monkey, you're okay. It's over, you did good."

"Mommy, I-I wanna go-go home," Alexis tells her, with tears streaming down her face.

"I know you do kiddo. We're almost done here," JJ tells her, pulling the young girl into her arms.

Alexis wraps her arms around her mom's waist, and just cries. JJ gently strokes her daughter's hair, trying to calm her down. "Come on kiddo, let's get you dressed and out of this gown."

Once Alexis got dressed she went over to her mom, who sat her on her lap. She leaned back against her mom, her head resting on her mom's shoulder. JJ started rubbing soothing circles on her daughters' back. They both heard a knock at the door, and JJ told them to enter. A second later, Will walks into the room, he goes over and sits next to his wife."Hey guys. How're we doing?"

"She's upset. She did great through the exam. All she needs to do now is to give her statement. Which, the police should be here soon." JJ tells her husband. "Hey kiddo, daddy's here."

Alexis moved her head ever so slightly, and saw her dad. "Hi daddy."

"Hey monkey. How're you doing kiddo?" Will asks his daughter, pushing back her blonde locks out of her face, and tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

"Okay. I wanna go home," she confides in him.

"I know you do you sweetheart. You'll be going home soon," Will assures her.

Alexis lays her head back down on her mom's shoulder, letting her tears fall. JJ kisses the top of her daughters head, and runs her fingers through her blonde locks. She turns her attention back to her husband. "The nurse, Jackie, said they'll be calling the police, and they'll go and arrest him. Soon, this will be all over."

A little while later, the police had shown up, they had talked to Alexis, who told them everything that her teacher had done to her. After they talked to the young girl, they had turned to JJ and Will, and told them they were finished. Just as they were walking out of the room, one officer had turned back towards Alexis, and she told her that she had done good and they will make sure that they put her teacher away. As soon as they left, nurse Jackie came walking back into the room. "Well, you guys are good to go. I'll get your papers so you can head on home."

"Thanks ma'am," Will tells the nurse.

"It's Jackie, please," Jackie tells them. "It's not a problem. I'm sorry this has happened. I do hope they put him away for good." With that said, Jackie leaves the room.

Twenty minutes later the nurse comes back into the room with the discharge papers. Will took the papers from the nurse and filled everything out, then handed them back to her. Looking at his wife and daughter, he asks, "Well, you guys ready to go?"

JJ stands up, with her daughter in her arms, "Ready, monkey?"

"Yeah," Alexis replies, wrapping her arms around her mom's neck.

They all three walked out of the room, and Will went and got the car, and had JJ and Alexis wait at the door, till he pulled up. Will pulls up in front of the doors a few minutes later. JJ and Alexis walk towards the car. JJ places her daughter down, and opens the back door for her. She waited till the little girl was in the car and buckled before closing the door, then getting into the passenger seat. Making sure everyone was buckled up, and ready to go, Will pulled out of the parking lot onto the busy road. As they were driving, JJ spoke up,

"I was thinking. What if we went ahead and pulled the kids out of school early? We'll go get lunch first, get Alexis to eat something. I'm sure the other kids are already at lunch so we'll swing by and get them about 1:30-ish."

"I think that would be a great idea. Where would you like to go for lunch?" Will agrees, as he was focused on the road.

JJ looks to Will, "I think, we should let Lex choose. It's been a hard day for her."

"Sounds good to me," Will tells her. He looks in the rearview mirror, once they came to a stop at a stop light. "Monkey, where would you like to get lunch?"

Alexis looks at her father, shrugs her shoulders, "I dunno. I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat something kiddo," JJ tells her. "Would you like to swing by McDonalds, or Burger King? Maybe Cone Palace?"

Alexis just sits there and quietly thinks. A few minutes later she asks, "Mommy?"

"Yes monkey?" JJ answers, turning around to see her daughter.

"Mommy, can we…" Alexis starts. "Can we go to Cone Palace?"

"Well, I don't see why not," JJ tells her. "Will? What do you think? Cone Palace for lunch?"

"I'm good with that," Will responds, then starts driving towards Cone Palace.

Alexis spent the rest of the car ride in silence, watching the scenery pass by as they headed to Cone Palace. They reached Cone Palace, and Will went and parked the car near the entrance of the place. Putting the car in park, all three got out, and walked into the restaurant. They walked up to the counter, and they gave their order to the cashier. JJ told Will to go ahead and get the orders while she and Alexis would go and find a table. Going into the dining area, they went over to a corner booth, and JJ and Alexis sat down on the same side, facing the entry so they could spot Will. A little while later, they finish eating, and they get back into the car, and head towards the school to pick the other kids up.

"We'll be here," JJ tells Will, when they pulled into the parking lot of the middle and high school.

Will nods, and gets out of the car, and walks to the middle school first to pick up their oldest daughter. While Will was getting the kids, JJ turned around in her seat, to face Alexis in the back. "Hey kiddo, how're you doing?"

Alexis shrugs her small shoulders, "I'm okay, I guess."

"When we get home, you can go to your room and take a nap," JJ suggests to her daughter.

"Okay," Alexis replies. With a sigh, she asks, "Momma, I'm sorry for keeping you and daddy awake last night. I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright monkey. Daddy and I are here for you no matter what," JJ tells the young girl.

"You and daddy aren't mad?" Alexis asks, looking out the window for a split second.

"No sweetheart, we aren't mad. We could never be mad." JJ reassures her.

"Okay," Alexis responds. "...Thank you for believing me." Her eyes fill with tears again, and JJ reaches over the seat to hug her.

"Of course, Lex."

A few minutes later, Will, and the older three kids come walking to the car. When Cassandra got in, she asked, "Why did we get picked up early?"

"Oh, just because. We kept Alexis home from school today, figured you guys would like to leave early," JJ answers. "If you prefer to stay, you're more than welcome to."

"No! I'm good!" Cassandra almost shouts.

"Why did we really get pulled out of school? This never happens," Michael asks, confused.

"We do have to talk to you kids, but later when we get home," JJ answers.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, each kid lost in their own thoughts. JJ and Will had a quiet conversation on the way home. A little over fifteen minutes later, Will pulls into the driveway. He puts the car in park, and all the kids climb out. Alexis hung back, and waited on her mom and walked into the house with her parents. Once they get inside the house, JJ looks down at her youngest, and tells her, "why don't you go on up to your room, and lay down. Get some rest. Okay monkey?"

"Okay momma," Alexis replies. She gives her mom a hug, and then walks up the stairs.

Watching her daughter disappear up the stairs, JJ heads for the living room, and sees all three of her kids sitting around. Will comes up behind her, holding a glass of water. They walk over and sit on the coffee table to face their kids. JJ looks at her three kids, then she quickly looks towards her husband. Will gives a slight nod of his head, and JJ turns back towards the kids, she gives a sigh before asking, "Have either of you kids ever felt uncomfortable with a teacher, or other students? Like, something that didn't seem, or even feel right to you?"

All three kids, glance at one another, Michael looks back at his parents and ask, "Does this have to do with why Alexis ran out of school yesterday?"

Will looks at his youngest son. "Yes it does."

"I've never felt uncomfortable with a teacher or anything," Cassandra answers her mom. Both the boys agree, that they hadn't felt anything uncomfortable about any of their teachers' behavior towards them.

"It's important that, if for whatever reason, you don't feel comfortable around a teacher, or another student, if they give off bad vibes. Come and talk to us. It's important that you do." JJ tells the kids.

"We promise," Henry speaks up.

Before any of them could speak up, JJ hears her youngest calling for her at the bottom of the stairs. She faces her husband, and asks him to go ahead and talk to them, while she went to Alexis. Watching his wife leave the living room, he faces the kids, "What happened with Alexis, and why she ran out of her school, was because her teacher hurt Alexis. I'm not going to go into details, you kids don't need to know. Your mother and I both agree, we're going to keep her out of school the rest of the week, and most likely next week. It's also why we pulled you three kids out of school, and so we could have a talk, and make sure that if anything is going on, or you suspect something, then you kids need to come and talk to us."

"Why didn't she say anything? Is that why she was always quiet, or...well, withdrawn?" Cassandra asks her father.

"We're not sure. I'm sure he threatened her, but it's being dealt with. We don't want you kids to bother your sister with this. She's already having a hard time, just treat her like you normally would. Don't treat her any differently." Will tells them.

"We won't," The kids simultaneously tell their father.

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

While Will was talking to the kids, JJ meets Alexis on the stairs, and they both head on up to her room. "What's going on monkey?"

Alexis gives a sigh, looks up at her mom as they reach her room, "Momma, I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'll have bad dreams."

"It's okay kiddo. You're safe. Daddy and I will always be here. Why don't I stay with you until you fall asleep, make sure you're having good dreams." JJ suggests to her daughter.

Alexis walks over to the bed, "Okay, promise you'll stay? Till I fall asleep?"

"Yes monkey, I do. Come on, hop in bed," JJ promises her youngest.

Alexis crawls into her bed, and JJ lays down next to her daughter. Once the young girl was settled and relaxed, she snuggled up to her mom. JJ then ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Mommy, can you sing?"

JJ hummed. "What do you want me to sing, Lex?"

"The raindrop song?" Alexis suggested sleepily, curling into her mother's side.

JJ smiled, sitting up a bit and beginning to sing softly.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages…"

JJ continued to sing softly, brushing back Alexis's hair as the girl started to drift off. As the final note hovered in the air, JJ stood, pulling the covers more securely around her daughter. Alexis sighed, unconsciously leaning into her mother's hand as she cupped her cheek, brushing a light kiss against her forehead. "Sleep well, monkey. We love you."

She turned, exiting the room and gently swinging the door closed behind her, leaving a small crack. "Is she asleep?" Will whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

JJ nodded. "For now. I think I'll leave her door open just in case, though. If she has a nightmare, I can come in and help her calm down."

"You're a great mom, you know that?" Will tells her, as he peaks inside Alexis' room.

JJ faces her husband, still wrapped up in his arms. She wraps her own arms around her husband, "You're a great dad too. We should let her sleep, maybe she'll get some rest this afternoon."

Will kisses the top of his wife's head, and they both walk down the stairs together. They reach the living room, and see the kids doing any homework they may have. Cassandra looks up from her homework and sees her parents, "Is Lexi okay?"

"She's fine kiddo," JJ answers her oldest daughter. JJ turns to face her husband, "I'm gonna go to the kitchen, do you need anything?"

Looking at his wife, Will shook his head no, "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

"No problem," JJ tells him, then she heads into the kitchen. Cassandra follows her mom into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Cassandra asks, leaning against the counter, as she watched her mom get herself a drink.

"Of course you can," JJ tells her. "What's up kiddo?"

Cassandra points to the back door, "can we go outside to talk?"

"Of course. Go on outside, I'm gonna let your dad know where we'll be." JJ tells her daughter, as she goes to find Will.

Cassandra watches her mom leave the room, then walks over to the back door and goes out onto the patio. Spotting a random basketball on the patio, Cassandra picks it up and starts bouncing it back in forth between her hands. A short minute later, JJ comes walking out, "Okay kiddo, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Letting the ball drop and watching it slowly bounce away, Cassandra sits down in the chair and looks up at her mom, "mom, I don't…" the twelve year old starts and gives a sigh. "I don't understand why Alexis' teacher did what he did. Doesn't he know that it's wrong to do that?"

"He more than likely does know, but he also most likely doesn't care. People that are like him, don't always care. That's why it's important if someone ever makes you uncomfortable no matter what, come and talk to your dad and I. If we aren't around for whatever reason, always go to someone you trust. Like Uncle Aaron, or Aunt Penelope, or a teacher at school." JJ tells the young girl.

Cassandra ponders what her mom is saying, then asks, "okay,but if they know that (well, if _he_ knows that) why didn't Alexis say something? Why did it even happen? I just don't get it."

"Come here kiddo," JJ tells her, seeing her daughter get upset. As soon as Cassandra walked over to her mom, she sat down on her mom's lap. JJ wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I think what happened, and why your sister didn't say a word, is because she was scared. Her teacher more than likely threatened her. He was able to get inside your sister's head and control her. I'm not sure why it happened sweetheart. It just did. People like him are sick in the head. Your father and I are going to put him away for good, so he doesn't go after another kid."

"Okay. As long as he doesn't come after Lexi again, or go after another kid." Cassandra tells her as she leans against her mother.

"He won't," JJ promises.

Cassandra picks up her mom's necklace up, and plays with it. A few minutes of silence goes by, and Cassandra asks, "Lex will be okay, won't she?"

"She will be," JJ tells her, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Good, I hope so." Cassandra tells her mom.

"Come on kiddo, let's go inside and figure out what to do for dinner." JJ tells the girl, as they both stand up and head inside.

"Can we have sloppy joes?" Cassandra asks, once they got inside.

"I don't see why not," JJ tells her.

They both walk to the pantry, and JJ gets a pound of ground beef out of the freezer and places the frozen package in the microwave to thaw out. "Cass, look and see if there's anything for sloppy joes, in the pantry."

"Okay." Cassandra tells her, then walks over to the pantry and opens the door.

"What's going on?" Will asks, walking into the kitchen.

"We're gonna make sloppy joes for dinner. The ground beef is thawing right now.

"Sounds good," Will tells his wife, grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

A little while later, while JJ and Cassandra were getting things ready for dinner, JJ and Will heard their youngest. Getting up from the table, Will says, "I'll go check on her. You two keep doing what you're doing."

"Thanks Will," JJ tells her husband, going back to preparing dinner.

Will walks out of the kitchen, and heads on up the stairs to his youngest daughter's room. Slowly opening the door, he spots Alexis sitting up in bed, knees drawn up under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs with tears running down her face. Walking over to her, Will asks, "Monkey, what's wrong?"

Alexis looks up at her dad. "Daddy, I-I want mommy."

"Mommy is getting dinner started," Will tells her as he sat next to her on the bed. "Anything I can help you with?"

Alexis rubs at her eyes, wiping the tears away, despite them continually falling, "I-I want mommy. Pl-please Daddy?"

Giving a sigh, Will nods his head. "All right, come on monkey."

Will stands up, and holds his arms out to his daughter, Alexis stands up on the bed and wraps her arms around her father. Will picks up his crying daughter, and walks out of the room. They walked down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen, stopping at the dining room table, Will calls over to JJ. JJ looks over to her husband and sees her youngest upset. Facing her oldest daughter, JJ tells her, "okay Cass, just wait. I'm gonna have your father take over."

Cassandra stops what she's doing and replies, "okay."

JJ walks over to Will and Alexi. "Hey, kiddo. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Mommy," Alexis starts, and continues to cry. JJ takes Alexis from her husband and takes her back up to her room. Once in her mother's arms, she buries her face in the crook of her mom's shoulder. Reaching her daughter's room, JJ walks over to the bed, and sits down with Alexis in her lap. Rubbing soothing circles on the girls back, JJ gently asks, "sweetheart, what's wrong? Talk to mommy."

"I-I had a bad dream. My teacher was back, and he w-was really m-mad." Alexis tells her.

"Sweetheart, your teacher can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. I promise. Mommy and daddy are here. I promise you kiddo, you're safe." JJ tells the young girl, trying to console her.

"Mommy, wh-what if he does come back? He'll try to come back to get me, I-I don't w-want him too!" Alexis wails.

Alexis, I promise, he's not going too. He won't come back and get you. Your daddy and I will make sure that doesn't happen. He's going to be put away for a long time. I promise." JJ tells her, rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

Alexis wipes away the tears, despite them continually falling. She looks up at her mom, "you really promise momma? That he won't be coming back for me?"

"Of course baby, I promise. We will do everything we can to make sure that he stays in jail, and that he will not be coming back for you." JJ promises her little girl.

"Okay," Alexis sniffles, snuggling into her mom.

JJ looks down at her youngest, gives a light kiss to the top of her head, and just continues to rock her, giving her comforting words. A few minutes goes by when JJ looks down to see her youngest passed out, exhausted from all the crying she had done minutes before. She quietly got up with her daughter in her arms and gently laid her down on her bed, covering her up with a blanket. Making sure she was still out, she quietly walked to the door, and stepped out, leaving the door cracked. Giving a big sigh, she walks back down the stairs, and heads back to the kitchen.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Message From the Beta!

So...I couldn't stick too much of the actual song in there, because y'know, copyright issues and I don't want to get Miss Trish in trouble! Fanfiction websites have started cracking down on that, they'll remove your story if you put in too much of a song or something else that infringes the copyright agreements. But anyways, the song is "My Favourite Things" from the Sound of Music. Julie Andrews. Freaking goddess, definitely recommend it for y'all if you haven't already seen it.

Fun fact my mother used to sing that song to me when I was a baby and didn't want to go to sleep. It's actually one of my earliest memories! Something I'll definitely treasure.

Stay safe out there!

xx BlackWolfFire

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all have a great night/morning, wherever you're at. Please leave a review, lemme know what you think. I hope to get the next chapter started tomorrow!

Thanks again for reading!

TriciaMarie


End file.
